La Rivière De L'Oubli
by Lyly63
Summary: Une cellule.Deux êtres.Des souvenirs oubliés.Un amour interdit.  Karin est une adulte à présent.Mais elle doit faire face à son passé pour aider celui qu'elle aime.  Tout se passe après les évènements d'Aizen et avant l'arc FB. Les perso sont à Tite Kubo
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I : Huit Clos**

La cellule était petite et austère.

Sur les murs, il n'y avait absolument rien. Ils étaient d'une blancheur parfaite et nulle trace de captif précédemment enfermé ici ne maculée cette impeccable perfection.

Mais ce qui marqua le plus la jeune fille, c'était que tout ici représentait l'absence totale de personnalité, ou plutôt d'humanité.

Si sa main avait pu tenir un pinceau à ce moment précis, elle aurait peint mille couleurs pour échapper à cet enfer abyssal.

Elle s'assit contre les barreaux de sa prison, la tête plongée sur ses genoux qu'elle enlaça mollement. Ses très longs cheveux noir et lisses glissèrent sur ses bras pour se déposer délicatement au ras du sol plus pâle encore que son visage. Dans ses yeux sombres comme la nuit, pas de larmes.

Malgré le fait qu'elle fut petite de taille, elle paraissait géante au milieu de cette salle et alors qu'elle pensait être assez forte et patiente pour supporter ce drame, une plainte quasiment étouffée s'échappa de ses lèvres.

__Ça va aller ?_

La jeune fille releva la tête en entendant la voix de l'homme qui s'adressait à elle.

Dans cette prison provisoire, ils étaient deux captifs, séparés dans des cellules individuelles mais mitoyennes.

__Oui, ça va,_ répondit-elle. _Je n'ai pas peur. Je sais qu'il viendra me sauver._

L'autre personne se mura dans le silence.

__Tu dois me haïr,_ murmura-t-elle. _Si tu es ici, c'est entièrement de ma faute… Je n'aurais jamais dû peindre ce tableau._

__Ce n'était pas très intelligent, c'est vrai mais si j'en suis là, c'est que j'ai défié les règles du Seireitei et trahis la confiance de mon Commandant-Capitaine. Je mérite ma punition._

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

__Écoute-toi, espèce d'idiot ! _Dit-elle exaspérée. _C'est ridicule ce que tu dis ! Quel mal y a-t-il à aimer quelqu'un ? Surtout si cette personne connaît ton univers ? Bon sang ! Tu n'as trahis personne !_

__Ce sont les règles_, ajouta-t-il froidement. _Les vivants doivent rester avec les vivants, les morts avec les morts. Et les ennemis doivent mourir. Tout comme les traîtres…_

Un long silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux.

Puis elle reprit :

__Tu es devenu si froid avec moi… avant c'était pas comme ça…_

__Que veux-tu que je réponde à ça ?_

__Rien… il n'y a rien à dire, je suppose…_

La jeune fille appuya sa tête contre les barreaux métalliques de sa cage, ses yeux scrutant le plafond.

__Eh ! Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?_

__De quoi tu parles ?_

__De toutes les fois où tu es venu pour tes missions… et pour moi… Les mots que tu as prononcés, les choses que l'on a faites ensemble…_

__Je ne me souviens même plus être déjà venu sur terre… alors toi, n'en parlons même pas._

Cet aveu transperça le cœur de la jeune fille comme un coup de poignard. Sept années d'amitié sincère et d'amour défendu et passionné effacées comme ça, balayées par le vent.

Elle colla sa main contre le mur qui reliait leur cellule entre elles.

Si peu de distance les séparait physiquement l'un de l'autre et pourtant, c'était un gouffre immense qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle ne pouvait même pas toucher ses cheveux blancs comme la neige, sa peau diaphane et lisse, sonder son regard de glace, caresser son visage impassible et baiser ses lèvres douces et chaudes.

Et même s'ils avaient été enfermés ensemble, dans une seule et unique cellule, il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Sans sa mémoire, il n'éprouvait plus rien à son égard, il ne l'aimait plus. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimerait plus jamais.

Un frisson traversa le corps de la jeune fille.

__Kurosaki-san,_ reprit-il avec une hésitation peu perceptible, _raconte-moi notre histoire. Je veux bien être puni, mais je veux savoir quel est mon crime._

__Tu veux que je te raconte tout ? Maintenant ?_

__A part si t'as d'autres occupations ici,_ railla-t-il.

Karin Kurosaki s'allongea alors de tout son long sur le sol froid et se concentra pour réunir au mieux tous ses souvenirs.

__La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontré, il y a sept ans environ, tu étais en mission sur terre. C'était juste le fruit du hasard. C'est bête, en fait ! Je rentrais d'un entraînement de foot et j'étais un peu désespérée parce que mon frère avait disparu du jour au lendemain alors j'ai frappé dans mon ballon qui s'est envolé vers la route et c'est toi qui l'as récupéré. Je crois que ce qui t'a amené à moi au début, c'était simplement la curiosité. Après tout, je possède un peu de ce don… ou plutôt de cette malédiction de voir ces saloperies de monstres. Puis ça t'a mené à aider mon équipe à_ _gagner un match quand tout semblait perdu. Et puis surtout… tu nous as sauvés la vie quand une de ces pourritures de hollow nous a attaqué. C'est là que tu as appris que j'étais la sœur d'Ichigo._

Elle fit une pause. Tout semblait si simple à cette époque.

__Après ce jour_, reprit-elle_, tu es revenu me voir. Par envie, par curiosité ou par ennui, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tous les six mois environ, dès que tu avais un peu de temps libre. Tu jouais avec nous au foot, tu venais à la maison, dans ma chambre discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à pas d'heure, on s'baladait un peu partout. J'ai même réussi à t'entrainer dans une fête foraine !_ - _C'était vraiment marrant ! Tu as tellement de mal à te laisser aller !_ -

Elle rit gentiment.

__Et une fois, tu as accepté de me servir de modèle lorsque je commençais tout juste à dessiner. Et puis, comme d'hab', tu m'as sauvé la vie un bon nombre de fois. J'ai vraiment la poisse..._

Karin eût un frisson de froid. Elle attrapa la petite couverture qui siégeait sur le minuscule lit en fer qui jouxtait le mur de gauche de sa cellule. Elle se blottit dedans.

__C'est petit à petit_, continua-t-elle, _qu'on est devenu… plus intime. Un peu plus à chaque rencontre. Rien de flagrant ! Mais nous avions parfois des gestes plus… tactiles. Des mains qui se frôlaient l'air de rien, une tête posée sur une épaule feinte par une fausse fatigue, des caresses discrètes quand la lumière était éteinte, un baisé sur une joue pour te dire au revoir, comme un flirt d'enfant. Innocent._

La jeune fille se tut. Se souvenir de son passé était plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé dans ces circonstances.

__Et après ? _Insista-t-il.

__Et après, tu as grandis et moi aussi. Les enjeux changent lorsque nous changeons à notre tour. La première fois que les choses sont devenues sérieuses entre toi et moi, c'était il y a trois ans. Je crois que tu avais prévu de me dire adieu…_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Seize ans

**CHAPITRE II : Seize ans**

C'était une chaude journée de mai. Le temps idéal pour fêter ses seize ans avec tous ses amis.

Isshin, Ichigo et Yusu étaient absents car sa sœur passait une audition de piano sur la scène nationale de Tokyo. C'était en pleine année scolaire et juste avant son entretien pour entrer dans une école privée de dessin alors, à regret, Karin n'avait pas pu les accompagner.

Son père, bien sûr avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps à l'idée de laisser sa petite puce seule le jour de son anniversaire mais elle l'avait flanquée dans la voiture à grand coup de pieds dans les fesses.

Cependant, tous les trois avaient pris soin de lui laisser des cadeaux sur son oreiller avant de partir.

Son frère lui avait offert une guitare acoustique sur laquelle étaient peinte des notes de musique.

Isshin lui mettait simplement chaque année de l'argent sur un compte en banque car elle avait le projet de s'acheter plus tard un petit hangar et de l'aménager en atelier de peinture.

Quant à Yusu, fidèle à elle-même lui offrit des vêtements et un petit collier en argent qui glissait discrètement entre ses seins.

Karin étala ses fringues sur le lit. Elle les avait essayés ce matin et le résultat lui plaisait. C'était un ensemble en lin beige. Le pantalon était à la fois moulant au niveau de sa taille et de ses hanches et fluide de ses cuisses à ses talons. Une ceinture de ficelles entrelacées d'où tombait jusqu'à son genou droit des perles multicolores, accentuait sa chute de rein. Le haut de cet ensemble était un petit chemisier léger à manche très longue qui ne se fermait uniquement que par deux boutons en bois clair, ce qui laissait plus qu'entrevoir très sensuellement un décolleté outrageant, et son nombril, décoré d'un petit piercing en argent. C'était un anneau avec deux minuscules pierres turquoise.

Elle pensa alors aux yeux de son étrange ami.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait déposé un baisé discret sur sa joue pour lui dire au revoir. Cela remontait à presque une année entière maintenant. Était-ce le geste de trop ? Avait-elle dépassé les limites de ce jeu dangereux qu'ils partageaient tous les deux ?

Dans tous les cas, les gars allaient faire une drôle de tête en l'apercevant. C'est l'effet qu'elle produisait sur ses amis à chaque fois qu'elle s'habillait sexy – ce qui en soit, était plutôt rare – mais après tout, c'était son anniversaire. Elle avait seize ans depuis quatre heures du matin et ce n'était en rien désagréable quand un homme se retournait sur son passage.

__Bon ! Assez traîné !_ Pensa-t-elle, enjouée.

Le cadran de son réveil annonçait dix-huit heure dix-neuf. Elle avait rendez-vous avec les gars dans une vingtaine de minutes et elle n'était absolument pas prête !

Alors elle enfila en deux deux ses vêtements, se mit un trait de crayon noir sur sa paupière supérieur et un peu de rouge à lèvre. Une fois satisfaite du reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, elle détacha ses longs cheveux qui tombèrent sur sa taille.

Elle mit sur son dos sa guitare, dans son sac un cahier de croquis et un fusain et descendit à toute vitesse dans le vestibule pour enfiler ses sandales et sa petite veste noir. Même si la saison était exceptionnellement chaude, la température risquait de chuter un peu dans la soirée surtout au bord de mer.

Mais lorsque Karin ouvrit la porte, son cœur manqua un battement et sa respiration se coupa net.

Deux billes turquoise la toisaient avec étonnement.

En effet, Tôshirô était sur le pas de la porte, la main encore levée vers la sonnette. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir débouler comme ça, si rapidement.

En la regardant, il perdit pendant une fraction de seconde le courage de tout lui dire, cette résolution inflexible qu'il avait mûrement réfléchis et préparée, cette terrible décision.

__Bon sang ! C'est toi !_ Cria Karin avec joie. _Tu as tellement grandit ! Dix centimètre au moins !_

« _Toi aussi, tu as changé_ » pensa-t-il.

__Merde !_ Renchérit-elle en regardant sa montre. _J'suis à la bourre ! Viens avec moi. Avec les gars, on s'réunit sur la plage pour une p'tite soirée !_

__Karin... il faut que je te parle._

__Tu m'parleras en chemin ou là-bas comme tu préfères ! Mais là, j'suis vraiment trop en retard ! Et en plus, les gars seront contents de t'voir._

Et sans attendre, Karin prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans une course folle vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

À ce contact, Tôshirô frémit. Sa main paraissait minuscule comparée ses doigts musclés et longs et sa peau était d'une douceur de porcelaine. Habillée comme elle l'était, Karin ne ressemblait absolument plus à la petite fille asexuée qu'elle espérait faire croire aux autres du temps où il l'avait rencontré. Plus en phase avec son âge et son sexe, elle déclenchait d'autant plus un naufrage dans le ventre du capitaine.

Mais finit pour eux le temps des jeux. Il n'était plus question pour lui de s'attendrir, il fallait grandir et respecter les lois de son monde. La limite du pardonnable était à deux doigts d'être franchis.

La dernière fois que Tôshirô avait vu Karin, elle s'était accrochée à son bras, l'air de rien et avait déposé un baisé chaud contre sa joue. Cette marque d'affection avait laissé dans son esprit une brûlure émotionnelle dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Depuis ce jour, ses lèvres l'obsédaient au plus haut point.

En dix minutes, ils arrivèrent sur la plage où attendaient déjà les cinq inséparables amis qui avaient, eux aussi poussés comme des asperges.

Lorsque Karin se retrouva au milieu d'eux, resplendissante dans cette peau de jeune fille épanouit, Tôshirô la vit comme un petit lutin au milieu des géants et pourtant, tous l'écoutaient et lui parlaient d'égale à égale, parfois même comme si c'était elle la créature la plus immense du cercle. Pas de doute là-dessus, elle n'avait rien perdu de son charisme et de son caractère de leader. Ces mecs-là auraient été près à la suivre dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle était leur fil conducteur.

Ils s'assirent en cercle sur des rondins de bois à quelques mètres de la mer dont l'eau s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait.

Tôshirô prit soin de ne pas se mettre à côté d'elle pour ne pas retomber dans la tentation de toucher furtivement sa peau et de sentir son odeur boisée et épicée à la fois, transportée par le vent maritime.

Quant à Karin, elle riait comme une folle. Elle ne pouvait espérer meilleur anniversaire d'autant plus qu'il était là, avec cet air renfrogné qu'elle aimait tant. Elle l'observait tout le temps, impressionnée par ce don qu'il avait pour éviter de répondre aux questions que les gars lui posaient sur ce qu'il faisait quand il disparaissait.

Elle s'aperçut alors combien cette année l'avait transformé. Il était certes plus grand, mais sa carrure était aussi plus imposante, plus développée, plus musclée. Son visage, sévère comme toujours n'était plus celui d'un gamin boudeur mais d'un jeune homme soucieux qui portait sur ses épaules de lourdes responsabilités que nul ne pouvait imaginer. Même pas elle.

Des papillons se mirent à danser dans le ventre de la jeune fille et elle se força à porter son attention sur son calepin dans lequel elle griffonnait le visage réjouis de ses amis... et son visage à lui...

La soirée passa à une vitesse extraordinaire. Karin ne fit jamais d'allusion à son anniversaire et elle pensa soudain qu'elle avait eût une bonne idée en demandant aux gars de ne pas lui offrir de cadeaux car Tôshirô devait sûrement l'ignorer. Ça évitait de le mettre mal à l'aise.

__Eh ! Karin !_ Cria Kei. _Y a quoi dans ton étui à guitare ?_

__Un cerveau pour toi crétin,_ railla-t-elle.

__Alors ça y est_, dit calmement Ryohei. _T'as enfin ta propre guitare ? Tu viendras plus chez moi pour me piquer la mienne ? _

__Ouais, on dirait bien, _répondit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de Kei. _C'est toi qui viendras jouer avec moi à la maison !_

__Tu perds_ _pas l'nord !_ Rit-il.

__Ah ! J'adore quand tu chantes,_ ajouta Kazuya. _Allez ! Vas-y !_

__Euh...non_.

__Vas-y,_ insistèrent à l'unisson ses camarades.

Karin voulait chanter bien sûr, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir le faire devant Tôshirô. Face à la froideur de celui-ci, elle sentit que son courage l'abandonnait mais lorsque Ryohei lui prit la guitare et commença à jouer un morceau qu'elle connaissait bien, un slow qu'elle avait composé, le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle se mit à chanter timidement.

Sa voix était claire et pure comme du cristal et dans les oreilles de Tôshirô se mirent à danser des étoiles.

Cette mélodie transportait tout le cercle dans un voyage fantastique et silencieux. Mais ce fut le coup de grâce pour lui quand en écoutant les paroles, il se reconnut comme étant le protagoniste de la chanson, camouflé derrière de jolies métaphores.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva d'un bond et partit.

Tous le regardèrent, étonné de ce changement brusque d'attitude qui s'opérait devant eux.

__Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_ Dit Heita.

__Écoutez les gars,_ dit Karin en rangeant avec empressement sa guitare dans son étui, _il est tard et je vais rentrer ok ?_

__Mais..._ commença Kei, qui fut arrêté net quand Ryohei lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

__Pas de soucis,_ dit ce-dernier en lui souriant. _On s'voit lundi en cours ?_

__Ouais, on fait comme ça !_

Précipitamment, Karin prit ses affaires et partit en courant dans la même direction que son étrange ami.

Elle finit par le rattraper au coin d'une rue où l'on pouvait entendre des rires gras et gutturaux sortirent des quelques bars encore ouverts à cette heure tardive.

__Tôshirô !_ Cria-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras. _Tôshirô ça n'va pas ?_

__J'm'en vais._

__Quoi ? _Dit-elle étonnée_. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Tu viens juste d'arriver ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! Tu n'as quasiment pas décroché un seul mot de la soirée. Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? C'est la musique c'est ça ? _

Le capitaine se planta net devant elle, ce qui faillit la faire tomber.

__C'est tout ça qui ne va pas !_

__Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

__Cette petite vie sans intérêt ! Vous vivez comme si rien n'avait d'importance ! Vous êtes puérils et insouciants !_

Karin ne comprenait rien. Elle était interdite par ce comportement si agressif qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

__Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes..._

__J'en ai marre de vous voir, c'est tout._

Karin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et la moutarde, au nez.

__Alors pourquoi tu reviens nous voir à chaque fois si nous sommes tellement peu intéressant à tes yeux ? _

Tôshirô fixa ses yeux d'un bleu intense dans ceux brillant de colère de son amie. À quoi s'attendait-elle cette petite idiote ?

__C'était juste pour me divertir,_ conclut-il le plus froidement possible. _Mais à présent, vous m'ennuyez plus qu'autre chose avec vos conversations de gamin et je préf..._

D'un coup, un claquement violent fouetta l'air environnent.

La main levée, Karin venait de gifler ce-dernier de toutes ses forces. Sa paume la brûlait atrocement car elle avait eût la sensation de frapper un bloc de glace. Mais elle s'en foutait royalement tant sa colère et son incrédulité dépassaient l'entendement.

__Salopard_, murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes_. Nous n'avons jamais rien fait ou dit qui mérite ce jugement de ta part. Et si tu ne nous supportes plus, et bien casses-toi ! Rentres dans ce monde qui te fait croire si supérieur à nous ! Tu ne manqueras à personne ici... _

Sur ce, Karin partit en courant pour fuir cet homme qui d'une simple parole venait de réduire à néant une part de son âme.

Il la regarda partir non sans mal. Il venait de briser la seule chose qui l'obsédait jour et nuit. Elle était la seule personne qui allégeait son quotidien. Auprès d'elle, tout était si simple, si facile ! En sa présence, il avait continuellement envie de rire et quand il s'en séparait pour rentrer chez lui, il sentait que la moindre contrariété pouvait le faire fondre en larme comme un enfant. Pas de doute. Karin était sa faiblesse et surtout, la seule chose qu'il ait jamais désiré d'illégal. Il venait d'y remédier. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si dur ?

Il caressa sa joue meurtrit. Karin frappait vraiment violemment quand elle concentrait son reïatsu dans une partie de son corps. Bien sûr, elle ne s'en apercevait pas.

__Tôshirô-kun ?_ Dit la voix de Ryohei derrière son dos. _Ben, t'es pas avec Karin ? Elle t'a pas rattrapée ?_

__Si._

__Oula_ _! Au vu de ta tête, il s'est passé quelque chose de pas cool..._

__Je lui ai dit que je partais. Définitivement._

__Quoi ? T'es sérieux ?_

__Oui._

__J'me doutais bien que ce jour arriverait. Je sais pas ce que tu fais dans la vie Tôshirô-kun mais ça doit pas être commode. Mais putain, espèce de crétin, t'aurais pas pu attendre un autre jour pour lui dire un truc pareil ?_

__Pourquoi veux-tu..._

__Abrutis ! Mais parce que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Tu ne le savais pas ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on est venu se les geler sur la plage en pleine période scolaire ?_

Si Tôshirô n'en laissa rien paraître, il sentit ses tripes se broyer. À partir de maintenant, ce jour sera pour elle celui où il l'avait lâchement laissé tomber. Mais y avait-il un bon jour pour se séparer d'une telle addiction ? Il savait combien Karin tenait à ses amis et quelle douleur destructrice pouvait être déclenchée quand ceux-ci l'abandonnaient. Sur ce point, elle ressemblait énormément à Ichigo.

Anniversaire ou pas, il avait fait le bon choix. Alors pourquoi au fond de lui, sentait-il que quelque chose l'anéantissait ?

Il détestait profondément être la cause de ce changement. Elle venait de passer de son sourire ravageur à une mine effacée et triste en un rien de temps.

Ce fut au moment où il allait dire adieu à Ryohei que son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il annonçait qu'un hollow n'était pas loin. Il était en direction du parc.

Le cœur de Tôshirô sauta un battement. C'était par là qu'était partit Karin !

Alors il partit comme un voleur, la panique le dévorant de l'intérieur...

Karin arrêta sa course folle quand ses jambes cédèrent à la fatigue. Elle s'appuya contre un vieil arbre et s'enfouit au milieu de ses racines apparentes. La tête entre ses genoux, camouflée par ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais, elle laissa couler ses larmes.

« _Pourquoi a-t-il dit ces choses ? _» pensa-t-elle. _« Et pourquoi je me suis emportée comme ça au lieu de le raisonner ! Je suis trop stupide ! Je le déteste… Je… Je ne veux pas qu'il parte... pas lui...je...je...je l'aime tellement..._ »

Tout à coup, Karin sentit un frisson glacial parcourir tout son corps. Cette sensation désagréable ne la trompait jamais... Un hollow...

Elle concentra son attention sur cette énergie qui polluée l'air environnant comme une mauvaise odeur.

_« Merde ! Il n'est pas loin...il est même tout proche..._ »

__Où es-tu petite âme ?_ Dit une voix grave et rauque. _Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te cacher longtemps de moi... je vais te trouver et te bouffer !_

« _J'ai pas d'armes putain ! J'ai rien ! Faut qu'un shinigamis arrive vite sinon j'vais pas m'en sortir... j'peux pas prévenir Jin et Ururu sans déclencher l'alerte !_ »

Karin n'osait plus bouger d'un centimètre et sa respiration était si frêle que l'oxygène commençait à lui manquer.

__Ça ne sert à rien, petite âme ! Je sens ton odeur jusqu'ici ! Il y a quelque chose de très appétissant chez toi, une très belle énergie ! Sors de cette cachette ou j'écrase cet arbre et toi avec !_

À contre cœur, la jeune fille sortit comme une furie du trou dans lequel elle s'était blottit pour faire face à son ennemi, dans une position offensive, prête à se défendre corps et âme jusqu'au bout. S'il voulait la dévorer, ça ne sera pas sans s'être battu. Les poings en avant, elle défia le gigantesque hollow qui la toisait.

Il était immense, grand comme le chêne qui avait accueilli Karin en son sein. Son masque blanc ressemblait à un masque larvaire du carnaval de Bâle, comme s'il n'avait jamais été entièrement achevé. Ni humain, ni animal. Juste cette expression de folie qui les caractérisait tous.

__Oh !_ Dit-il, _on dirait que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux ! Tu veux te battre petite âme ? Alors attends, j'arrive !_

Et sur ce, il se jeta de tout son poids vers Karin qui eût à peine le temps de sauter sur le côté. Son bras percuta violemment le sol et tandis qu'elle se relevait pour commencer à courir, quelque chose agrippa sa cheville et la refit tomber à plat ventre sur l'herbe.

Elle tenta de s'accrocher aux plantes qui dépassaient par terre, mais sans succès. Le monstre l'entraînait vers lui. Elle glissa sur le dos pour analyser la situation et aperçut sa gueule grande ouverte, à quelques millimètres de ses pieds.

Et alors que Karin pensait que c'était terminé d'elle, un rayon lumineux traversa le masque du hollow et une pluie de glace s'abattit sur elle. Fendu en deux, le monstre disparu d'un coup.

__Tu vas bien ?_ Dit Tôshirô qui venait d'apparaître devant elle comme s'il n'était jamais partit. _Ça va ?_

Il se pencha sur son épaule pour constater les dégâts et l'aider à se relever. Mais Karin le repoussa et se mit sur ses pieds toute seule, non sans grimacer sous la douleur lancinante que lui provoquait sa blessure à la cheville.

__Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! _Cria-t-elle ne pouvant contenir sa colère et sa frustration. _Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?_

__Quoi ? Tu viens vraiment de me poser cette question ?_

__Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ok ? Je rentre chez moi !_

Mais lorsque Karin se retourna, la douleur fut si intense que sa cheville la lâcha et qu'elle sentit son corps chuter lourdement vers le sol.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas ce qui arriva.

Tôshirô la tenait fermement dans ses bras, contre lui. Ils étaient là, accroupis l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de la jeune fille se posèrent sur son torse et sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

__Laisse-moi,_ disait-elle en hoquetant. _Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore partit..._

__Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Que je le laisse te tuer ?_

__Oui..._

Cet aveu sonna dans les oreilles du jeune homme comme un coup de poignard. Elle était folle !

__Pourquoi tu dis des conneries pareilles !_

__Parce que si j'étais morte, j'aurai pu être avec toi dans l'autre monde... et peut-être que tu m'aurais trouvé moins chiante là-bas...je sais que tu n'apprécies pas ma façon d'agir avec toi ! J'insiste trop... je sais que je n'agis pas toujours comme il faut... je... je..._

Karin sembla se reprendre un instant. Ce fut comme un courant électrique qui traversa son corps. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et elle repoussa de toutes ses forces le torse de Tôshirô. Ainsi relevée, elle se retourna et commença à partir en boitant vers chez elle.

__Oublie ce que j'ai dit ok ?_ Dit-elle. _C'était stupide. Je suis stupide…_

Mais alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, elle sentit une main puissante se refermer sur son bras blessé. Elle gémit de douleur et se tourna vers celui qui la faisait souffrir. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le frapper, elle se retrouva plongée dans des yeux d'un bleu glacial qui la dévoraient de l'intérieur comme un feu brûlant.

Soudain, des lèvres chaudes se collèrent aux siennes dans une union parfaite. Il était là, la tenant contre lui pour qu'elle ne puisse plus le fuir, et il venait de sceller leur corps par ce baisé inattendu. Toutes volontés les avaient quittées dans cet instant de faiblesse.

Plus aucune résolution dans le cœur de ce-dernier car elle était prête à mourir pour être auprès de lui, malgré les choses qu'il lui avait dit.

Répondant à cette embrassade, Karin agrippa d'une main les cheveux blancs de son ami et de l'autre caressa sa nuque dont les muscles se tendirent à ce contact. Des frissons violents la traversèrent de part en part et elle colla d'autant plus le corps de Tôshirô.

Tout leur être était excité par cette pression qui naissait entre eux. Les baisés redoublèrent leur intensité avec une passion mordante et ce ne fut que lorsque leurs lèvres commencèrent à les brûler légèrement, qu'ils écartèrent leur visage l'un de l'autre.

Il y avait dans les yeux de Karin un mélange d'étonnement et de désir.

Dans ceux de Tôshirô, elle pouvait lire le regret et l'envie à la fois.

__Je suis désolé,_ dit-il, la voix noué. _Je n'aurais pas dû…_

__Oh ! Tais-toi bon sang !_

Tôshirô la regarda avec curiosité. Ce baisé semblait lui avoir donné des ailes et elle était encore plus belle que tout à l'heure.

__Karin,_ reprit-il, _tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça._

__Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as gâché la soirée, crétin… T'avais qu'à y penser avant et ne jamais revenir ! Maintenant tu es là, et tu viens juste de m'embrasser ! Alors ne dis pas ça… pas qu'on ne pourra plus se voir… pas maintenant que tu m'as embrassé… ne dis pas ça…_

Il prit son visage dans ses mains stoppa une larme qui coulait sur sa joue malgré elle. Karin le rendait fou de désir. C'était comme si un animal s'était réveillé en lui, l'empêchant de raisonner normalement.

__Je t'aime,_ murmura-t-elle. _Et je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Je sais que c'est dangereux ce que nous faisons mais je ne peux pas me passer de toi, de tes yeux, de ta peau. Je veux sans cesse te revoir et obtenir plus de toi. J'aime ton odeur, ton visage, ton sal caractère…_

Tôshirô rit doucement en caressant sa bouche du bout de ses lèvres. Il voulait entendre ses mots depuis longtemps déjà mais à présent, plus question de faire marche arrière : il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle, sans goûter encore et encore à la suavité de ses baisés, de sa langue chaude, de son souffle brûlant.

__Je suis fou,_ dit-il. _Et tu l'es encore plus que moi. Je mourais si jamais ils venaient à le découvrir… mais je meurs si je ne peux plus jamais te revoir…_

Karin gémit quand il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la prit dans ses bras pour que sa cheville ne souffre pas plus de son poids et ils partirent tous les deux dans le silence vers la maison des Kurosaki où personne n'attendait le retour de la jeune fille et où leur secret serait scellé du mieux qu'ils le pourraient.


	3. Chapter 3 : DixSept ans

**CHAPITRE III : Dix-sept ans**

Karin appuya sur le bouton de son répondeur et s'allongea sur le lit de son minuscule appartement.

Tout en écoutant les messages qu'on lui avait laissés, elle prit son carnet de croquis et griffonna des formes au hasard avec son crayon.

_**Premier Message Reçu Aujourd'hui à 10h46.**_

_« Bonjour Mademoiselle Kurosaki,_ dit la voix grave d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. _Je me nomme Ogawa Yuto. Je suis le directeur votre nouvelle école. Je vous appelle pour vous informer qu'un journaliste de Kyoto Magasine souhaiterait nous interviewer tous les deux sur votre arrivée dans notre établissement avant l'âge requis. Je crois qu'il serait bien que vous apportiez quelques une de vos œuvres afin de mieux illustrer votre incroyable talent et... »_

__Bla, bla, bla,_ dit Karin en s'enroulant dans sa couette.

_**Deuxième Message Reçu Aujourd'hui à 11h02.**_

_« Chérie ? C'est papa ! Tu nous manques énormément ! Tu as pensé à prendre assez de pull ? »_

_**Troisième Message Reçu Aujourd'hui à 12h13.**_

_« Salut Karin !_ Cria la voix de Ryohei_. Je sais que t'es partit que depuis hier mais tu nous manques déjà ici ! On prépare une rencontre avec les lycéens de l'école qui vient de je sais plus quelle ville d'Italie ! Ça promet d'être carrément génial ! Mais sans toi, c'est pas pareil merdeuse ! Alors reviens nous vite ok ? En plus Kei commence à s'ennuyer de tes coups ! »_

Karin entendit Kei se plaindre en fond sonore et elle éclata de rire.

_**Quatrième Message Reçu Aujourd'hui à 14h05.**_

La jeune fille se demanda si sa boite vocale allait être polluée comme ça tous les jours. Elle venait tout juste d'emménager !

_«_ _Ma puce ? C'est encore papa ! T'es pas là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je me demandais si je t'avais pris assez de nourriture pour le mois ! Rappelle-moi ! »_

Elle s'assit sur son lit et observa ses placards qui ne fermaient pas tellement ils débordaient de mets en tout genre. Un soupire s'échappa d'elle comme si elle n'en pouvait déjà plus.

_**Cinquième Message Reçu Aujourd'hui à 19h37.**_

Elle regarda sa montre. Elle venait de louper cet appel de seulement 15 minutes.

_« Ma belle ! C'est encore pap… aïeuh ! Yusu, ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

__Tu vas laisser Karin tranquille ! Ca suffit papa ! _Cria la vois de sa sœur. _Donne-moi ce combiné tout de suite et va t'asseoir à table ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »_

Karin rit de plus belle. Il y eût un moment de silence sur le répondeur, puis Yusu reprit :

_« Karin ! Tu sais pas quoi ? _Chuchota-t-elle_. Devine qui vient tout juste de passer pour savoir si tu étais là ? Deviiiine ! »_

Le cœur de celle-ci se mit à battre la chamade.

_« Le beau Tôshirô-san est passé il y a quoi… cinq minutes ? Il voulait te voir alors je lui ai dit que tu avais déménagé à Kyoto le temps de tes études. Et sur ce, il est parti en me remerciant et n'a même pas cherché à savoir quand tu reviendrais ou ta nouvelle adresse. »_

_« Il n'en a pas besoin »_ pensa Karin.

_«Il n'a pas voulu rester dîner non plus… il est vraiment étrange ton ami quand même ! Bref ! Je te promets de débrancher le téléphone pour que papa ne t'appelle plus ! Je t'embrasse et j'espère que tout va bien pour toi ! Appelle nous ! Bisous ! »_

Karin pensa alors aux deux dernières fois où il lui avait rendu clandestinement visite.

**Début du premier Flash-Back :**

La jeune fille était plongée dans les bras de son petit ami. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le sol de sa chambre, ses mains caressant ses épaules et son coup, son visage reposant mollement sur une de ses épaules.

__Alors, si nous devons cacher notre relation à tout le monde,_ dit-elle, _le mieux, ce serait que tu fasses comme si rien n'avait changé. Tu n'auras qu'à passer me voir comme tu le fais toujours, en ami. Et puis, il y a Ichigo aussi. Si tu vois toujours mon frère, ils penseront que c'est à lui que tu viens rendre visite. En plus, comme ça je pourrais toujours bénéficier de tes talents de footballeur…_

Il rit silencieusement, puis ajouta :

__Si jamais j'ai un doute sur la confidentialité de notre relation et si jamais j'ai peur d'être suivis, je t'appellerai par ton nom de famille. Comme ça tu sauras qu'il faut faire attention ok ?_

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et plongea ses grands yeux noirs dans les siens avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

**Fin du premier Flash-Back.**

**Début du deuxième Flash-Back :**

Karin plaqua son corps contre celui de Tôshirô en mordillant son torse sauvagement. Il était bloqué contre le mur de sa chambre, et de légers gémissements sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

__Karin, qu'est-ce que tu…_

__Chut,_ dit-elle, un sourire coquin aux lèvres. _J'aimerai tester quelque chose…_

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et déboutonna son pantalon pour dévoiler l'ampleur de son désir pour elle. Le sexe de son amant était là, gonflé par l'excitation de son corps chaud contre le sien.

__Karin, attend…_chuchota-t-il en essayant de la relever.

Trop tard. La jeune fille avait attrapé d'une main douce et ferme l'objet du délit. Elle commença des mouvements de va et vient qui déclenchèrent chez Tôshirô des gémissements plus fort. Alors elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et plaça son sexe dans sa bouche. Elle sentit alors tous les muscles de son amant se raidirent tout à coup. Il frissonnait de plaisir et elle adorait ça.

Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides à chaque instant, plus langoureux, plus sauvages. Elle joua de sa langue durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et alors qu'il tenta de l'arrêter pour ne pas la surprendre, elle s'agrippa à lui et redoubla l'intensité pour qu'il atteigne l'orgasme alors qu'elle l'avait encore en elle. Et sans plus attendre, sous le total contrôle de sa partenaire, il jouit et laissa s'échapper un grognement discret de sa bouche.

Il rougit. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et surtout s'il ne contrôlait pas la situation. Elle le possédait entièrement. Près d'elle, il baissait toute sa garde et il avait encore du mal avec ça.

Satisfaite, Karin se releva et mordilla les lèvres de Tôshirô qui emprisonna les siennes dans un tourbillon de baisés chauds et passionnés.

__Je t'aime,_ chuchota-t-elle_. Reviens-moi vite..._

**Fin du deuxième Flash-Back.**

La jeune fille sortit de son lit pour rejoindre sa salle de bain.

Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir était celui d'une tomate. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être capable d'une telle chose. Mais elle avait entendu ses potes en parler après un match de foot. D'habitude, elle leur aurait dit de la fermer en cognant le premier gars qui avait lancé la conversation sur ce sujet, mais ce jour-là, elle avait écouté l'air de rien en pensant que si les hommes aimaient tellement ça, il n'y avait pas de raison que lui non plus n'apprécie pas. Le résultat avait été plus que satisfaisant. Ça l'avait rendu complètement fou et elle adorait ça.

Allait-il revenir ? Pouvait-il venir jusqu'ici pour qu'elle savoure encore une fois sa peau de glace ?

Elle ouvrit les robinets de sa baignoire et ôta son jean, son pull, son T-shirt et ses sous-vêtements et se glissa doucement dans l'eau bouillante de son bain. Elle plongea ses cheveux dans le liquide et s'étendit de tout son long pour laisser son corps flotter à la surface.

__Tu es très belle…_

Karin eût si peur, qu'elle avala la tasse. En relevant la tête, elle aperçut son amant qui la regardait. Il avait l'air confus.

__Pardon !_ Dit-il en grimaçant. _J'voulais_ _pas te faire peur…_

N'importe qui se serait pris un coup de poing pour avoir osé pénétrer dans sa salle de bain et l'avoir surpris ainsi mais elle sourit en toussotant.

__Tu aurais pu prévenir. J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque !_

__Je pensais que me sentirais approcher._

Puis soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement nue. Son visage devint écarlate et plus chaud encore que l'eau.

Il s'avança plus près d'elle, s'accroupit pour mettre son visage au même niveau et déposa un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres. Lui aussi semblait un peu gêné pourtant, il ne cilla pas.

__Tu es très belle comme ça._

__Je suis toute nue, _dit-elle en ramenant ses genoux vers son menton. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient à la surface du bain.

__Et tu devrais rester comme ça tout le temps quand je suis là._

Elle sourit. Les yeux de Tôshirô pétillaient du même reflet que renvoyaient les rayons du soleil sur la surface de la mer.

__Je... je peux me joindre à toi ?_

Sa voix était rauque et il sembla perdre de sa contenance comme un adolescent qui demande la permission de rentrer de sa soirée plus tard que l'heure autorisé par ses parents.

Karin trouva ça très mignon et attrapa les cheveux de son amant pour rapprocher son visage plus près encore. Elle mordilla le bout de son nez.

__Ok,_ dit-elle. _Mais sois sage vilain dragon où je te noie._

__Je ne te promets rien si tu continus à faire ça..._

Elle éclata de rire et s'avança vers les robinets de sa baignoire pour lui faire de la place. Et alors qu'il se déshabillait, elle l'observa avec des yeux gourmands.

Karin savoura chaque parcelle de son corps. Ses bras puissants, ses pectoraux imposants, ses tablettes de chocolats ultra dessinées, son sexe tendu, ses cuisses musclées,...

Soudain, elle se mit à penser que son amant aurait pu faire rougir de honte un éléphant. Reprenant ses esprits, elle rit aux éclats.

__Qui a-t-il ? _Demanda Tôshirô en s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de l'eau derrière elle. _Je te fais rire ?_

__Non ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste des pensées idiotes..._

__Tu me racontes ?_

__Sûrement pas,_ chuchota-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Il s'allongea contre la paroi en souriant et elle vînt lover son dos contre son torse, tous les deux faisant face au mur et au plafond. Il fit glisser ses mains sur son ventre et sur ses cuisses doucement.

Karin était aux anges. C'était si agréable d'être contre lui, ainsi choyée. Elle posa ses doigts sur les genoux de Tôshirô qui la bloquaient de part et d'autre de son petit corps.

__Tu restes longtemps ? _Dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

__Non. Je repars demain matin. J'ai peu de repos en ce moment et beaucoup de travail. Je dois organiser... des trucs._

Il n'expliquait jamais en détail ce qu'il devait faire mais elle ne lui en demandait pas plus. C'était un travail particulier et elle n'avait pas à être dans la confidence. Jamais elle ne s'en offusquait sachant très bien à quoi s'attendre en sortant avec un capitaine du Seireitei.

Quant à lui, il appréciait sa discrétion. Ses affaires étaient pour la plupart confidentielles puisqu'il s'occupait principalement des stratégies offensives et défensives des douze divisions.

Ils pouvaient rester des heures l'un avec l'autre sans échanger le moindre mot. Ils n'en avaient pas forcément besoin. Leur plaisir résidait principalement dans leur présence commune et leur amour mutuel.

Ils se murèrent ainsi dans le silence durant quelques minutes savourant chaque instant. Chaque caresse de Tôshirô sur sa peau la faisait frémir de plaisir. Elle sentait que sa virilité grandissait un peu plus à ce contact et alors qu'elle tenta de se retourner vers lui, il la bloqua dans cette position avec ses bras puissants.

__Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Dit-elle étonnée.

__Chut,_ susurra-t-il à son oreille. _Je voudrais tester quelque chose…_

Elle rit.

Puis l'un de ses bras relâcha son étreinte pour laisser glisser sa main vers le bas ventre de son amante.

__Tôshirô,_ murmura Karin. _Attends… je…_

Mais de sa bouche sortit un gémissement qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir lorsqu'il fit descendre sa main encore plus bas. Il caressait habilement cette zone qu'elle-même connaissait très mal. Ses doigts trouvèrent alors un point particulièrement sensible et tandis qu'il exerçait différentes pressions, différents mouvements sur ce bouton extrêmement réceptif, Karin se cambra, dévorée par la jouissance qui en ressortait. Elle glissa sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de son capitaine, sa langue léchant sa peau de glace et ses dents mordillant sa mâchoire. Elle enroula ses bras derrière elle, autours de sa tête pour agripper ses cheveux blancs et à chaque torrent de plaisir violent, elle frottait son corps contre le sexe tendu de celui-ci. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

Elle gémissait de plus en plus, ne pouvant empêcher ce flot de lave en fusion déferlé en elle. La pression montait de plus en plus et la jeune fille était sur le point d'exploser quand il fit glisser langoureusement un doigt dans ses profondeurs. Sous ce va et vient interminable, elle haletait.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Karin atteint l'orgasme en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Abandonnée dans l'extase, elle se laissa totalement choir contre le corps de Tôshirô. Ses mouvements qu'elle avait eût contre lui l'avait également mené à la jouissance.

Il enroula ses bras autours d'elle de sorte à ce qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un. Leur respiration était saccadée, et leur cœur battait à tout rompre.

__Demain, tu partiras,_ murmura-t-elle, le souffle court. _Alors empêche-moi de dormir cette nuit, laisse-moi profiter de toi au maximum. Je ne veux plus quitter tes bras jusqu'au matin. _

Il sourit furtivement et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

__Je t'aime,_ dit-elle en se lovant contre lui.


	4. Chapter 4 : Retour entre quatre murs

**CHAPITRE IV : Retour entre quatre murs**

Tôshirô grogna mais ce grognement n'avait rien d'agréable.

Karin l'entendit se lever et faire les cents pas. Il ruminait dans son coin en ponctuant parfois ses phrases par des coups donnés contre les barreaux. La jeune fille sentit alors tout le désespoir de celui qu'elle aimait et cela lui déchira les entrailles.

__Ce n'est pas possible_, dit-il dans une colère contenue_. Je n'ai quand même pas pu faire tout ça…_

Il cogna le mur ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle eût soudain l'image de la pierre qui s'effondrait et de son amant tendant les bras vers elle. Il lui aurait dit combien il était désolé d'avoir agis comme ça et combien il tenait à elle. Que tout ceci était une plaisanterie de mauvais gout, un point c'est tout ! Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

__Tu mens… C'est complètement stupide ! Je ne suis pas faible à ce point…_

__Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes de te raconter notre passé si c'est pour mettre en doute ma parole. Si tu préfères, je peux me taire. Ça n'a rien de plaisant de ressasser tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé vu la situation. C'est trop douloureux…_

__Douloureux ?_ Reprit-il sur un ton sarcastique. _Je crois que tu ne te rends pas bien compte dans quelle situation je me suis mis. Je n'en reviens pas… _

Karin serra sa couverture contre elle, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir cette maudite cellule. Elle aurait voulu que rien de tout cela ne se produise. A cause de sa négligence, l'homme qu'elle aimait allait mourir. Il allait mourir en pensant qu'elle était une ennemie.

__Kurosaki-san_, reprit-il plus calmement. _Nous sommes nous revu après… après ce jour ?_

__Oui, trois fois. _

__Et je savais déjà ce que tu étais à ce moment-là ?_

__Et qu'est-ce que je suis au juste pour toi Tôshirô ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce traitement de merde ! _

La voix de la jeune fille transportait une profonde rancœur. Elle fusilla le mur qui la séparait de lui avec violence.

__Qu'est-ce que je suis Tôshirô ? Je n'ai rien fait… je vous ai juste aidé… j'ai juste fait ce stupide tableau qui ne veux rien dire du tout… _

Le silence retomba sur eux. Les sons qui parvinrent aux oreilles de Karin annonçaient qu'il venait de s'assoir sur son lit.

C'est lui qui brisa le premier cette ambiance de mort.

__Alors… ces trois dernière fois ?_

__Je suis_ _pas sûr que t'ai envie de savoir la suite._

__Si je te le demande…_

__Tu m'emmerdes._

Elle soupira, épuisée. Ne pouvait-il pas attendre le lendemain matin ? Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans sa cage mais elle se sentait fatiguée, comme s'il se faisait tard.

__Tu es revenu me voir six mois plus tard, mais j'étais malade comme un chien. J'avais choppé un mauvais virus et je souffrais beaucoup. Je suis restée pendant deux mois à la clinique de papa et toi, tu as veillé à mon chevet toutes les nuits pendant une semaine. Tu venais me rejoindre dès que tous les membres de ma famille s'étaient couchés._

__Alors il ne s'est rien passé ?_

__T'es sourd ou quoi ? T'es resté près de moi, c'est pas suffisant ? Tu veux quoi ? Savoir si on a baisé ?_

Il se racla la gorge, comme gêné.

__Quelle importance… T'es juste resté là, avec moi. Tu me prodiguais des soins. Apparemment tu n'es pas assez fort pour me soigner totalement, mais ça m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Et je me suis rétablie assez rapidement après ton départ. _

__Et après ?_

__Après j'ai eu dix-huit ans et j'ai quitté l'école de Kyoto. Je me suis achetée un petit hangar dans les environs de Karakura. Ichi-nii et mon père m'ont aidé à l'isoler et à l'aménager. J'adore cet endroit mais tu as dû t'en rendre compte puisque tu y es déjà venu deux fois._

__Une fois,_ dit-il. _Je ne me rappelle que de la dernière fois._

__Ouais c'est vrai,_ reprit-elle. _C'était quand déjà ? Ah oui…_

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, le regard dans le vide, fixé sur le plafond.

__Yusu et moi avions fêté notre anniversaire et ma pendaison de crémaillère en mai. Je venais d'emménager depuis à peine deux semaines quand tu es réapparut. Tu étais soulagé car la dernière fois que tu m'avais vu, j'étais vraiment dans un sal état…et je ne suis pas très sûr que tu es envie d'entendre la suite…_


	5. Chapter 5 : DixHuit ans

**CHAPITRE V : Dix-huit ans**

C'était le soir. La nuit était tombée sur la ville de Karakura et sur les alentours.

Un peu plus loin, à l'orée d'une clairière se trouvait une vieille bâtisse en toile métallique dont les lumières étaient toutes allumées et dont la porte était grande ouverte. Sur son seuil se tenait deux êtres éperdument amoureux.

Il la tenait dans ses bras. Elle n'avait rien eût le temps de faire ou de dire. Elle avait juste ouvert sa porte et eût le temps d'apercevoir un éclair blanc se jeter sur elle pour la serrer très fort.

__Tô_…_Tôshirô…_

Il se sépara d'elle et la regarda de ses yeux d'un bleu intense. Elle avait la sensation qu'il la passait aux rayons X.

__Tu vas mieux ?_ Dit-il d'un ton neutre qui contrastait totalement avec sa réaction.

__Je… oui ! Ca va beaucoup mieux. Ça remonte à y a un moment cette histoire, tu sais ? Tes soins m'ont beaucoup aidé. Alors zen, ok ?_

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle le contourna et referma la porte derrière lui, puis elle s'adossa dessus et l'observa avec un regard qui en disait long sur la joie qu'elle avait de le revoir.

Lui, fit quelques pas dans le hangar. Il n'était pas bien grand mais de part et d'autre de la salle, il pouvait se rendre compte à quel point sa passion possédait sa vie. Des toiles gisaient dans tous les sens sur les murs, sur des chevalets, en équilibre contre des meubles, sur le sol… partout de la peinture, des pinceaux, des verres d'eau colorés, des bouts de tissu bon à jeter à la poubelle, un futon étalé dans un coin devant une minuscule cheminée moderne,...

__C'est toi qui a peint ce tableau ?_ Dit-il en s'arrêtant devant une toile.

Elle s'avança pour voir de laquelle il parlait. C'était une grande peinture de la taille d'un homme. On pouvait voir une ombre noir s'avancer vers eux, entouré d'une aura blanche et bleu. Des yeux d'animaux turquoise surplombaient le protagoniste comme s'ils allaient attaquer.

__Oui,_ finit-elle par dire en riant modestement. _Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a comme un air de ressemblance ? C'est la première de la collection « Turquoise »._

__La « collection Turquoise »?_ Dit-il en ricanant. _Et cette toile a un titre ?_

__Oui. « La fureur du Dragon »,_ murmura-t-elle en rougissant. _Pas très original comme nom je te l'accorde .Tu n'aimes pas ?_

Elle se colla contre son dos, entourant sa taille avec ses petits bras.

__C'est magnifique._

__Mais ?_

__C'est trop réaliste à mon goût. On dirait qu'ils vont sortir de la toile et attaquer._

__C'est toi qu'ils attaqueront, pas moi._

__Et pourquoi,_ demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

__Parce que je suis leur créatrice. Tous ces tableaux sont là pour me protéger. Comme toi._

__Tu crois ça ? Alors, voyons voir s'ils vont te sauver de ça !_

Et Tôshirô souleva son amante par la taille et la plaqua sur le canapé. Allongé de tout son long sur son corps, elle était bloquée et ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement. Ils rirent tous les deux comme des enfants et tandis que Karin essayait en vain de prendre le dessus, il lui vola un baisé.

Ce baisé était long et chaud. Depuis six mois, ils vivaient dans l'attente de leurs retrouvailles. Leurs lèvres se confondaient en une parfaite danse, leur langue se caressant dans un troublant cheminement, et leurs mains parcourant le plus de distance possible sur l'étendue de leur peau.

Tout en eux hurlait de désir. Ils se voulaient maintenant, sans plus rien attendre d'autre que de se fondre l'un en l'autre. Alors elle fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses épaules et le laissa lui ôter son T-shirt maculé de peinture pour découvrir sa poitrine rebondit prête à être embrassée. Il attrapa ses seins dans ses mains, en caressant chaque petite partie de ces dômes célestes comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose très fragile. Puis, il arracha violemment son soutien-gorge pour y déposer ses lèvres gourmandes et sa langue valseuse sur ses monts durcit. Il débordait d'énergie. Une énergie contenue et stimulée par tout ce qu'il avait imaginé pendant des mois.

Elle gémit de plaisir.

Emprunte à jouer avec lui, elle repoussa son visage avec ses mains pour le faire basculer en arrière et se releva pour se mettre debout, face à lui.

Alors elle ouvrit d'un coup sec la ceinture de son pantalon et le laissa glisser vers le sol pour lui dévoiler une petite culotte en dentelle noir. Elle sortit ses chevilles une à une du tissu et recula d'un pas.

Fou de désir, Tôshirô grogna. Il se leva d'un bond, prêt à fondre sur elle, mais elle recula encore d'un pas. Alors il avança comme un prédateur, le regard accusateur. Elle souriait en se mordillant la lèvre. Il savait que lorsqu'elle faisait cela, c'est qu'elle brûlait de le sentir contre elle.

Tout à coup, il apparut devant elle. Karin, bien sûr ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle adorait quand il usait de ses pouvoirs sur elle. Ça avait quelque chose de mystérieux, voir même d'inquiétant. Il fit à son tour glisser ses mains sur sa culotte pour la faire tomber au sol et il souleva son amante pour l'asseoir sur une table derrière eux.

Dans cette position, elle ressemblait à une nymphe, ses yeux picorant son corps avec avidité. Il prit ses lèvres et les embrassa fougueusement. Elle y répondit comme une sauvageonne, une magnifique femme barbare, en ne lui laissant plus aucun répit. Elle était si dangereusement agressive dans sa façon de le toucher, de le dévorer qu'il ne pouvait plus faire autrement que d'entrer dans son jeu. Elle attrapa la ceinture de son jean et la défit avec rapidité. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons de son pantalon et à son boxer qui subirent le même traitement.

Chaque partie de son corps était assaillis par les baisés passionnés de Karin. Elle le griffait, le mordait, le léchait. Alors il empoigna ses cheveux pour la forcer à le regarder et il vit que ses yeux brûlaient d'excitation.

Et sans plus attendre, elle entoura son bassin de ses fines jambes toniques et colla son sexe contre le sien, plus encline à l'aimer que jamais. Elle attrapa sa virilité dans sa main et l'emmena vers là où elle souhaitait le sentir plus que tout autre chose.

Alors, doucement, il pénétra les profondeurs de son antre, le regard posé sur ses reliefs avantageux. Karin grimaça très légèrement, ce qui arrêta net l'élan de son amant.

__Tu as mal ?_ Dit-il inquiet_. Tu veux que j'arrête ?_

Elle fit non de la tête et serra son bassin tout contre lui, prête à accueillir les merveilleux tourments que son compagnon allait lui infliger. En effet, encouragée par sa bien-aimée, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Le délice était à son comble. Il sentait qu'elle se contractait à chacun de ses mouvements de va et vient et cela ne faisait qu'amplifier sa jouissance.

Sentant que la cadence s'accélérait un peu plus chaque minute, leur deux corps ne faisant qu'un, Karin l'empêcha de bouger en serrant ses jambes plus fort autours de lui. Il plongea des yeux interrogateurs et frustrés dans ceux de son amante mais il ne vit qu'un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur son visage de poupée brune.

Cependant, elle relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur lui et le fit reculer assez pour qu'elle descende de la table. Il se laissa faire, car s'était indéniablement elle qui avait le contrôle de sa vie à ce moment précis.

Karin, sentant qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps dans l'attente, le poussa jusqu'à une chaise derrière son dos. Il s'assit, l'entraînant dans sa chute avec lui. Ainsi posée à califourchon sur lui, la déferlante de plaisir reprit de plus belle. Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva avec aisance dans une danse endiablée.

Mais rapidement, ils sentirent que l'orgasme n'était pas loin. Alors la jeune fille, gémissant, empoigna les cheveux de Tôshirô et colla son corps contre le sien, ce qui exerça une pression sur son point névralgique.

La chaleur déferla dans leur ventre comme un volcan en fusion et c'est ensemble, haletant qu'ils jouirent, leurs lèvres scellées l'une contre l'autre, leur chair unit, leur respiration saccadée et confondue.

Reprenant son souffle, Karin se laissa choir dans les bras de Tôshirô. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque comme elle aimait tant le faire et lorsqu'il la souleva dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le futon, elle se laissa portée sans un mot.

Il se glissa derrière son dos, mit son bras gauche sous le cou de sa compagne et plaça le droit sur le sien. Il sentit alors qu'elle se fondait contre lui, comme si leur deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Sensation qui les réconfortait plus que tout. Alors, la jeune fille, comblée, mit sa main dans la sienne et y déposa de très légères caresses du bout de ses lèvres.

__Quand pars-tu ? _Lui demanda-t-elle, épuisée.

__Tu peux dormir, _répondit-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux noir. _Je ne pars pas demain._

Elle soupira d'aise.

__Tôshirô ?_

__Oui ?_

__Je t'aime._

Et sans plus attendre, ils se laissèrent emporter par Morphée dans un sommeil profond jusqu'au lendemain matin.

A son réveil, Tôshirô sentit qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il tâtonna l'endroit où était Karin la nuit dernière et ne trouva qu'une place vide. Étonné, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver celle qu'il chérissait. Elle était là, assise sur un tabouret devant une petite toile et peignait ce qu'elle voyait, complètement nue.

__Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

__Ne bouges pas, idiot ! _Grogna-t-elle. _Ah ! C'est malin ! Tu as perdu ta position ! Je vais être obligée de continuer de mémoire…_

__De quoi tu parles ?_

__De rien, _dit-elle en riant.

Il la regarda poser ses pinceaux et ses couleurs sur un meuble en bois clair, complètement maculé de peinture.

__Quand on est dans le plus simple appareil, jeune fille, on ne s'en va pas comme ça, sans en faire profiter ceux qui la regardent._

__Ceux ? Ou celui ?_

__Chut. _Chuchota-t-il. _Je crois que tes tableaux te regardent…_

Elle vînt s'allonger sur lui, ses jambes encerclant ses hanches, sa poitrine et ses mains jointes reposant sur son torse sculpté. Elle posa son menton sur celles-ci et dévora son amant du regard.

__C'est mieux comme ça ? _Dit-elle, malicieuse.

__Beaucoup mieux, _répondit-il en essayant vainement de se contrôler.

__Et bien !_ Ria-t-elle en sentant que le sexe de Tôshirô appréciait son contacte. _Seriez-vous emprunt à de mauvaises pensées « Hitsugaya Taïcho » ?_

__A qui la faute ?_

Ils rirent à l'unisson.

Tout à coup, Tôshirô la retourna sous lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle le repoussa gentiment.

__Attends,_ dit-elle. _Je dois me préparer. Une personne doit passer pour voir mes tableaux._

__Ça n'peut pas attendre ?_ Grogna-t-il en embrassant sa gorge. _Je viens si rarement._

__Non,_ reprit-elle en gémissant. _Sinon je ne vais jamais gagner ma vie !_

Il mordilla sa poitrine et fit glisser sa langue sur les pointes qui se durcissaient sous l'excitation.

__Tu es sûr ?_

__Oui,_ cria-t-elle en riant et en le repoussant pour de bon_. Tu es méchant et je me vengerai._

__Alors j'attends ce moment avec impatience._

__Idiot !_ Susurra-t-elle_. Je vais dans la salle de bain me doucher et m'habiller et après, tu y disparaîtras à ton tours quand elle arrivera, ok ?_

Il acquiesça en la regardant s'éloigner.

Une heure plus tard, Karin fit entrer une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années qui ressemblait à une vrai femme d'affaire. Elle était immense sur ses grands talons aiguilles et son tailleur noir tombait à la perfection.

La jeune fille se sentit en total contraste avec son T-shirt rouge maculé de tâche d'art et son jeans troué. Cependant, cette dame n'avait pas l'air de se sentir mal à l'aise au milieu de cet amas de peintures et de toiles traînant comme des cadavres sur le sol de l'atelier.

__Bonjour Kurosaki-san. Je me nomme Maeda Amane et je remplace Akira-san à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'est donc moi qui passerais tous les mois pour recueillir vos œuvres. C'est un honneur pour moi de…_

Elle s'arrêta en entendant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain.

__Vous n'êtes pas seule ?_ Dit-elle avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

__Euh… non._

La chasseuse d'art eût un petit regard complice qui en disait long puis reprit sa conversation comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée.

__Bien ! Vous nous avez déjà gâtés avec l'exposition de vos toiles sous le nom de « La Lignée Blanche » qui a été un franc succès, je dois dire. Je crois savoir que vous gardez le même genre de nom pour toutes vos collections ?_

__Ouais,_ répondit Karin en l'entraînant devant un conteneur qu'elle ouvrit. _Voici…_

__Oh quelle beauté !_ Cria Maeda Amane en regardant la première toile qui débutait la série. _Toutes ces couleurs qui n'en réunissent qu'une seule et qui forment ce splendide relief ! C'est merveilleux !_

__Euh…ouais..._

__Quel sera le nom de cette série ? Au vu de la dominante je dirais « La Lignée Rouge » ?_

Karin acquiesça en soupirant. Ces noms n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires mais elle ne savait vraiment pas nommer ses toiles. Sinon, elle aurait dû les appeler « Yusu », ou « Ichigo », ou encore d'autre puisqu'elle s'était toujours inspirée d'un de leurs mouvements, d'une chose qu'ils avaient faite ou dit, d'une position qu'ils avaient pris… Sa famille et ses amis étaient son inspiration.

Alors que la chasseuse d'art contemplait les tableaux, son regard fut attiré par une autre toile posée sur un grand chevalet et sur une toile posée au sol.

__Mon Dieu ! _Cria-t-elle. _Et ceux-là Kurosaki-san ! Ils sont si splendides ! On dirait que cette ombre va sortir de sa cage ! Et ses yeux ! Ils sont si… envoûtants ! On croirait qu'un dragon va se jeter sur nous ! Quelle belle alliance entre réalisme et fantaisie ! Et ce tableau-là ! Il n'est pas terminé, je sais, mais ce bel Apollon aux cheveux blanc qui dort paisiblement et cette dominante de bleu et de turquoise ! J'adore ! Est-ce la prochaine « Lignée » que vous préparez ? _

__Non,_ dit fermement Karin. _Ceux-là ne seront pas à vendre. C'est…personnel._

Maeda Amane sembla très déçu.

__Dommage. Ils sont d'un réalisme extraordinaire ! Excepté peut-être la couleur de ses cheveux… ça donne un côté onirique à la toile… _

Elle contempla avec insistance le corps nu de Tôshirô enroulé dans ses draps blanc trop longtemps au goût de Karin qui commença à montrer des signes d'impatience.

__Bien !_ Conclut la quinquagénaire en revenant à son objectif numéro un. _J'emporte avec moi ce conteneur pour préparer le vernissage et je vous appelle quand tout sera fin prêt ! _

__Il y a ce conteneur là aussi pour La Lignée Rouge,_ rajouta Karin en désignant une immense boite au fond de la salle.

__Et bien ! Et bien ! Et bien ! Vous vous êtes surpassé ces derniers-temps ! Mon patron ne m'en avait pas parlé, mais ça ne pose aucun souci, bien sûr ! C'est même époustouflant ! J'enverrai notre coursier le chercher avec sa camionnette dans la semaine !_

Et sur ce, elle partit à grand pas, ne laissant dans le hangar qu'un parfum d'ambition et de passion.

Karin soupira. Elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise quand elle recevait des gens chez elle. D'autant plus quand ces personnes-là débordés d'un entrain bien trop étalé à son gout.

__Ça va ?_ Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vers Tôshirô. Il n'avait pour seul habit qu'une serviette blanche entourée autour de sa taille.

__Bien mieux maintenant,_ fit-elle en faisant glisser la serviette le long de ses cuisses.

Elle se colla contre lui et mordilla le bout de son nez.

__Je t'aime…_


	6. Chapter 6 : Grand Vide et Aveu

**CHAPITRE VI : Grand Vide et Aveu**

__IMPOSSIBLE !_ Cria le capitaine dans sa cellule en donnant un coup contre le mur. _Je n'ai pas pu être aussi bête ! Tu mens !_

Cette fois-ci, Karin ne put plus retenir ses larmes. Elles coulèrent à flot le long de ses joues pâles comme si plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Elle était là, allongée dans ce lit inconfortable, pleurant silencieusement pour qu'il ne sache pas le mal qu'il lui faisait.

_« Non »_ pensa-t-elle. _« Il ne doit pas savoir ce que je ressens. »_

__Bordel !_ Continua-t-il. _Que m'as-tu fais ? Jamais je n'aurais pu trahir la confiance de mon Commandant-Capitaine pour une vulgaire... sorcière !_

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Karin gémit et laissa un sanglot s'échapper de ses mains qu'elle avait plaqué contre sa bouche pour étouffer le moindre bruit qui aurait pu trahir son émoi.

Dans la cellule d'à côté, il sembla que le capitaine avait arrêté de bouger pour écouter. Le silence n'avait jamais été aussi pesant qu'en cet instant.

__Kurosaki-san..._

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à calmer ses sanglots.

__T'ai-je jamais dit que je t'aimais ?_

Alors ce fut comme un violent coup de poing pour elle. Lui avait-il déjà dit ses quelques mots ? Une fois ? Une seule fois ?

Elle tenta de réunir au mieux ses souvenirs malgré les secousses qui remuaient son corps de part et d'autre mais rien... le néant... pas la moindre trace de ces trois mots dans sa tête...

__Je vois,_ répondit Tôshirô posément. _Peut-être que j'étais en mission ? Pour te surveiller tout ce temps et comme nous avons tous perdu la mémoire, personne ne s'en rappelle ! Ou alors j'ai perdu la tête et je me suis amusé avec toi mais ça ne me ressemble pas._

__Tout comme de dire « je t'aime » à ceux qui te tiennent à cœur non ?_ Cria-t-elle, désespérée comme jamais.

Cette question de la jeune fille le plongea dans une profonde réflexion. Lui aurait-il dit ces mots même s'il les pensait ?

Il secoua sa tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Non. Jamais il n'aurait réagis si bêtement, surtout pour une fille. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle et qu'elle déclenchait un trouble étrange dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle mais jamais, jamais de sa vie, il n'aurait défié les lois à ce point. Pour quoi ? Quelques instants de vices entre ses bras ? N'était-il pas entièrement dévoué à la cause du Seireitei ? Et surtout, quel charme avait-elle bien pu utiliser pour le confondre à ce point ?

Il pensa alors à sa division qui devait être dans une pagaille énorme, à Matsumoto qui devait le défendre corps et âme au péril de sa propre vie et à Hinamori avec qui il avait vécu toute son enfance, à sa grand-mère... sa grand-mère qui ne devait même pas savoir qu'elle ne reverrait plus son petit-fils...

Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête !

Il entendit la jeune fille à côté, secouée par des sanglots. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Toute cette histoire était-elle montée de toute pièce ?

C'est sur cette réflexion que la porte du couloir s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer un homme froid qu'il reconnût comme étant le Capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya.

Tôshirô se rapprocha des barreaux, prêt à accueillir sa sentence, mais le Capitaine de la sixième division s'arrêta à la cellule qui jouxtait la sienne. Celle de Kurosaki Karin.

_« Ça ne présage rien de bon »_ pensa-t-il.

La jeune fille releva la tête brusquement pour voir l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il y avait dans ses yeux une sévérité sans pareil et lorsqu'il ouvrit la cellule pour y pénétrer, Karin se jeta d'un bond contre le mur pour lui faire face, prête à se défendre.

Elle se rappelait que c'était lui qui avait tenté de la tuer moins d'une semaine avant ce jour.

__J'ai des questions à vous poser,_ dit-il sèchement_. Et vous allez y répondre de grès ou de force._

Le corps de la jeune fille fut parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi. Qu'entendait-il par « de grès ou de force » ?

__Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à me poser des questions alors que vous n'écoutez même pas les réponses…_

__Il est temps de cesser de mentir Kurosaki-san et de nous révéler vos intentions._

Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et pourtant, de tout son être, Karin sentait qu'il était très sérieux et que les choses allaient déraper.

__Vous nous avez parlé d'un certain Kurosaki Ichigo que vous nous décrivez comme étant votre frère et un shinigamis. Pourtant, nos recherches nous démontrent qu'il n'y a aucune trace de cet homme. D'après vous, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

__Je ne sais pas !_ Dit-elle, ironique. _Cherchez mieux ?_

__Vous allez cesser de jouer avec nous. Répondez !_

Elle le défia du regard.

Il avança alors ses mains vers elle et murmura une incantation qu'elle ne comprit pas. Tout-à-coup, toute sa chair se mit à la bruler atrocement. Un cri de douleur sortit de sa bouche, exprimant la violence qui était faite à son corps.

Puis, après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, la douleur s'arrêta brusquement.

Elle tomba à genoux, la respiration coupée.

__Qu'avez-vous fait de nos zanpakuto et pourquoi ne pouvons-nous plus les invoquer ?_

__Je… je n'en sais rien !_

__Arrêtez de mentir !_ Vociféra-t-il en relançant ce sort qui déchirait ses entrailles. _Si vous n'en saviez rien, pourquoi avoir peint ce tableau ?_

__Je… JE NE SAIS PAS !_ Cria-t-elle une fois la torture arrêtée, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses mâchoires contractées_. J'ai juste rêvé d'eux c'est tout ! Je n'y suis pour rien !_

La colère traversa les yeux du Capitaine et il murmura à nouveau son incantation.

La douleur était telle, que Karin croyait que sa tête se déchirait en deux. Elle sentait que ses organes internes se broyaient et que sa peau suait par tous ses pores d'une violence extrême.

La torture cessa. Elle attrapa la couverture de son lit et la glissa contre elle, entre son bourreau et elle, comme si cela pouvait suffire à la protéger.

__Et notre amnésie ? Et le fait que le Capitaine Hitsugaya soit impliqué dans cette histoire ? Quel est son rôle ?_

Tôshirô bougea dans sa cellule. Alors ce fut comme un choc électrique traversant le corps de la jeune fille de part et d'autre. Elle revit ses yeux d'un turquoise envoûtant, sentit l'odeur de sa peau, la chaleur de ses baisers et toutes les images de celui qu'elle aimait lorsqu'il l'avait touché, embrassé et savouré. Peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient tous croire ou penser. Elle l'aimait réellement, d'une passion sans limite.

Elle sut alors, à ce moment-là ce qu'elle devait faire.

Cet homme ne l'écoutait pas quoi qu'elle puisse dire et il finirait par la tuer à un moment donné, et il tuerait ensuite celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Que pouvait-elle faire pour le sauver ? Comment allait-elle s'y prendre pour qu'il ne périsse pas sous leurs coups ?

Elle repensa aux phrases que son amant lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt : « _Que m'as-tu fais ? », « Peut-être que j'étais en mission ? Pour te surveiller tout ce temps et comme nous avons tous perdu la mémoire, personne ne s'en rappelle !_ ».

Alors, pleine de désespoir mais résignée, elle releva la tête vers son tortionnaire, força ses lèvres à s'étirer en un sourire et murmura :

__Assez joué. J'avoue. C'est moi qui ai semé toute cette pagaille…_


	7. Chapter 7 : Amnésie

**CHAPITRE VII : Amnésie**

__C'est flippant quand même_, confia le Capitaine Kyoraku à son ami de la treizième division.

Vingt-deux personnes attendaient dans une immense salle prévue pour les réunions. Tous étaient soit Capitaine, soit vice-Capitaines.

__Que savons-nous sur la situation ? _Dit un homme immense avec une tête de chien.

__Il semblerait,_ avança une femme plantureuse aux cheveux roux, _que la perte de mémoire liée au monde Réel soit un cas général pour tout le Seireitei. _

__Nous attendons,_ enchaîna un jeune homme aux yeux turquoise, _que le Capitaine Kurotsuchi revienne avec tous les rapports que nous avons faits suite à nos précédentes missions sur terre._

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la salle. Puis un autre homme, des clochettes dans les cheveux grogna.

__J'me rappelle avoir éclaté du Arrancars au Hueco Mundo il y a quelques années avec un mec mais j'arrive pas à me rappeler qui… Y avait une putain de nana aussi…_

__Et notre combat à Karakura, celui qu'on avait prévu ! Je sais même pas si on l'a fait !_

__Je ne me souviens pas non plus de toutes les fois où j'y ai été envoyé cette année et l'année d'avant et encore d'avant !_ Gémit une petite brune.

Pendant toutes ses affirmations, le Capitaine Kuchiki fixait sa sœur adoptive. Il se souvenait qu'il avait faillis la tuer mais il ne se rappelait pas pourquoi cela n'était pas arrivé. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le décider à renoncer à la justice ? Et pourquoi, déjà, avait-il voulu la condamner ? Décidément, la confusion régnait et générait énormément de questionnements.

Tout à coup, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer le Commandant-Capitaine, le Capitaine Kurotsuchi et leur subordonné.

Tous se rangèrent en ligne, annonçant le début de la réunion.

__Ceci est un cas de force majeur, _dit posément le Commandant-Capitaine_. Il semble que nous ayons perdu la mémoire en ce qui concerne le monde Réel ainsi que ceux qui s'y trouve et avec qui nous aurions apparemment allié nos forces. Des humains, semble-t-il. _

__Qui sont-ils, _demanda le Capitaine Ukitake.

__Nous n'en savons rien, _répondit le Capitaine Kurotsuchi_. Sur les rapports que vous me rédigez à chaque retour, les noms des protagonistes terriens ont comme qui dirait disparu !_

__Disparu ?_ Cria un Capitaine aux cheveux rouge. _Comment c'est possible ? Quelqu'un se serait introduit dans votre division ?_

__Je ne crois pas. Je pense que ça relève d'une magie plus puissante._

__Et pour nos zanpakuto, nous n'avons aucune information. Impossible de savoir pourquoi ils ne répondent plus._

L'assemblée se mit à protester.

Le Commandant-Capitaine leva une main pour demander le silence. Tous s'exécutèrent avec respect pour l'écouter.

__Cependant, tous les éléments nous conduisent à la ville de Karakura. La division des recherches a passé toute la ville au scanner et nous avons découvert un lieu où se concentre une énorme masse de reïatsu. Du reïatsu pur, sans âme, sans porteur. De plus, un de nos éclaireurs nous a confirmé qu'il était impossible d'intégrer un gigaï une fois sur place. _

Le rang s'agita un peu.

__Comment est-ce possible ?_ Demanda le Capitaine Kuchiki.

__Nous n'en savons rien. C'est pour cela que plusieurs d'entre vous vont y être envoyé afin d'enquêter et d'éclaircir cette histoire. Je le répète. C'est un cas de force majeur. Sans nos souvenirs et nos armes, nous sommes vulnérables et incapables d'agir au mieux pour protéger l'équilibre._

__Qui enverrez-vous pour cette mission ?_ Demanda un homme à l'apparence fragile, les cheveux longs et blancs.

Tous le regardèrent, dans l'attente. Cette mission était capitale et c'était en aveugle qu'elle allait se dérouler. Il était impossible de savoir ce qui allait les attendre une fois arrivé à bon port. Amis ? Ennemis ? Ni l'un, ni l'autre ?

__Très bien, _reprit le vieil homme. _Partiront…_


	8. Chapter 8 : Entre rêve et réalité

**CHAPITRE VIII : Entre Rêve et Réalité**

Karin massa sa nuque endoloris. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir sans que des cauchemars l'assaillent au beau milieu de la nuit.

Elle voyait des créatures en tout genre qui regardaient le mur, sans bouger, assises sur son canapé, autours de sa table basse et même s'il ne se passait rien, l'angoisse était persistante, pénétrante comme une lame de rasoir.

Animal ou humanoïde, ils transperçaient son âme comme une lame tranchante.

Alors elle s'asseyait devant son chevalet chaque matin et continuait de peindre un peu de ce rêve, du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ce tableau était sans doute la plus belle œuvre qu'elle ait jamais peinte mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'aimer. Autours de ces créatures, il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel, quelque chose de capital, un blanc qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combler.

Karin, épuisée, posa son pinceau et sa palette sur le sol en contemplant ses trois extravagants personnages qui l'observaient avec rancœur et surtout, elle fixa cette aura rouge, pleine d'agressivité qui avait l'air de danser sur place, planant au-dessus de son canapé.

__Je deviens folle_, soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

La jeune fille attrapa une tasse de café remplis à ras bord et songea à son amant.

Il était partit depuis deux longs mois déjà et son absence était de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Pourtant, elle savait bien à quoi s'attendre en sortant clandestinement avec un capitaine du Seireitei ! Mais elle accumulait depuis quelque temps la fatigue et l'angoisse et personne à qui en parler.

Isshin et Yusu étant partit en vacances à l'étranger, Karin n'avait que peu de nouvelles d'eux et cet éloignement lui pesait beaucoup. D'autant plus que son frère continuait sans cesse à jouer les filles de l'air.

A cette pensée, elle retrouva un peu de gaieté et sourit en imaginant Ichigo habillé d'une robe rose, dansant au milieu des fleurs de cerisier, le vent dans les cheveux.

Elle se surprit à ricaner en secouant la tête. Avec la fatigue, son esprit se laissait bien trop souvent aller vers des pensées farfelues. Mais toujours personne avec qui les partager. Ryohei ? A l'université de Tokyo. Kei ? Avec sa copine. Kazuya ? A l'étranger. Et Heita ? Au boulot. Elle soupira de lassitude.

Karin s'allongea sur son canapé en posant sa tasse sur le sol et ferma les yeux quelques minutes dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil. Mais tout-à-coup, alors que son corps s'abandonnait, elle sentit que quelque chose l'épiait. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et se redressa pour trouver celui ou celle qui l'observait.

Rien. Le vide. Juste ses tableaux. Surtout ce tableau.

Intriguée par une chose nouvelle, Karin se leva, sa tasse à la main et se dirigea vers sa toile. Mais lorsqu'elle fut assez près pour contempler son cauchemar, une horrible image se présenta à elle.

Les créatures qui regardaient le mur quelques minutes auparavant, comme elle l'avait peint, tournés à présent leur visages et leurs yeux débordant d'agressivité vers elle. Son cœur rata un battement et elle sentit que le sol devenait mou. S'écroulant par terre, elle perdit connaissance.

_« Aide-nous »_

_« Entends-tu, gamine ? »_

_« Nous sommes nombreux à t'appeler mais tu n'écoutes pas vraiment, tu sais ? Concentre-toi ! »_

_« Eh ! Karin-chan ! Tu te souviens de moi ? T'as juste à nous peindre avec eux ! C'est tout ! »_

_« Kurosaki-san… je sais qui tu es, je sais ce que tu as fait. Je sais aussi dans quels ennuis nous sommes lui et moi maintenant. S'il meurt, je n'ai plus aucun intérêt. Alors aide-nous et après… disparait. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »_

_« Ceci ne te regarde pas. »_

_« Vous connaissez cette gamine ? »_

_« … »_

_« Eh ! Le glaçon ! Je te parle ! »_

_« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de discuter de ça ? »_

_« C'est vrai ! Peu importe qui est cette fille. Elle nous voit et nous entends. C'est tout ce qui compte. »_

_« Mouais. Vite dis. Moi j'vous dis qu'on est bloqué pour un bon bout de temps. »_

_« Non. Plus pour longtemps. Ils approchent… Je le sens… »_

Lorsque Karin ouvrit les yeux, sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle s'était sûrement cognée en tombant pendant son malaise.

Soudain, revenant à la réalité, elle se releva et fixa intensément son tableau. Cependant, les visages des créatures regardaient le mur comme elle l'avait originellement peint. Avait-elle rêvé ? Etait-ce une hallucination dû à son manque de sommeil ? Pourtant cette sensation lui avait parût tellement réelle !

Elle posa une main tremblante sur son cœur lancé à toute vitesse comme un moteur de voiture de course et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

__Allez Karin,_ dit-elle pour apaiser son rythme cardiaque, _c'est rien ! Juste la fatigue et le manque d'exercice._

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'avec cette histoire, elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dehors depuis plusieurs jours.

__Bonne idée,_ reprit-elle. _Mes placards sont vides. J'vais aller faire quelques courses…_

Sur ce, elle recouvrit sa toile avec un tissu, attrapa au vol une veste en jeans, mit ses vieilles baskets délavées et claqua la porte derrière elle.

La ville ne changeait pas. Toujours les mêmes immeubles, les mêmes boutiques, les mêmes visages… Tout paraissait fade aux yeux de la jeune fille. Sa fatigue était bien trop grande pour en apprécier le bruit et les couleurs. Et malheureusement, cela se ressentait sur son travail.

Maeda Amane, la chasseuse d'art l'appelait tous les jours pour savoir où en était sa nouvelle collection. Bien sûr, il était bien trop tôt pour faire une nouvelle exposition mais une constante dans son travail était de rigueur lorsque l'artiste plaisait énormément. Surtout une jeune artiste peintre comme elle. Et puis, l'inspiration, ça ne se commandait pas…

D'ailleurs, elle se rappela que cette dernière devait passer dans le courant de l'après-midi pour voir où en était sa nouvelle « Lignée ».

Karin sortit rapidement d'une grande surface, les bras chargés de paquets. Elle n'arrivait pas à effacer les hallucinations de sa mémoire. Durant ce lapse de temps, il lui avait même semblé qu'on l'interpelait, lui parlait mais ce n'était pour elle qu'un infime sentiment trop éloigné de la réalité pour pouvoir en être sûr et certaine.

Elle marcha ainsi pendant une demi-heure vers la sortis de la ville, en direction de la forêt quand, passant devant une vitrine, une angoisse foudroyante lui serra les tripes. Elle se stoppa net, la respiration s'accélérant de seconde en seconde.

Reculant d'un pas, elle tourna ses yeux avec appréhension en direction de la vitre. Mais lorsqu'elle y regarda de plus près, une fois de plus, son esprit l'avait trompé. Elle était pourtant sûr qu'au milieu de cet amas d'objets en tout genre, au milieu de ses gadgets à bas prix, d'avoir aperçu la silhouette d'un samouraï en armure. Mais toujours rien. Juste une impression oppressante.

__Eh ! Vous !_ Cria un homme par la porte du magasin.

Karin sursauta et laissa glisser ses paquets par terre. Alors les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sans pouvoir se retenir, elle émit une plainte et se laissa choir vers le sol.

__Pardon Mademoiselle !_ S'empressa de dire le vendeur en sortant pour l'aider à ramasser ses courses. _Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer ! _

__Ce… ce n'est rien,_ dit-elle en séchant ses larmes avec honte. _Je suis juste fatiguée, excusez-moi._

Le vendeur lui sourit gentiment en l'aidant à se relever.

__J'ai vu que vous regardiez ma vitrine avec insistance,_ dit-il en rougissant. _Alors j'voulais simplement savoir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose._

__Je… non merci. J'ai cru voir… non rien, pardon. Je… je vais y aller._

Et Karin attrapa les paquets que le vendeur tenait dans ses bras et commença à partir quand celui-ci lui attrapa le bras. Elle sursauta et lorsqu'elle le regarda, ses yeux à lui étaient vides, sans expression.

__Qu'est-ce que t'attends, gamine !_ Dit-il avec une voix étrange qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout_. Sors nous de ce merdier et vite !_

__Que je… quoi ?_

__Dis-lui d'arrêter ça parce que là-haut, c'est vraiment la merde !_

__Que j'arrête quoi ?_

Tout-à-coup, le vendeur pâlit et chancela sur ses jambes avant de jeter un nouveau regard sur la jeune fille.

__Vous disiez Mademoiselle ?_

__Je disais ? Mais… mais c'est vous à l'instant qui me parliez ! Qui est-ce que je dois arrêter ?_

Le jeune homme la fixa comme si elle était cinglée.

__Laissez tombé. Je rentre chez moi et encore désolée pour le dérangement._

Karin reprit son chemin à grands pas. Elle n'en revenait pas. Toutes ces choses qui lui arrivaient la rendaient complétement hors d'elle. Fallait-il qu'elle voit un médecin ? Et pourquoi Tôshirô n'était pas auprès d'elle en cet instant ! Elle était persuadé qu'il l'aurait écouté et cru.

C'était décidé. En rentrant, elle téléphonerait à son frère pour savoir de quelle manière elle devait agir. Peut-être que si elle lui laissait un message, il finirait par rappeler avant qu'elle ne sombre dans la folie.


	9. Chapter 9 : Le tableau interdit

**CHAPITRE IX : Le Tableau Interdit**

La salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Quatre silhouettes fouillaient un petit hangar dans l'espoir de trouver un indice. Mais rien de bien significatif. Des peintures, des pinceaux, des vêtements.

__Vous voyez quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce gros bordel ?_

__Capitaine Zaraki, si nous avions découvert quelque chose, vous seriez au courant je crois…_

Kenpachi grogna. Ce genre de mission l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Il espérait en venant dans le monde réel trouver de quoi s'occuper un peu. Un ennemi ou deux. Ou trois. Peut-être plus encore !

Au lieu de ça, il devait partager son temps avec ce glaçon d'Hitsugaya, cet âne excité d'Abarai et ce prétentieux Kuchiki. Ils étaient complètement perdus sans leurs zanpakuto alors que lui ne perdait pas grand-chose à ce jeu-là, exception faite à sa mémoire. L'idée d'avoir battu et été vaincu par des ennemis dont il ne se souvenait même pas le nom ou le visage, ou au moins la force spirituelle, l'irritait comme jamais.

Et devoir, par-dessus tout, fouiller un hangar où s'amoncelaient des objets en tout genre sans grande importance commençait à le chauffer sérieusement.

__Capitaine Abarai,_ dit-il, _vous voyez un truc intéressant dans ce putain de merdier ?_

Une voix s'éleva d'une petite salle qui jouxtait le mur du fond.

__C'est une fille qui habite là._

__Comment savez-vous ça ?_ Demanda le Capitaine Kuchiki qui regretta presqu'instantanément d'avoir posé cette question.

__Euh…_ hésita Renji Abarai. _C'est… c'est une salle de bain et dans les tiroirs, ben… y a des sous-v…_

__C'est bon, merci Capitaine,_ le coupa Tôshirô. _Nous avons compris._

Ce-dernier observait le hangar avec appréhension. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur s'accélérait comme ça à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur les meubles et les objets. Qui avait-il de si important dans l'odeur de cette salle pour que son corps frissonne ?

__Je ne vois rien qui pourrait expliquer une telle concentration de reïatsu dans cette partie de la forêt_, dit le Capitaine Kuchiki.

__Pourtant,_ reprit Tôshirô, _c'est la seule habitation dans ce coin-là. Le début de la ville est à, au moins vingt minutes de marche. _

__Attendons sa propriétaire_, suggéra Zaraki Kenpachi en bouillant de l'intérieur. _Je suis sûr qu'elle aura pleins de choses à nous raconter…_

__Si il y a une propriétaire_, ajouta la Capitaine Abarai. _Les placards de la cuisine sont quasiment vides._

__Oui mais les peintures de ces tableaux-là ont l'air fraîches._

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe.

__Bien,_ reprit le Capitaine Hitsugaya_. Je propose que nous montions la garde en dehors de ce taudis et que nous observions la situation jusqu'à ce que quelque chose bouge._

Tous les trois acquiescèrent. Mais lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter les lieux, le regard de Byakuya Kuchiki s'arrêta sur une tasse de café renversée sur le sol. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et se releva pour faire face à un grand drap blanc, reposant sur un immense rectangle. Que pouvait-il y avoir derrière pour être ainsi dissimulé ?

Alors il approcha sa main et attrapa le bout de tissu pour tirer dessus quand, tout-à-coup, la porte d'entrée grinça.

__Kurosaki-san ?_ Minauda la voix d'une femme. _Vous êtes là ?_

Il n'y eut, bien sûr aucune réponse.

Alors, la femme entra et caressa toute la salle de ses yeux ambitieux.

Les quatre capitaines encore présents en plein milieu de ce champ de bataille retinrent leur souffle. Allait-elle les voir ? Mais la chance fut de leur côté car elle cria :

__Tu peux entrer ! Elle n'est pas là !_

__Vous êtes sûr ? Elle n'aime pas trop être dérangée…_

Un jeune homme de seize ans environ passa sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte. Il était blond comme les blés et ses yeux étaient d'un vert clair comme deux pommes. Il avait l'air timide et étourdis.

__Si je te le dis,_ reprit-elle_. Tous les artistes de Karakura me donnent leur clef pour passer prendre leurs œuvres quand ils sont absents, mais obtenir celle de Kurosaki-san a été plus qu'un challenge ! Elle est vraiment sauvage, cette jeune fille. Très asociale._

__C'est pour ça que j'aime pas la croiser… la dernière fois, elle m'a dit de déguerpir vite, avec son conteneur… Pourtant, vous aviez pas dit qu'elle devrait être là aujourd'hui ?_

__Tu sais, avec ces artistes, on peut s'attendre à tout ! C'est pour ça que maintenant, je rentre sans frapper. J'aime les surprises…_

Maeda Amane, la chasseuse d'art, fit glisser sa main aux griffes acérées sur des conteneurs. Qui avait-il à l'intérieur ? Elle savait que Karin n'avait pas encore achevée sa nouvelle « Lignée » mais elle mourait d'envie de voir où elle en était.

__Y a quoi dans ces conteneurs-là ?_ Dit le jeune homme, curieux.

__Sa nouvelle série, je suppose. Mais nous allons attendre qu'elle revienne pour ouvrir ça. Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait si je fouillais dans ses affaires sans son autorisation._

__Mais on vient pas chercher quelque chose ?_

__Non, idiot ! On vient voir si le travail progresse ! Avec ses artistes, on ne sait jamais s'ils vont être prêts à temps ! Alors, on vient parfois les pousser un peu à trouver l'inspiration, vois-tu ?_

Le garçon fit « non » de la tête et alla s'assoir sur le canapé, à côté du capitaine Zaraki qui le fixait d'une aura meurtrière. Il ne réagit pas.

__C'est dommage quand même,_ reprit-il en faisant la moue.

__De quoi ?_ Demanda la chasseuse d'art.

__Ben, elle est vraiment mignonne cette Kurosaki-san, mais c'est pas comme ça qu'elle se trouvera un mari ! Surtout en vivant dans un bordel pareil !_

__Détrompes-toi !_

Maeda Amane se mit à ricaner bêtement. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui prépare un coup-bas.

__Vous me faites peur des fois Maeda-sama… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « Détrompes-toi » ? Elle a quelqu'un ?_

__Et bien, figures-toi que la première fois que je suis venue ici, il y avait quelqu'un sous la douche !_

__Ouais. Et ?_

__Et bien, comme je suis curieuse, j'ai jeté un œil par la fenêtre en sortant pour voir si mes soupçons étaient fondés ! Et figures-toi qu'elle couche avec un dieu ! _

__Pff. N'importe quoi…_

__Tu ne me crois pas ?_

__Maeda-sama… des fois vous dites des trucs bizarres alors j'ai toujours du mal à savoir si c'est du lard ou du cochon…_

__Je peux te le prouver ! _

__Ah ouais ? Et comment ?_

__Elle l'a peint !_

__Qui ça ? Le gars ?_

__Oui ! J'ai même cru que c'était sa nouvelle série de tableau et elle m'a dit que non. Que c'était personnel ! _

__Ben si c'est personnel…_

__Attends ! Je vais te le retrouver ! Il doit être fini maintenant ! La dernière fois, il était sur ce chevalet-là !_

Maeda Amane se jeta sur le drap qui recouvrait sa nouvelle toile, là où Byakuya avait posé sa main quelques secondes auparavant, et l'enleva précieusement. Elle fit une grimace d'exaspération.

__Vraiment ! Ces artistes !_

__Qu'est-ce qu'il y a patronne ?_

__Pourquoi a-t-elle recouvert une toile blanche ? Vraiment, je ne les comprends pas, parfois. Attends ! Il doit être dans ce conteneur-là ! Le grand ! Aides moi à l'ouvrir._

Et tandis que la chasseuse d'art et son laquais se dirigeaient vers une grande boite en aluminium, quatre capitaines restaient muets, figés devant la représentation corporelle – ou presque – de leurs zanpakuto. Là où Maeda Amane voyait une toile blanche, les autres se trouvaient confrontés à une masse impressionnante de reïatsu pur sur cette fresque.

Un homme froid avec une croix blanche, un samouraï, un singe à queue de serpent et une aura rouge meurtrière faisaient l'objet de ce merveilleux tableau.

Renji Abarai se jeta à son tour dessus et toucha la surface.

__C'est sec,_ dit-il. _Pourtant, il y a des blancs dans ce tableau. Et pourquoi Zabimaru est-il là-dedans ? Et Hyorinmaru ? Et…_

__Je n'en sais pas plus que vous,_ murmura Byakuya Kuchiki. _Je crois qu'attendre la propriétaire des lieux n'est vraiment pas une mauvaise idée… nous allons avoir quelques questions à lui poser._

Tous se regardèrent avec un air entendu. Ils avaient sûrement trouvé la raison de tout ce chamboulement. La raison pour laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer avec leur zanpakuto. Cette concentration énorme de reïatsu pur autour de ce hangar. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils plus pénétrer dans un gigaï. Et enfin, ce qu'étaient devenu leurs souvenirs.

__Bien,_ conclut le Capitaine Hitsugaya. _Nous allons nous cacher ici pendant un moment et je crois que la meilleur tactique et de lui tomber dessus sans qu'elle ne nous voit. Si cette Kurosaki-san a bien peint ça, elle doit sûrement s'attendre à notre visite et elle risque de s'enfuir. _

__Pas vous Taïcho_, dit le capitaine Zaraki avec une certaine excitation dans la voix.

Tôshirô se retourna vers lui, étonné.

__Comment ça, pas moi ?_

__Je crois, petit Capitaine_, reprit la grande brute en fixant la femme et le jeune garçon qui s'extasiaient devant un conteneur ouvert, _que la mission s'arrête ici pour vous._

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers ce que tous regardaient.

Son cœur rata alors un battement et son souffle se coupa.

La chasseuse d'art avait sorti et appuyé un grand tableau sur lequel il se voyait nu, en parti recouvert d'un drap qui ne cachait que de justesse sa virilité et dans ses bras, il tenait une jeune fille magnifique, également nue dont les cheveux noirs se mélangeaient aux siens. Leur deux corps se serraient l'un contre l'autre et leurs lèvres échangeaient un baiser qui n'aurait pu tromper personne.

__C'est lui !_ Cria Maeda Amane_. C'est avec cet homme qu'elle a fait l'amour quand je suis partit ! Oh ! C'était vraiment fusionnel entre eux ! Merveilleux ! Elle a même réussis à se peindre elle-même dans cette œuvre !_

__Pourquoi, elle n'y était pas au début ?_

__Elle ne l'avait pas fini !_

Et tandis que ces deux-là trépignaient de joie devant l'intimité de Karin, Tôshirô, lui, sentait que le monde s'écroulait sur ses épaules. Tout son corps était figé, comme un bloc de glace.

Deux mains vinrent tout-à-coup se poser de part et d'autre de ses épaules pour le tenir fermement.

__Je crois Hitsugaya Taïcho_, conclut le Capitaine Kuchiki, _que cette mission était votre dernière…_


	10. Chapter 10 : Confession

**CHAPITRE X : Confession**

__Assez joué. J'avoue. C'est moi qui ai semé toute cette pagaille…_

Le Capitaine Kuchiki baissa ses mains lentement. Il la regardait avec méfiance. Venait-elle d'avouer ou jouait-elle encore avec lui ?

__Vous avouez pour tout ?_

Karin essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait de rassembler ses idées. Que lui reprochait-on déjà ? Ah oui. La disparition des âmes des zanpakuto dans leurs réceptacles d'acier. Quoi d'autre ?

__Avouez-vous_, reprit le capitaine, _avoir créé le trouble au sein du Seireitei et mit en danger l'équilibre ?_

__Je…_

__Répondez !_

__Je viens de vous dire que oui !_

Byakuya fit signe à sa captive de s'assoir. Consciente du danger que représentait cet homme, elle ne tergiversa pas et s'assit tant bien que mal sur le lit, sa couverture toujours serrée contre son corps meurtrit. Allait-il la croire ?

__Reprenons. Etes-vous la cause de cette concentration pur de reïatsu, de ce champ de force autour de votre… habitat ?_

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'insulte une fois de plus ? Son hangar ressemblait, certes, à un amoncellement d'objets en tout genre mais c'était son coin de paradis à elle. Cette façon qu'il avait de nommer l'endroit ressemblait plus à une insulte qu'à un simple mot.

__C'est… c'est ce qui se produit quand… quand je… quand je…_

__Quand vous ?_

__Quand je pratique la magie !_

L'accusation que Tôshirô lui avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt en la traitant de _« sorcière »_ lui laissa l'espoir que la magie existait bien.

Et le résultat fut le bon. Le Capitaine Kuchiki parut même un peu effrayé mais ce n'était qu'une ombre si furtive sur son visage que la jeune fille oublia tout aussi vite l'avoir vu paraître, remplacée par une aura pesante et étouffante.

__Êtes-vous nécromancienne ?_

Elle haussa les épaules.

__Je sais pas comment vous appelez ça. Donnez-moi le nom que vous voudrez. Nécromancienne, sorcière, magicienne… _

__Comment faites-vous ?_ Coupa-t-il.

Karin l'interrogea du regard. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle avait tellement peur de faire un faux pas que tout son cerveau bouillonnait et analysait chaque mot, chaque intonation de son bourreau.

Elle souhaitait tant sauver son amant qu'elle prenait le risque de s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque réponse.

__Pour lancer vos sorts ? Hadô ? Bakudo ? Kido ?_

Bien entendu, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait. Puis elle se rappela que tout avait commencé avec ce tableau.

__Je peint. C'est tout._

Le capitaine ne bougeait plus. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'une magie comme celle-là. Mentait-elle une fois de plus ou ignorait-elle vraiment comment elle déclenchait sa magie ?

__Bien,_ continua-t-il. _Et maintenant dites-moi comment se fait-il que nous ayons perdu notre mémoire ?_

__C'est une erreur. Je… je voulais juste me venger._

__Vous venger ? De quoi ?_

Intérieurement, elle jubilait. Les choses se passaient comme elle le souhaitait. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Elle ne le savait pas mais c'était sa chance de placer le nom de son frère une fois de plus pour qu'ils continuent les recherches. A présent, il était le seul à pouvoir la sortir de ce merdier.

__Mon frère passe son temps à disparaitre, à nous abandonner parce que vous êtes des lâches et des incapables ! Et il…_

__Encore cette histoire de frère !_

__OUI ! Encore cette histoire de frère ! Je ne mens pas à son sujet ! Il existe bel et bien et il vous a sauvé les miches une bonne dizaine de fois ! Et vous n'êtes même pas capable de le retrouver ! Encore une fois, vous faites preuve d'incompétence !_

__Et bien allez-y ! Redonnez-nous nos souvenirs que nous constations son existence._

Karin sentit son cœur s'accélérer. La bourde. Elle ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose ! Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

__Et bien ?_

__Je… je ne peux pas._

__Vous ne pouvez pas ?_

__Non._

__Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que nos souvenirs vont rester enfouis pour l'éternité ?_

__Bonne question_, lança-t-elle avec désinvolture. _Lorsque je vous ai jeté ce sort, je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences. Je voulais juste vous faire mal. Au moins pendant quelques jours, question de créer la confusion parmi vous. Juste certains d'entre vous. Pas tous. Je ne pensais pas que vos souvenirs seraient touchés._

__Vous ne pensiez pas que…_

Une flamme de fureur s'alluma dans les yeux de Byakuya Kuchiki et lorsque celui-ci la gifla, Karin s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant.

__En fait_, cria-t-il_, vous n'êtes qu'une enfant qui jouait avec des choses qui vous dépassent et à cause de votre manque de discernement, c'est le monde entier qui va périr ! Et comment connaissiez-vous la forme de nos zanpakuto ? Et si le Capitaine Hitsugaya est votre complice, pourquoi l'avoir également touché ?_

__Je… J'ai juste rêvé ! J'ai rêvé de ces créatures ! Je ne savais pas à qui exactement elles appartenaient ! Et je n'en ai peint que quatre ! Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que tout le Seireitei serait touché ?_

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille. Elle entendait l'horrible silence qui régnait dans la cellule de son amant. Autrefois, il l'aurait défendu.

Elle sentait qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le mensonge et il était, à présent impossible de faire marche arrière.

Quant au Capitaine Kuchiki, devinant qu'elle plaçait ses pensées vers le captif numéro deux, il poursuivit :

__Et pour le Capitaine Hitsugaya ? Etait-il complice de tout ça ?_

Tôshirô retient son souffle. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait.

Elle venait de lui faire un long récit sur leur passé commun et tout-à-coup, elle avouait être nécromancienne ! Quel était son rôle à lui dans tout ça ?

Un silence pesant s'installa. Puis un cri. Un cri violent qui brûla ses entrailles.

Cette fille était folle et pourtant, à chaque fois que le capitaine Kuchiki l'assaillait d'une nouvelle incantation, il sentait son corps trembler comme si c'était insupportable. Il savait bien que c'était le rôle de Byakuya de faire parler les prisonniers quand la situation l'exigeait et que, même s'il ne laissait jamais rien paraître, cela l'enchantait peu. Alors, pourquoi sombrait-il à l'idée de l'entendre pleurer ! Etait-ce dû à tout ce qu'elle avait raconté sur eux ?

__Alors ?_ Reprit le capitaine Kuchiki.

__Je l'ai manipulé !_ Cria Karin. _Je voulais qu'il soit à moi ! Qu'il m'appartienne !_

Le cœur de Tôshirô manqua un battement. Ce fut comme un coup de poignard. Elle le manipulait ? Depuis combien de temps ?

__Que voulez-vous dire par là ?_

__Je… je l'ai rencontré il y a environ sept ans et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. C'est tout. Mais lorsque je me suis déclarée, il m'a envoyé balader et m'a dit que ce genre de relation était interdit et que de toute façon, il ne tenait pas à moi plus que ça. _

Le jeune capitaine se colla contre les barreaux de sa prison et tendit l'oreille. Son cerveau marchait à mille à l'heure et il était si confus qu'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait croire.

__C'était quand ?_ Cria-t-il. _Quand est-ce que je t'ai dit ça ?_

__Taisez-vous Capitaine, s'il vous plaît_, demanda Byakuya Kuchiki avec autorité.

__C'était… c'était le jour de mes seize ans…_

Alors c'était comme ça que la situation s'était réellement déroulée ? Il ne l'avait pas embrassé ? Il n'était pas si stupide finalement. Pourtant, elle avait mis tellement de conviction dans son récit que le doute persistait encore au fond de lui, comme une petite voix.

__Il me semble_, reprit le Capitaine Kuchiki, _que votre… chasseuse d'art ?_

__Qui ça ? Maeda-san ?_

__Oui. Cette femme,_ dit-il. _Il me semble pourtant qu'elle vous a vu coucher avec lui._

Un autre silence s'installa.

__Vous ne répondez pas ?_

__Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la question alors que je viens juste de vous dire que je l'ai manipulé…_

__Et de quelle manière vous y êtes-vous pris ?_

__La peinture !_

Tôshirô sursauta. Elle avait crié ce mot comme une révélation. Plus elle parlait, et plus il avait la sensation qu'elle découvrait elle-même son propre discours, comme monté de toute pièce. Apparemment, cela ne sautait pas aux yeux Byakuya. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu la sincérité avec laquelle elle avait écoulé le flot de leur passé.

__Encore la peinture ?_

__Oui,_ dit-elle, sure d'elle. _Ce soir-là, j'ai commencé à peindre ce fantasme, cette envie que j'avais de voir Tôshirô m'embrasser. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce moment, qu'il réapparaisse devant moi, à ma porte et qu'il m'embrasse. _

__Et qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire que c'était à cause de votre peinture ?_

__Parce que j'ai réessayé… plusieurs fois._

Le Capitaine Kuchiki semblait attendre la suite sans dire un mot. Tôshirô savait que même s'il était d'une patience sans faille, il devait brûler de l'intérieur maintenant que les choses s'éclaircissaient.

__Ensuite,_ continua la jeune fille_, j'ai peint ses retours, ses baisers, ses caresses et… mais pourquoi je suis obligée de vous raconter tout ça ? Vous savez très bien par la suite ce qu'il s'est passé !_

__Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de décider de la tournure que va prendre cette affaire. Alors répondez seulement. _

Kurosaki Karin soupira. Une grande fatigue se faisait ressentir dans sa voix et même s'il ne la voyait pas, le jeune homme sentait bien qu'elle tremblait de tout son être.

__Je crois que j'étais juste amoureuse et je me suis laissée entraînée dans ce tourbillon de manipulation. Je l'ai regretté, profondément. Mais je ne voyais pas comment reculer. J'avais peur qu'il me haïsse alors que tout ce que je voulais, moi, c'était être auprès de lui !_

__Donc,_ conclut Byakuya, _le Capitaine Hitsugaya ne contrôlait rien. Ne dites-vous pas cela pour le protéger ?_

__Tôshirô vous a-t-il déjà montré une quelconque faiblesse dans sa loyauté envers le Seireitei ?_

La cellule d'à côté se mura dans le silence. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela car jamais il n'avait trahis les ordres de son Commandant-Capitaine. Il avait toujours été entièrement dévoué à la cause de l'équilibre. De plus, il aurait aussi pris le risque de mettre en danger son ami, son fidèle Hyorinmaru ! Et pourquoi ? Pour une fille ?

Aucune fille, aussi jolie soit elle, n'aurait pu le détourner de son chemin.

Tout-à-coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Tôshirô vit le vice-Capitaine Sasakibe entrer énergiquement et se poser devant la cellule où se déroulait l'interrogatoire.

__La situation est délicate Taïcho_, dit-il. _Yamamoto-sama veut un rapport immédiat._

__Qu'entendez-vous par « délicate » ?_ Répondit ce-dernier.

__Il semblerait qu'il existe bien un Kurosaki Ichigo et que nous lui devions à plusieurs reprises d'être encore en vie…_


	11. Chapter 11 : Le doute

**Chapitre XI : Le Doute**

Karin cessa de respirer. Alors ça y est ? Ils l'avaient retrouvé ? Et où était-il ?

__Comment va-t-il ?_ Murmura-t-elle, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues. _Il est ici ? Il va venir ?_

Le vice-Capitaine la regarda d'une telle neutralité que cela aurait pu être pris pour de l'indifférence. Et comme elle s'y attendait, il ne répondit pas.

Le Capitaine Kuchiki se dirigea vers la sortit, ferma sa cellule et se retourna vers elle avant de quitter les lieux.

__Je tiens compte de vos aveux Kurosaki-san. Et je pense que le Commandant-Capitaine se montrera clément avec vous si vous nous ramenez nos zanpakuto. Réfléchissez bien. Vous avez agis bêtement, sans réfléchir mais maintenant, il est temps de réparer. Quand je reviendrai, vous me dirai comment s'y prendre pour inverser le sort. Si toutefois, ce que vous avez dit est vrai…_

Puis ils franchirent la porte ensemble, ne jetant aucun regard à leurs captifs.

Karin se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses très longs cheveux d'un noir de jais recouvrant tout son visage. Sa tête la brûlait atrocement et la fatigue était si forte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Mais tandis qu'elle commençait à se laisser tomber dans le sommeil, une voix la rappela à l'ordre. Une voix qu'elle chérissait.

__Je ne comprends pas…_

__Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Tôshirô ?_ Dit-elle sur un ton las.

__Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as fait tout ce récit avec autant de conviction et de détails si c'est pour avouer tout-à-coup que tu jouais avec moi ! _

__Parce que je suis une gamine, _répondit-elle, acerbe. _Tu n'as pas entendu ton cher collègue ? Problème de maturité… je me suis laissé dépasser par les évènements._

__Ça suffit ! _Cria le jeune homme, plein de désespoir. _A qui as-tu menti Kurosaki-san ? Est-ce qu'on s'est aimé réellement ou m'as-tu vraiment manipulé ? _

Karin étouffa un sanglot. Elle enroula sa couverture autours de ses épaules.

__Je t'ai manipulé !_ Cria-t-elle_. Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime ! Et j'ai eu tort ! Et je m'en veux mais cela ne changera rien ! Je t'ai dit tout ça parce que j'espérais au fond de moi que toute cette histoire de magie était fausse et que ce n'était pas parce que je peignais ce que je voulais de toi que tu le faisais mais bien parce qu'au fond de ton cœur, j'y avais une place, même infime…_

Même si elle mentait, la jeune fille avait pu placer une fois de plus ses trois mots qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis son enfermement ici. Un simple _« je t'aime »_. Ce foutu _« je t'aime »_ qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

Quant à Tôshirô, il s'écroula sur son lit. Une fois de plus, elle déclenchait un trouble inexplicable en lui. A chaque fois qu'elle prononçait un mot, sa petite voix tremblante et légère lui donnait une avalanche de frisson dans la nuque. C'était un sentiment qu'il pensait n'avoir jamais ressenti et pourtant, il lui sembla tout-à-coup que son corps connaissait cette sensation.

Ce sentiment devait sûrement s'expliquer par la magie qui s'exerçait peut-être encore un peu en lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire à cette histoire complètement démente.

__Sais-tu Kurosaki-san que si tu mens, si tu dis au Capitaine Kuchiki ce qu'il veut entendre et non pas la vérité, tu risques de mettre tout le monde en danger, car ça veut dire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en prend à nous et que nous le laissons faire ouvertement ? Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?_

Et elle le savait. Elle prenait le risque de faire traîner les recherches pour sauver celui qu'elle aimait. Oui, c'était un gros risque mais dans peu de temps, elle serait morte et ils finiraient par ce rendre compte que tout cela était monté de toute pièce.

Mais peut-être que ce lapse de temps, même infime, qu'elle offrait à Tôshirô lui suffirait à s'échapper, à se cacher ou à se battre. Peut-être même qu'Ichigo et son père le protègeraient ? Mais comment les prévenir ? Leur dire que pendant tout ce temps, elle leur avait caché sa relation avec un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû regarder autrement que comme un ami de passage ?

__Je crois que je me suis déjà assez expliqué_, conclut-elle en s'allongeant. _Si ça n'est pas trop te demander, j'aimerai me reposer avant que ton petit copain ne revienne. Apparemment, il compte sur moi pour vous rendre vos pouvoirs et vos souvenirs… et j'ai besoin de toutes mes forces pour supporter les assauts de ce gars. Il a la main plutôt légère sur la torture quand mes réponses ne lui conviennent pas._

__Kurosaki-san ! Tu ne réponds pas. _

Elle se tut, incapable de poursuivre cet entretien funeste.

_Kurosaki-san. Karin … répond-moi. Est-ce que je t'ai aimé ?

L'entendre prononcer son prénom comme autrefois la fit frémir. C'était si bon de l'entendre parler ainsi. Cependant, Karin se mura dans le silence et ignora tout ce que pouvait lui dire son amant. C'était trop douloureux de continuer à lui mentir.

De plus, il fallait impérativement qu'elle trouve une solution. Alors elle rassembla les dernières idées qu'elle pouvait encore avoir et son esprit se perdit sur ce tableau, celui par quoi tout avait commencé.

Des cauchemars, des créatures étranges, des voix, des voix et encore des voix…

_« Bravo… maintenant ils vont même plus chercher à comprendre le faux du vrai ! »_

_« Kurosaki-san, ce que tu fais pour lui est très… courageux. Mais je crois que ça ne va aider personne. » _

_« Petite idiote ! Pourquoi tu ne leur a pas dit la vérité ? »_

_« Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ils ne l'écoutent pas vraiment… »_

_« C'est ce qui arrive lorsque tout est confus. »_

_« Et ton maître n'y va pas de main morte en plus ! »_

_« … »_

_« Eh ! Karin-chan ! Tu te rappelles de moi ? J'étais encore un gosse à cette époque ! J'ai vachement grandit maintenant ! »_

_« … »_

_« … »_

_« … »_

_« Ben quoi ? Oh ! Et puis mince ! Karin-chan, va falloir te bouger ! Tu sais, je te l'ai dit la dernière fois ! T'as juste à nous peindre avec eux et je pense que ça devrait suffire ! »_

_« De toute façon, elle n'entend rien. »_

_« Bien sûr qu'elle entend ! »_

_« Kurosaki-san… réveillez-vous… »_

Karin se réveilla en sursaut. Sur son front perlaient des gouttes de sueurs et ses mains étaient crispées sur la couverture.

__Kurosaki-san ?_ Dit la voix angoissée de Tôshirô dans la cellule d'à côté_. Ça va ? Tu avais l'air de t'agiter. _

__Merde_, murmura-t-elle. _Je sais comment vous rendre vos pouvoirs…_

Cette phrase était sortie sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Elle savait par quel moyen elle allait réparer tout ça. Réparer. Cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'elle était vraiment responsable de toute cette pagaille ? Etait-elle vraiment la fautive ? Si elle pouvait « _réparer_ », c'est qu'elle avait déjà _« cassé »_ quelque chose…

Et si elle résonnait de cette façon, cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'elle était également responsable des sentiments de Tôshirô à son égard ? Bien sûr, elle avait toujours dessiné son amant mais avait-elle ainsi manipulé son esprit à lui ? Ses caresses, ses baisers brûlants, ses moments d'intimités ! Etait-elle vraiment une sorcière ?

Le trouble s'insinuait dans tout son être au point où elle ne savait plus le faux du vrai. Avait-elle forcé celui qu'elle chérissait à agir de même ?

__Kurosaki-san ! _

Le capitaine se colla contre les barreaux de sa prison. Il entendait la jeune fille pleurait démesurément dans sa cellule. Que lui arrivait-il ?

__Kurosaki-san…_

__Tout est de ma faute,_ pleura-t-elle_. Je… je suis désolée ! Je ne savais pas… Je…_

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser entrer le Capitaine Kuchiki et la vice-Capitaine Matsumoto.

__Laissez sortir Hitsugaya Taïcho_, dit-il sans aucune émotion.

Rangiku Matsumoto ouvrit la cellule de son supérieur avec un visage très sérieux. Ses yeux semblaient avoir versés beaucoup de larmes.

Le concerné hésita à sortir pendant une fraction de seconde. Il voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait encore à dire. Puis il se ravisa, pensant que cela pourrait passer pour un aveu de culpabilité.

Alors, Tôshirô se plaça face à son égal, le visage fatigué et inquiet.

__Vous êtes libre_, dit le Capitaine Kuchiki. _C'est la décision du Commandant-Capitaine. Cependant, vous serez tenu de rester dans vos quartiers de la dixième division sous surveillance, le temps que tout se remette en ordre. Est-ce assez clair ?_

Karin vît son ex-amant acquiescer d'un signe de tête et lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie, il la regarda avec un air froid, sévère et indifférent. Elle, de son côté, pressa sa main sur son cœur pour qu'il ralentisse. D'ailleurs, elle aurait aimé qu'il s'arrête de battre. Cesse de s'emballer. Elle ne voulait plus avoir mal. Ne plus penser à ce qu'elle était en train de perdre à tout jamais. Elle voulait sombrer…

Soudain, la porte se claqua, faisant disparaître Tôshirô de sa vue et elle se gifla mentalement. Depuis quand réagissait-elle si faiblement ? Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser aller, de perdre espoir et de pleurer comme une fillette ! Et puis, elle aussi voulait savoir si elle était vraiment responsable de tout ce bordel. Elle voulait savoir plus que tout autre chose, si au fond d'elle reposait cette odieuse magie de contrôler l'âme et les esprits.

Si elle était innocente, rien ne se passerait ! Ils ne retrouveraient pas leur zanpakuto et leurs souvenirs et tout serait réglé ! Pourtant, dans sa tête, la solution s'était ouverte à elle le plus naturellement du monde. Et Karin ressentait certaines choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

__Bien,_ reprit le Capitaine Kuchiki. _Maintenant, il va falloir réparer._

La jeune fille releva sa tête vers lui. Il avait raison. Il était temps de tenter quelque chose alors, elle se mit debout et s'appuya contre les barreaux de sa prison.

__Il va me falloir des toiles, de petites tailles – ça suffira – et des pinceaux. Et de la peinture aussi. Beaucoup de peinture._

__Qu'allez-vous faire ?_

__Je vais vous peindre avec vos zanpakuto. Je dois vous réunir sur le même support._

Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

__Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas nous enfermer avec eux ?_

__Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je suis enfermée ici, encerclée par le Seireitei tout entier… j'ai peut-être agis sans réfléchir mais je ne suis pas folle._

Byakuya ne sembla pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette affirmation. Cependant, il prit sur lui pour faire comme s'il n'avait pas relevé.

__Emmenez-moi des hommes et des femmes. De faible rang pour commencer si vous avez peur que je vous piège. Je ne sais pas très bien comment faire mais peut-être que si je les vois, je rêverai de leur allié et je pourrai les peindre sur une même toile._

__Et nous pourrons de nouveau communiquer avec eux ?_

_« Non Kurosaki-san. Ce genre de chose prend du temps. Nous allons passer de ton esprit à nos réceptacles d'acier. Ce n'est pas évident. »_

__Alors ?_ Reprit le Capitaine Kuchiki.

__Non_, dit-elle, dictée par sa pensée. _Il va leur être difficile de… de retourner à leur forme originelle. Ça va prendre un peu de temps. De toute façon, je suppose que vous êtes nombreux au sein du Seireitei ?_

__Plus que vous ne l'imaginez…_

Karin avala sa salive avec difficulté. Elle sentait déjà que tout n'allait pas être évident dans les jours qui suivraient.

__Et pour nos souvenirs ?_

« _Espérons qu'ils ne sont pas complètement enfouis. Peut-être reviendront-ils avec nous ! Alors grouille-toi que j'me la fasse !_ »

__Je ne sais pas trop_, hésita-t-elle. _J'espère qu'ils reviendront en même temps._

Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait que les souvenirs de ses assaillants ressurgiraient bien avant, pour qu'ils constatent qu'elle n'avait jamais été une menace.

Mais était-ce vrai ? Car à chaque fois qu'elle répondait aux questions de son bourreau, qu'elle répondait avec facilité et qu'elle entendait ses pensées se développer seules dans sa tête, elle avait la sensation qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à tout ce désordre.

Puis, une autre pensée vînt se loger en elle. Si Tôshirô retrouvait sa mémoire, que ferait-il pour elle ? Allait-il l'ignorer pour sauver sa peau ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Comment pouvait-elle douter de lui à cet instant précis ? Risquer sa vie pour la sortir de là ? C'était stupide ! Elle se donnait tant de mal pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! Ne valait-il mieux pas qu'il ne retrouve jamais ses souvenirs ?

__Kurosaki-san ?_

Karin sursauta. Le visage de Byakuya Kuchiki était vraiment prêt du sien. Il la fixait avec insistance, comme s'il essayait de sonder son esprit afin d'y déceler une quelconque trace de mensonge ou de danger.

__Pardon,_ dit-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde. _Vous me disiez quelque chose ?_

__Oui. Je vous disais de dormir, parce que dans peu de temps, vous n'allez plus avoir aucun répit._

Une boule se glissa vicieusement dans la gorge de la jeune fille. Et alors que le Capitaine quittait les lieux, elle s'allongea dans le petit lit et se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, avec l'espoir de se réveiller quelques années plus tôt, quand tout était plus simple…


	12. Chapter 12 : Arrestation

**CHAPITRE XII : Arrestation**

Mais que s'était-il passé avec le vendeur devant le magasin quelques minutes plus tôt ? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette phrase de sa tête. « _Dis-lui d'arrêter ça parce que là-haut, c'est vraiment la merde ! ». _Dire d'arrêter quoi à qui ? Epuisée, elle souffla et accéléra le pas en direction de son petit chez elle.

Lorsque Karin s'approcha de l'entrée, les bras chargés de paquets, elle entendit une rumeur s'élever à l'intérieur de son hangar. Le sang lui monta à la tête car elle reconnût la voix de sa chasseuse d'art. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle entre chez elle sans gêne. Cette clef qu'elle lui avait donnée servait seulement en cas d'urgence ou d'absence de longue durée. Elle l'avait prévenue qu'elle passerait ce qui ne signifiait pas « _allez-y ! Faites comme chez vous !_ »

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement la porte pour observer qui était avec elle et ce qu'ils faisaient dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le drap qu'elle avait posé sur son cauchemar, reposer au sol, son cœur cessa de battre et une profonde douleur la frappa en plein cœur. Puis s'appuyant contre le montant de la porte, elle vît l'image de son amant nu, enserrant de ses bras puissants son corps abandonné.

Enfin, elle se rendit compte que ces deux intrus observaient le tableau de leurs ébats avec une insistance qui brisait son intimité si violemment qu'elle entra comme une furie, lâchant ses paquets sur le pas de la porte.

__Que faites-vous ? _Cria-t-elle.

Maeda Amane sursauta à peine et le jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait, alla se cacher derrière le conteneur comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac.

__Kurosaki-san_, dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait agréable.

__Taisez-vous !_ Hurla Karin_. Si je vous ai donné cette clef, c'est pour venir récupérer des toiles en cas de besoin et non pas pour fouiller dans ma vie privée !_

__Mais Kurosaki-san…_

__Fermez là ! Mais de quel droit vous permettez-vous de regarder mes œuvres ! Surtout celle-ci alors que je vous ai dit que c'était personnel ! _

La chasseuse d'art ne parla pas mais elle avait l'attitude d'une personne fière. Une personne sur qui les colères passent sans s'imprégner. Une personne arrogante, satisfaite même, ce qui énerva d'autant plus la jeune fille.

__Et ce tableau-là !_ Redoubla Karin en se précipitant sur son cauchemar et en le recouvrant de son drap. _Je vous interdis de le regarder !_

__Mais Kurosaki-san,_ dit calmement Maeda Amane, _il n'y a rien sur ce tableau-là._

__Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?_ Cria la petite brune en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

__Il n'y a rien sur ce tableau-là, je vous dis… La toile est blanche Kurosaki-san…_

Karin sentit son sang couler comme un flot de lave dans sa tête brûlante. Pourquoi sa chasseuse d'art disait une chose pareille ? Ne voyait-elle réellement rien ? Pourtant, elle n'était pas folle ! Elle avait peint quatre créatures ici, assises dans son salon. Juste là, sur cette toile ! Un babouin à queue de serpent, un samouraï, un homme balafré aux yeux de glace et une aura rouge meurtrière !

__Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça ?_

Elle vît que les deux intrus l'observaient étrangement. L'un avec inquiétude, l'autre avec condescendance.

__Vous allez bien Kurosaki-san ? _Reprit mielleusement la femme d'affaire. _Vous êtes toute pâle !_

__Sortez de chez moi_, surarticula la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur son canapé.

__Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle quelqu'un pour vous tenir compagnie ce soir ? Kurosaki-san, je me fais du souci pour vous. Vous avez l'air épuisé et vous tenez des propos inquiétant. _

__Allez-vous en_, murmura-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains tremblantes._ Pitié, allez-vous-en ! _

Karin ne savait pas très bien si elle disait ça pour eux ou pour les voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Mais que disaient-elles, bon sang !

__Et bien, au revoir je suppose_, conclut Maeda Amane, en claquant précipitamment la porte, le jeune garçon loin devant elle.

Alors, la petite brune s'allongea sur le canapé en fixant ses courses qui jonchaient le sol de part et d'autres de son entrée et se laissa envahir par la douleur qui lui fendait le crâne en deux. Son poux était si irrégulier et sa respiration si saccadée qu'un médecin l'aurait tout de suite envoyé aux urgences mais au lieu de ça, Karin sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

_« Ils sont là Karin-chan ! C'est cool ! Maintenant, dis-leur ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle nous entende très bien. Qu'elle nous entende tout court d'ailleurs. »_

_« Faut croire que non vu comme elle galère… »_

_« Taisez-vous. C'est sûr que si elle vous entend dire conneries sur conneries, ça n'va pas s'arranger ! »_

_« Kurosaki-san. Ils sont là. Dites leur maintenant qui est responsable et peignez-nous que nous puissions retrouver nos pouvoirs et nos alliés. »_

_« Au fait, c'est qui déjà qui est derrière tout ça ? »_

_« … »_

_« Zabimaru ! Tu es irrattrapable. C'est…. »_

Karin sursauta. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit résonner dans son hangar.

__Qui est là ?_ Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

__Félicitation Abarai Taïcho_, dit une voix amusée derrière elle. _Vous êtes vraiment discret_.

La jeune fille se retourna vivement vers l'homme qui parlait, prête à toute éventualité. Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de fondre sur lui pour le frapper, elle s'aperçut qu'il portait un shihakusho noir et un haori blanc.

Malgré le fait qu'il avait une apparence inquiétante, elle sentit ses muscles se relâcher.

__C'est pas ma faute_, grogna un gars à l'apparence de délinquant.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un rouge intense et Karin eût un aperçut de ses nombreux tatouages. Tout-à-coup, elle se rappela que ce visage lui était familier. Un ami d'Ichigo ?

__Le Seikamon s'ouvre vraiment n'importe où !_

__Il est aux arrêts ?_ Demanda le Capitaine Kenpachi avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Le délinquant acquiesça avec une moue désapprobatrice. Karin, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se disait, mais vu qu'ils ne l'avaient pas attaqué, elle se risqua à leur parler.

__Vous m'avez fait peur,_ dit-elle calmement. _Vous êtes Capitaine du Seireitei ?_

Le géant parut surpris par sa question.

__En effet_, répondit une autre voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir qui s'était adressé à elle. Cet homme-là était d'une grande beauté. Une beauté arrogante. Cependant, elle avait de plus en plus la sensation qu'ils n'étaient ni l'un, ni l'autre venu pour une conversation amicale.

__Que voulez-vous ?_

Le grand brun porta son arme sans vie au niveau du visage de la jeune fille qui recula et tomba sur son canapé, surprise par sa réaction. Son cœur battait comme un tambour, prêt à exploser.

__Est-ce vous qui êtes responsable de la disparition de nos zanpakuto ?_

Karin se sentit complètement désemparée. De quoi parlait-il ?

Cependant, l'incompréhension qui s'affichait sur son visage fut interprété comme un refus d'obtempéré par le noble qui l'attrapa par le bras et la posa violemment devant son tableau.

__Que font-ils ici ?_ Demanda-t-il avec fureur.

__Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?_ Dit-elle, cédant à la panique.

__Comment les avez-vous enfermés dans cette toile ?_ _Je sens leur énergie se dégager de ce tableau !_

Elle resta sans voix, ne savant quoi répondre, incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents à la suite.

Soudain, elle fut de nouveau attirée contre sa volonté vers une autre de ces œuvres. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle comprit que leur secret venait d'éclater au grand jour. Tôshirô était en danger.

__Et pour lui ?_

Les pensées de Karin fusaient dans tous les sens. Comment allait-elle expliquer cette peinture ? Comment allait-elle sauver son amant ? Etait-il déjà au courant de la bêtise qu'elle avait faite ? Puis, elle se rappela les paroles du géant. « _Il est aux arrêts ?_ » Parlait-il de lui ? De Tôshirô ?

__Répondez !_

__Je… C'est juste des peintures ! Ce… ce n'est pas la réalité ! Ne soyez pas stupide !_

__Kurosaki-san_, dit calmement la voix du dénommé Abarai Taïcho, _ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Nous perdons nos pouvoirs et nous les retrouvons dessiner sur votre tableau en plein milieu de la zone où se concentre le reïatsu pur. Et pourquoi nous avoir enlevé nos souvenirs ? Pour protéger Hitsugaya Taïcho ? Parce que nous avions appris pour votre relation ? _

__Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Quelle relation ? Quels pouvoirs ? _

__Je m'demande gamine, comment ça se fait que tu nous connaisses ?_

Elle sentit l'aura du géant s'approcher dangereusement dans son dos. Cependant, la question la scotcha sur place.

__A cause de mon frère… pourquoi cette question ? Je suis la sœur de Kurosaki Ichigo !_

__De qui ?_ Demanda le délinquant.

Karin cligna des yeux avec un air bête.

__Kurosaki Ichigo,_ répéta-t-elle. _C'est un shinigami lui aussi. Enfin ! Vous devez mieux le savoir que moi puisqu'il vous a aidé un bon nombre de fois !_

Elle vît les trois capitaines se regarder avec incompréhension.

__Nous avons perdu nos souvenirs,_ reprit posément l'homme arrogant. _Et je ne crois pas qu'un humain puisse nous aider en quoi que ce soit. C'est quoi cette histoire de shinigami ? Cessez de mentir Kurosaki-san._

__Mais je ne mens pas !_ Cria-t-elle.

__Bien,_ reprit-il_. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, vous nous accompagnez au Seireitei. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, votre langue va se délier._

Et alors qu'elle était sur le point de protester, elle sentit que son corps se ramollissait sous une étrange aura jaune et elle s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras puissants du Capitaine Kuchiki.

_Karin vit un homme. _

_Un homme du monde réel, grand, blond avec des yeux d'un gris qui brillaient sous les rayons lunaires. Il portait des vêtements rapiécés et maculés de peinture. _

_Dans ses bras se tenait une femme. Une femme portant le shihakusho noir du shinigami. On ne pouvait discerner son visage, enfouis dans le cou de son amant mais des larmes coulaient à flot le long de ses joues rosies. _

_L'homme la gardait contre lui, fermement, pleins de passion, comme s'il ne voulait plus la laisser partir. Une main dans ses longs cheveux châtains, une autre enserrant sa taille avec vigueur. Il parlait, mais aucun son ne parvenait aux oreilles de Karin. Cependant, l'expression de son visage reflétait une profonde tristesse, un désarroi incommensurable qui broyait les entrailles de la petite brune. _

_ Pourquoi, tout-à-coup, cette jeune femme le quittait-elle ? Elle partait. Elle s'en allait, suivant un papillon noir par une porte soudainement apparut. Elle ne se retourna pas, les poings serrés, les larmes coulant toujours plus fortes comme une pluie torrentielle…_

Lorsque Karin ouvrit les yeux, elle ne se rappela pas tout de suite ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Quelques minutes ? Peut-être quelques heures…

Elle revit pendant un court instant ces deux êtres dont elle avait rêvé. Tout lui paraissait si réel en cet instant. Cet homme bouffé par le malheur, cette femme abandonnant celui qu'elle chérissait. Puis, elle se mit à penser que cette situation pourrait un jour lui arriver. Etre délaissée par celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. C'est alors qu'elle sursauta. Cette « situation » justement avait comme un petit air de ressemblance avec… avec quoi ?

Se relevant violemment, elle observa, le cœur battant comme un dément dans sa poitrine, le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Une cellule. Une prison. Une cage.

Tout-à-coup, toute la journée qu'elle venait de passer se reforma dans sa tête en centaines d'images qui lui coupèrent le souffle. Elle se trouvait, sûrement enfermée au Seireitei ! Mais était-ce possible vu qu'elle n'était pas morte ?

_Tôshirô, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée…

Un son se fit entendre dans la cellule d'à côté, comme une réponse à sa phrase.

_Tôshirô ? Dit-elle, peu assurée. C'est toi ?

_Malheureusement, répondit celui-ci.

_Il t'ont enfermé aussi, conclut-elle en allant se poser contre les barreaux de sa prison.

_C'est toi la Kurosaki-san avec qui j'aurais eu… une liaison ou un truc du genre ?

Karin se retourna dos aux barreaux et se laissa choir vers le sol, ses bras entourant ses genoux, ses cheveux longs glissant vers le sol comme une fermeture de rideau de théâtre. Alors, il était là, amnésique lui aussi, ignorant tout de ce qui s'était passé.

Kurosaki-san. C'est ainsi qu'il venait de la nommer.

_Il semblerait, murmura-t-elle. Tu ne te souviens de rien je suppose ?

_Il semblerait, répondit-il.

Karin ricana. C'était bien lui. Le même. Et s'il lui parlait, c'était sûrement que pour le moment, il n'était pas blessé. Ou du moins, qu'il vivait encore. La situation n'était pas désespérée.

Puis, d'un naturel méfiant, toujours prête à se mettre en action, elle se décida à observer sous toutes ses coutures, cet endroit qui l'oppressait.

La cellule était petite et austère.

Sur les murs, il n'y avait absolument rien. Ils étaient d'une blancheur parfaite et nulle trace de captif précédemment enfermé ici ne maculée cette impeccable perfection.

Mais ce qui marqua le plus la jeune fille, c'était que tout ici représentait l'absence totale de personnalité, ou plutôt d'humanité.

Si sa main avait pu tenir un pinceau à ce moment précis, elle aurait peint mille couleurs pour échapper à cet enfer abyssal.

Malgré le fait que Karin fut de petite taille, elle paraissait géante au milieu de cette salle et alors qu'elle pensait être assez forte et patiente pour supporter ce drame, une plainte quasiment étouffée s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_Ça va aller ?


	13. Chapter 13 : Boulot,dodo,boulot,fantasme

**Chapitre XIII : Boulot, Dodo, Boulot, Fantasme…**

Matsumoto Rangiku leva la tête de la paperasse pour observer celui pour qui elle serait capable de tout. Même de donner sa vie. Il était certes, très jeune mais il avait tout ce qu'un bon supérieur se devait d'avoir : force, courage, détermination, loyauté…

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à autant apprécier ce petit bout d'homme lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois quelques années auparavant. Il avait pourtant su, en très peu de temps, gagner la confiance de ses ainés.

Cependant, il avait changé. Cette histoire avec l'humaine du monde réel le tourmentait violemment. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail et tournait en rond dans son bureau et dans ses appartements de la dixième division comme un animal en cage.

Que savait-il de toute cette histoire ? Avait-il vraiment trahi le Seireitei par amour ou cette jeune fille avait profité de son pouvoir pour le manipuler ?

Matsumoto soupira. Elle se rappela du jour où elle avait rencontré Kurosaki Karin pour la première fois depuis son arrestation. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour faire partie des premiers cobayes de cette étrange expérience. Elle se souvînt alors du visage à la fois sévère et divin de celle-ci, de ses traits délicats et tourmentés, de ses yeux vides et tout à la fois emplis d'espoir.

Elle était vraiment étrange et belle. Une beauté qui correspondait tout à fait à son Capitaine. Une beauté froide.

Bien entendu, Matsumoto ne se rappelait pas d'elle mais pourtant, cette jeune fille avait porté un sourire bienveillant tout le long de son travail en la regardant, comme si elle savait qui elle était. Et avant de la quitter, Kurosaki Karin lui avait demandé des nouvelles de son Capitaine, chose à laquelle elle n'avait pu répondre à cause l'interdiction qu'il leur avait été donné de s'adresser à elle. Peut-être l'avait-elle déjà rencontré ? Peut-être avait-elle été complice de cet amour, si amour il y avait.

Au début, la vice-capitaine ne croyait pas au retour de ses pouvoirs. Elle pensait que c'était une supercherie pour gagner du temps mais petit à petit, elle ressentait la présence de son zanpakuto. Une présence encore lointaine mais qui se ranimait chaque semaine un peu plus. Puis elle avait des flashs. Des flashs de son passé lié au monde réel. Des flashs qu'elle avait encore du mal à analyser et à reconstituer ensemble. Tout était encore trop flou pour en conclure quoi que ce soit.

Mais ce qui l'angoissait plus que tout autre chose, c'était cette impression qu'elle avait. Comme si elle se rappelait avoir vu son Capitaine s'absenter souvent durant ses jours de repos. La sensation étrange que son supérieur avait, en effet trouvé quelque chose de précieux par le passé. Un sentiment très fort qui le rendait heureux.

Etait-il tombé amoureux ? Ce jeune homme au visage de glace qu'aucun sentiment ne pouvait effleurer au premier abord ? Peut-être que Hinamori-san en savait plus ? Elle se fit alors la réflexion de lui en parler afin de mieux protéger Hitsugaya Tôshirô si jamais il avait enfreint les règles avec cette petite humaine.

__Matsumoto,_ dit le concerné en la regardant. _Tu peux prendre ta soirée si tu veux._

Elle sursauta.

__Non, Capitaine !_ Cria-t-elle. _J'ai encore du boulot. Pleins de paperasse, vous savez…_

Le Capitaine soupira. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa subordonnée de travailler avec autant d'assiduité et il savait très bien que cela traduisait une inquiétude de sa part. Elle le surveillait tous les jours avec anxiété, comme s'il pouvait s'envoler à tout moment. Cette impression d'être le point de mire de tout le Seireitei l'oppressait beaucoup.

__Matsumoto_, reprit-il calmement_. Rentres chez toi. Je vais dormir un peu. Tu n'as qu'à prévenir les hommes de garde pour qu'ils se postent aux points stratégiques si tu as tellement peur de me voir m'échapper._

La vice-capitaine eût un soubresaut d'étonnement.

__Capitaine !_ Cria-t-elle_. Jamais je ne pourrais vous croire capable d'une telle chose ! _

Tôshirô la regarda dans les yeux et il regretta instantanément d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Il savait combien Rangiku était loyale et proche de lui. La traiter ainsi était déplacé.

__Excuse-moi,_ dit-il, sincère. _Je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher._

Sur ce, le Capitaine ouvrit la porte qui donnait directement dans un minuscule salon. Cet appartement, rattaché à son bureau ne servait normalement qu'en cas de guerre ou d'urgences. Cependant, il y était confiné depuis quelques mois déjà, toujours sans souvenirs et toujours sans nouvelles de la jeune fille. Tous avaient pour consignes de ne pas lui adresser la parole afin d'éviter les débordements.

De ce fait, il n'entendait que des rumeurs à son sujet. L'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. La beauté de son travail et sa dextérité à accomplir des œuvres si parfaites. Personne ici, même les meilleurs peintres du Rukongai n'étaient capable de dessiner si vite et avec autant de précision que cette Kurosaki.

Si les choses allaient si rapidement, son tour viendrait bientôt de poser pour elle. De revoir son visage qu'il avait si furtivement aperçu en sortant de sa cellule. De contempler ses yeux d'ébène qui avaient balayé son visage, pleins de larmes, une douloureuse expression marquée sur ses traits. D'entendre à nouveau cette voix qui le faisait frissonner…

Tôshirô se gifla mentalement. Comment pouvait-il songer de la sorte ! Quand allait se finir cet enchantement qui le tenait prisonnier de cette jeune femme ? Il rêvait chaque nuit qu'il caressait son corps, ses mains glissant le long de son dos, de ses reins, agrippant ses cuisses, sa langue et ses lèvres goutant chaque millimètre de sa peau diaphane. Il rêvait qu'il la tenait fermement dans ses bras, fou de désir et qu'il lui faisait l'amour passionnément, avec une telle animosité qu'à son réveil, il sentait ses muscles contractés comme après un effort physique.

Elle le hantait. Elle, et tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui raconter.

Alors, il s'assit sur son lit d'appoint, et plaça sa tête entre ses mains, l'esprit vagabondant de nouveau sur les courbes de celle que son propre corps semblait connaître par cœur…

Yamamoto Sotaïcho fut en fait le premier à rendre visite à Karin dans son nouveau lieu de travail. Il ne voulait pas que ses hommes prennent le risque de poser pour elle avant que lui-même en ai fait l'expérience.

Alors la jeune fille avait dessiné son profil dans le plus grand silence, impressionnée par l'aura que dégagé ce vieil homme. Il la fixait, sans bouger d'un iota, avec une pointe de curiosité dans le regard. Sans doute se demandait-il qui était-elle et quelle importance elle avait dans toute cette histoire. Mais il ne dit rien. Pas un mot.

Karin en fut très contente, car elle angoissait à l'idée qu'on lui fasse reproches sur reproches à longueur de temps mais ce fut l'inverse qui se passa. Les hommes et les femmes passaient, les uns derrière les autres sans prononcer un seul mot. Ils venaient seuls ou à plusieurs, s'asseyaient sur un tabouret et attendaient qu'elle ait finis leur portrait au crayon. Puis ils partaient, remplacés par de nouveaux shinigamis.

Ainsi les heures, les jours et les mois passaient. Elle dessinait, peignait, pendant des heures sans repos dans cette grande salle blanche sans âme qui sentait la peinture fraîche et la lasure. Elle se levait en même temps que le soleil, mangeait quand on lui apportait quelque chose et se couchait avec l'apparition des premiers rayons de lune. Personne ne lui adressait la parole et jamais elle ne sortait à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air.

De ce fait, elle commençait à se sentir vraiment seule. Aucune nouvelle de son frère, de son père ou de Tôshirô. Et le plus difficile pour elle était de ne pas pouvoir dormir tranquillement la nuit car à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait un shinigamis, elle rêvait de son allié d'acier le soir même. C'était comme faire un nouveau cauchemar chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux et du coup, son cerveau refusait de se laisser aller.

Karin était si épuisée que cela se ressentait sur sa façon de travailler. Son rythme de travail était plus lent, ses traits moins affirmés, ses couleurs plus fades. Elle maigrissait à vue d'œil et de petites cernes blanches se logeaient sous ses yeux rougit.

Et tandis qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion en regardant sa énième peinture, le jeune homme qui s'occupait de lui apporter ses repas et des vêtements propres, entra avec un grand sourire.

__Bonjour Kurosaki-san !_ Dit-il en s'avançant vers elle à grand pas.

La jeune fille fut si surprise de l'entendre s'adresser à elle, qu'elle laissa tomber son pinceau sur le sol.

__Merde,_ murmura-t-elle en le ramassant.

__Oh, pardon !_ Cria-t-il, confus. _Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer !_

__Pas grave,_ dit-elle épuisée. _Que se passe-t-il ? Y a un souci ? _

Le garçon fut d'abord étonné par sa question puis il l'invita à s'assoir.

__Pas du tout !_ Reprit-il. _En fait, je vous vois tous les jours travailler d'arrache-pied pour finir toutes ses œuvres et je vous vois, vous aussi décliner de jour en jour. Vous avez l'air tellement épuisée que je ne sais même pas comment vous faites pour tenir. Surtout avec une main dans cet état._

Karin baissa sa tête vers la main en question. Couverte de bandage, sa peau la brûlait et gonflait dès qu'elle prenait son pinceau.

__Personne ne vient aujourd'hui ? _Demanda-t-elle.

__Euh… non, _dit-il, inquiet. _Aujourd'hui vous devez peindre les zanpakuto avec les personnes que vous avez vues hier._

En effet, c'est ce qui devait se passer. Un jour, elle dessiner le portrait de ces hommes et de ces femmes, et chaque lendemain, elle rajoutait sur la toile la créature dont elle avait rêvé pendant son sommeil.

__Désolée. Je suis un peu… un peu fatiguée._

__Je sais, _répondit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire. _C'est pour ça que je me suis permis de parler de votre état au Commandant-Capitaine._ _Il m'a donné l'autorisation de m'adresser à vous pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle !_

Karin eût un regard si surpris que le jeune shinigami éclata de rire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part d'un garçon à qui elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole et qui avait l'air si timide et renfermé.

__Je lui ai dit que vous n'aviez pas eu de répit depuis votre arrivée ici et que vous aviez plus de mal à accomplir ce qu'on vous demande de faire. Alors, quelqu'un va venir vous voir aujourd'hui ! Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez prendre un peu l'air !_

__Je… merci euh…_

__Hisagi Shuhei._

__Alors merci, Hisagi-san,_ reprit Karin en laissant aller son corps sur la chaise où elle s'était assise. _Sentez-vous une amélioration ? Est-ce que ça marche ?_

__Vous parlez de mon pouvoir et de mes souvenirs ?_

Le jeune homme la gratifia d'un regard timide et amical. Puis, sa tête s'inclina comme s'il songeait au passé.

__Je crois bien que oui,_ dit-il_. Je ne peux pas encore parler avec Kazeshini mais je sens qu'il est là, auprès de moi. J'ai des sensations, des flashs, des rêves. C'est très désagréable. Vous savez, nous avons tous vécu des choses difficiles liés au monde réel. Et retrouver un sens à tout ça, est à la fois un soulagement et un fardeau. Nous sommes tous un peu perdu. _

__Ah,_ fit-elle ne sachant quoi répondre. _Et est-ce que… avez-vous… je veux dire, le Capitaine Hitsugaya…_

__Il va bien. Il est toujours confiné dans ses appartements._

Intérieurement, Karin se sentit soulager. Il allait bien. Voilà ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Sans nouvelles de lui, sans possibilité de le voir ou de le toucher, ces derniers temps avaient été un véritable calvaire pour elle. Elle savait bien qu'elle devait à tout prix s'habituer à son absence car à présent, elle ne le verrait plus jamais.

Cette seule pensée l'anéantis complétement. Elle sentit un grand vide l'habiter et le désespoir la bouffer plus encore à cet instant. Jamais. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait le contempler, lui parler, le toucher.

Hisagi la regarda avec inquiétude. Il avait l'habitude de la voir malheureuse et renfermée sur elle-même mais ce sentiment de profonde tristesse qu'elle dégageait le troubla. Elle paraissait si gentille et perdue qu'il avait du mal à lui en vouloir pour tout ce qui se passait. Avait-elle fait exprès ? Il ne le croyait pas. Elle avait l'air d'une personne plutôt agréable et respectueuse. Froide et asociale mais polie et réservée. Il ne regretta pas alors d'avoir parlé en sa faveur auprès des capitaines.

__Vous savez,_ dit-il en souriant, _vous devriez en profiter pour dormir un peu. Vous n'aurez qu'à dessiner les zanpakuto demain. Pour une fois que vous avez un peu de repos !_

__Merci,_ répondit simplement Karin en revenant à la réalité. _Je vais essayer. Merci Hisagi-san pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Mais si je ne peints pas ces… créatures aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas trouver le sommeil. _

__Bien,_ enchaîna-t-il en se levant. _Je vous laisse alors. Un Capitaine passera sûrement vous voir dans la journée. Bon courage._

Sur ce, il sortit et prit soin de bien fermer la porte à clef derrière lui.

Karin, quant à elle, attrapa un pinceau et se mit à peindre avec le seul souvenir de ses cauchemars de la veille, les monstres qui avaient habité ses nuits. Ils ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Ils lui faisaient reproches sur reproches, se disputaient entre eux, et finissaient par disparaître à son réveil.

Du moins, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait de reproches car elle ne les entendait pas bien. Elle voyait leur silhouette mais les sons qui sortaient de leur bouche ressemblaient à un grommelot sans le moindre sens.

Alors, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'en débarrasse de suite afin de se reposer un peu.

Cependant, tandis qu'elle réunissait tous ses efforts pour se souvenir des traits de ses assaillants nocturnes, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement pour la laisser sombrer dans les bras de Morphée…

Son corps nu, était pressé contre le sien avec une force qu'elle aimait plus que de raison. Ses lèvres parcouraient le moindre centimètre de sa peau avec une minutie qui la fit frissonner comme si elle était atteinte d'une fièvre maline.

Dieu qu'il était beau, ses cheveux d'un blanc de neige chatouillant son visage avec légèreté. Et ses yeux d'un bleu intense la brûlaient comme un fer rouge qu'on aurait enfoncé dans sa chair. Elle gémit. Encore. Encore. Ses mains caressant, ses ongles griffant, sa langue léchant tout ce qu'il laissait sans défense.

Il n'y avait qu'eux. Eux deux dans ce futon. Seulement eux… non. Etaient-ils seuls ? Non.

Soudain, le futon disparut. Le corps de son amant aussi. Elle était là, assise dans le noir, la tête enfouis dans ses genoux, la tête emplis de voix qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Allait-elle cesser de les entendre un jour ?

_« C'était quoi ce rêve ? »_

_« … »_

_« C'était pas ton Capitaine à l'instant ? »_

_« … »_

_« Arrête de dire « ton Capitaine »_

_« Oula. Ça l'fait pas. J'comprends mieux pourquoi elle veut toujours pas nous peindre. T'imagine si l'un d'entre nous le dévoile ? »_

_« J'imagines assez. »_

_« Hyorinmaru, que vas-tu faire pour ça ? »_

_« Que veux-tu que je fasse. Elle ne nous entend pas. Elle est complètement impuissante face à la situation et nous ne pouvons pas les aider tant qu'elle ne nous aura pas rattachés à eux. Elle veut tellement protéger Hitsugaya qu'elle fait traîner notre portrait pour qu'il ne retrouve pas ses souvenirs. »_

_« Et merde ! J'me fais chier ici avec vous ! Quand j'aurais quitté sa tête à cette gamine, je me la fais. Et je me tape l'autre saloperie qui nous a foutu dans tout ce putain de merdier ! »_

_« Et comment vas-tu faire alors que tu t'es mis en tête de ne jamais partager ton véritable pouvoir avec ton Capitaine ? » _

_« Zabimaru… Arrête de dire « ton Capitaine ». Ce n'est pas ton Capitaine._

_« C'est pareil. »_

_« Bon, il y a du positif là-dedans. »_

_« … »_

_« C'est-à-dire ? »_

_« Elle ne nous a pas attaqué. Il ne s'est rien passé. Alors je suppose qu'elle ne comptait pas aller plus loin dans ce bordel. »_

_« Pourquoi aurait-elle fait tout ça si c'est pas pour profiter de notre faiblesse ? »_

_« Une vengeance ? »_

_« Peut-être… »_

Karin sursauta. La sueur perlait sur son front. Les voix dans sa tête étaient devenues si habituelles et ses réveilles, si brutaux qu'elle ne s'en formalisait même plus. Par contre, elle angoissait à l'idée que ces personnages qui habitaient ses pensées depuis son tableau originel, n'en sachent trop pour se permettre de les rendre à leur maître. Pouvaient-ils vivre ses rêves ?

A cette pensée, elle rougit. Elle s'endormait souvent durant quelques minutes, tant son corps était épuisé, mais elle ne rêvait pas de son amant. Elle ne rêvait que des créatures.

Alors elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son esprit vagabonder vers les caresses de Tôshirô.

Tout-à-coup, on frappa à la porte, ramenant Karin vers sa triste réalité. La jeune fille se redressa, une boule dans la gorge et entendit le son d'une clef qui déverrouille un cadenas.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Un homme entra.

Il était grand.

Il était très beau.

Il avait l'air d'un sage.

Sur ses épaules, il portait l'uniforme du Capitaine.

__Bonjour Kurosaki-san,_ dit-il en souriant_. Je m'appelle…_


	14. Chapter 14 : Un regard sur toi

**Chapitre XIV : Un Regard Sur Toi Et Ma Vie Bascule**

__Bonjour Kurosaki-san_, dit-il en souriant. _Je m'appelle Ukitake Jûshirô. Je suis Capitaine de la treizième division._

Karin, plus par instinct que par politesse se pencha pour le saluer. Cependant, ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le visage bienveillant de cet homme qui la regardait avec curiosité. Il avait des cheveux d'un blanc de neige qui rappela à la jeune fille ce qu'elle se forçait à oublier. Dans ses souvenirs, le visage d'un être cher dont l'image disparaissait de jour en jour.

__Hisagi-san avait raison_, renchérit-il en la gratifiant d'un merveilleux sourire fatigué. _Vous avez l'air épuisé._

__Parlez pour vous… Moi, je vais bien, _répondit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. _Mais l'air me manque un peu ici et la tête me tourne._

Pourquoi était-elle si agréable avec cet homme ? Il dégageait quelque chose de si reposant que Karin aurait souhaité qu'il reste avec elle pour apaiser son sommeil. Elle se dit tout-à-coup que son père lui manquait atrocement. Et sa sœur. Et son frère…

__Je vous comprends !_ Dit-il en grognant. _Rester enfermé ici, dans ce lieu clôt avec toutes ses odeurs de peinture ne doit pas vous faciliter la tâche. Je vous avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir accomplir autant de travail en si peu de temps. Et un travail aussi bien réussit que celui-là._

Il posa alors ses yeux sur une minuscule toile où était réuni une jeune femme brune et une magnifique femme toute de glace vêtue. C'était un ravissement pour ses yeux.

__Alors voilà à quoi ressemble le zanpakuto de Kuchiki-san ? Magnifique. Cela ne m'étonne pas. Un jour, elle sera Capitaine, tout comme son frère._

__Rukia-chan,_ murmura Karin. _Elle n'a pas dit un mot. Comme tous les autres._

__Alors comment savez-vous qu'elle s'appelle ainsi ?_

__Parce qu'elle est souvent venue à la maison. C'est une amie de mon frère. Vous savez ? Celui que vous ne retrouvez nulle part et à cause de qui je passe pour une folle…_

__Oui,_ dit-il simplement. _Nous avançons un peu à son sujet. Mais ce jeune homme est un vrai courant d'air. Dès que nous pensons avoir mis la main sur lui ou sur un autre membre de votre famille, il semblerait qu'ils disparaissent comme par magie !_

__Vous me croyez alors ?_

La jeune fille dans un réflexe d'espoir, s'avança vers Ukitake Jûshirô et s'arrêta net, de peur qu'il prenne ce geste pour quelque chose d'agressif.

__Nous vous croyons, Kurosaki-san. Mais pensez-vous que retrouver cet homme pourrait vous aider ?_

__Si je dois mourir, j'aimerai autant le faire avec ceux que j'aime auprès de moi._

Karin avait dit ça de façon si froide et si déterminée que l'homme aux cheveux de neige éclata de rire. Elle sentit alors la moutarde lui monter au nez. Ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avez vraiment rien de drôle. Surtout dans sa situation.

__Pourquoi vous moquez-vous ?_

__Je ne me moque pas,_ dit-t-il en essayant de calmer son hilarité. _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que nous allons vous tuer ?_

__Et bien_, rajouta-t-elle avec incertitude. _A cause de ce que j'ai fait, non ? Le Capitaine Kuchiki…_

__Est à cran comme tout le monde ici_, finit-il. _Peu importe ce qu'il vous a laissé croire. Vous travaillez bien. Vous n'avez l'air aucunement dangereuse. Un peu trop jeune peut-être ? Peut-être vous êtes-vous laissée emporter par tout ça, voilà tout. C'est ce que je crois. Je ne pense pas que le Commandant-Capitaine soit un tueur d'enfant. Surtout quand il s'agit d'une si aimable jeune fille qui ne comprend pas bien tout ce qui lui tombe sur les épaules !_

Elle laissa alors couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues amaigries. Si tout se passait bien, elle pourrait revoir sa famille et ses amis, à défaut de ne plus jamais entrevoir les yeux de celui qu'elle chérissait jusqu'à la mort. Mais une vie entière sans plus jamais le revoir était trop abstraite encore pour totalement le réaliser.

__Vous savez, _reprit le Capitaine en passant une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, _je suis venu vous proposer de prendre l'air quelques minutes avec moi. Enfin… si ça vous tente !_

__Merde alors !_ Cria-t-elle en attrapant sa main comme l'aurait fait une enfant au désespoir, oubliant la distance qu'elle avait essayé d'installer pour sa propre sécurité. _Emmenez-moi ! Bordel, sortez-moi de là, même quelques secondes et je vous jure que je me remets au travail comme une machine de guerre !_

Surpris par cette réaction si étrange venant d'une jeune fille au visage de glace, le Capitaine repartit d'un fou rire. Il ne savait pas si Hitsugaya Tôshirô avait, oui ou non trahis le Seireitei pour elle, mais si c'était le cas, alors il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Elle alliait à la fois force et fragilité, douceur et puissance, maturité et puérilité, féminité et virilité, tout cela, comme un cocktail explosif.

Une personne qui ferait craquer n'importe quel capitaine aimant retrouver une véritable passion en rentrant de mission.

__Alors suivez-moi, jeune Kurosaki-san. Et peut-être que vous retrouverez le sommeil en prenant un peu le soleil._

Il attrapa plus fermement sa main, comme on tient avec soi celle d'une petite fille qu'il ne faut pas laisser tomber et l'entraina dans son trajet vers la liberté.

En jetant un regard discret sur elle, il remarqua à quel point ses traits trahissaient un épuisement certain. Il se demanda alors comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout sur ses petites jambes tremblantes et par quel moyen pouvait-elle encore tenir un pinceau dans cette même main qu'il tenait délicatement et qu'elle avait du mal à fermer sur la sienne, tant elle était enflée.

Quant à Karin, accrochée au pas de son sauveur, elle sortit pour la première fois depuis des mois de cette salle qui sentait la lasure et la peinture. Elle traversa pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, des couloirs aux reflets d'un rouge étourdissant. Et tandis que l'espace clôt dans lequel elle marchait s'ouvrait petit à petit, une bouffée d'oxygène pur lui chatouilla les narines. Elle respira l'air environnant, enivrée par ce parfum de fleur et de sel qui tournoyait autour d'elle comme un torrent vivifiant. Elle se laissa envahir par les couleurs pastelles des pétales qui dansaient contre sa peau… sa peau emprisonnant chaque rayon de soleil qui venait s'accrocher à elle. Elle revivait.

Bien sûr, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, trop peu habituée à la lumière du jour mais petit à petit, son regard se fit plus net et elle aperçut devant elle, une rambarde. Elle était là, sur un balcon, toujours accrochée à cet homme aux cheveux de neige et au visage paternel.

Alors, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait en dire, elle lâcha sa main et s'approcha du rebord, attrapant la rambarde qu'elle serra avec ses petits doigts meurtris, et s'abandonna au plaisir d'être libre, libre comme un papillon, éphémère et fragile, miroir de la lumière, voyeur de la vie que l'on ne remarque que lorsqu'il virevolte près de soi.

Face à elle, c'était le monde qui s'offrait. Un monde d'une autre époque où s'activaient en tout petit des vêtements colorés et anciens au milieu de tâches noirs, des reflets de lames qui sortaient furtivement et renvoyaient les rayons du soleil comme un combat éternel, des voix comme des chants d'oiseaux au milieu du brouhaha quotidien. Tout devenait si beau lorsqu'on en était privé.

Puis, Karin baissa son regard vers d'autres personnages qui étaient beaucoup plus proches que les autres. Au milieu d'elles, un regard turquoise la fixait, des cheveux de glace, un visage sombre et inquiet…

Un seul regard et son cœur cessa de battre. Il était là, devant elle, figé comme une statue, beau comme un dieu, bel et bien vivant, de cette aura animal qui faisait frissonner chaque millimètre de son corps et tout-à-coup, le souffle du vent se transforma pour elle comme un souffle chaud dans sa nuque, une bouffée d'amour, un souvenir du désir ardent qui les avaient un jour habité tous les deux, un lointain cheminement comme une caresse sur son corps…

Elle sentait grimper en elle le besoin de se jeter du haut de ce maudit balcon pour rejoindre les bras de celui qui l'observait sans plus la lâcher des yeux. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe de ses prunelles hypnotisantes qui balayaient ses résolutions d'un coup, d'un seul.

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux d'ébène, comme des petites voleuses et coulèrent bien malgré elle pour tomber sur le sol, d'où elles disparaitraient pour l'éternité, à l'image de son amour pour lui…

__Ramenez-moi,_ murmura-t-elle.

Etonné, le Capitaine s'avança vers le rebord du balcon et trouva la raison de son désarroi.

__Kurosaki-san…_

Sa gorge se serrait comme si un étau se refermait sur elle. Le souffle lui manquait.

__Ramenez-moi !_ Haleta-t-elle. _Je vous en supplie. Je veux retourner là-bas. Ramenez-moi…_

Elle avait l'air si désemparée qu'il ne put qu'obéir, reprenant sa petite main d'enfant dans la sienne.

Et c'est alors que Hitsugaya Tôshirô vit disparaitre dans l'ombre des couloirs, la vision trop brève de cette splendide jeune fille aux longs cheveux de nuits…

__Hitsugaya Taïcho ? Vous allez bien ?_

Matsumoto regarda dans la même direction que son Capitaine mais n'aperçut que le vide. Elle se risqua à poser sa main sur son épaule ce qui fit retourner le visage de celui-ci. Un visage crispé et désolé.

__Taïcho…_

__Allons-y,_ dit-il fermement_. Je n'ai pas été convié à une réunion depuis très longtemps alors il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard. _

__Oui,_ répondit-elle, toujours inquiète.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux d'un pas pressé dans l'enceinte de la première division.

Les mains du jeune capitaine étaient crispées. Pourquoi était-elle partit ? Il n'avait eût que si peu de temps pour admirer son beau visage diaphane. Quel choc de la voir si soudainement apparaitre sous ses yeux, ses pupilles comme deux Lapis noirs balayant le paysage avec passion, son sourire d'ange s'offrant au rayon du soleil comme une fleur retrouvant le printemps après un long hiver trop froid.

Puis, tout-à-coup, elle avait eu l'air de souffrir tellement à sa vue…

__Taïcho ?_ Se risqua Matsumoto. _Nous sommes arrivés…_

En effet, d'autres capitaines ainsi que leurs subordonnés étaient réunis dans l'immense salle d'où siégeaient toutes leurs réunions avec le Commandant-Capitaine.

__Chiro-chan,_ murmura une petite voix triste à côté de lui.

__Hinamori,_ dit-il en la regardant. _Tu vas bien ?_

__C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! J'ai eu si peur… _

__Il ne faut pas_, murmura-t-il. _Tout ça sera bientôt terminé. _

__Je l'espère._

__De toute façon_, ajouta Matsumoto, _si nous sommes tous réunis ici, je suppose que c'est pour parler de la progression de cette affaire, non ?_

__Vous ne vous trompez pas_, reprit haut et fort la voix de Yamamoto Sotaïcho.

En l'entendant, tous prirent place en colonne, impatients d'en savoir plus.

__Si je vous ai réunis ici_, enchaina le vieil homme, _c'est pour vous annoncer que le travail de Kurosaki-san est bientôt achevé. Encore quelques hommes par-ci par-là et quelques-uns d'entre nous et tout sera terminé. _

__Avez-vous retrouvez vos souvenirs Sotaïcho ?_ Interrogea le Capitaine Kuchiki.

__Pas tous. Mais plus ils me reviennent, et plus j'ai la sensation que cette jeune fille n'y est pour rien dans toute cette histoire._

L'assemblée retint son souffle. Cependant, la suite ne vint pas.

__Je n'en dirai pas plus à ce sujet pour le moment mais quoi qu'il en soit, Kurosaki Karin doit achever son travail. _

__Travail magnifique par ailleurs,_ renchérit le Capitaine Kyoraku. _Personnellement, j'ai gardé cette petite toile et je l'ai mis dans mon bureau. C'est un ouvrage très raffiné et délicat._

Le silence parcourut l'assemblée. Ils semblaient tous attendre la réaction de leur supérieur.

__J'en ai fait de même_, rajouta le Commandant-Capitaine en souriant.

Puis ce fut comme un flot d'approbation. Tous, ici et là avouèrent avoir gardé cette petite toile qu'ils trouvaient à leur goût.

__Quelle étrange enfant_, dit le Capitaine Unohana. _Elle a vraiment un don. Et ce qu'elle dégage est… oui, étrange c'est le mot, je crois._

Tous ne prirent pas part à cet excès de zèle dont Tôshirô qui n'avait pas oublié ce qu'avait dit son Commandant.

Si ce-dernier pensait que Kurosaki n'était pas responsable de cette situation, alors cela signifiait qu'il n'avait peut-être pas été manipulé. Et surtout, qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti en lui racontant toute cette histoire dans la cellule. Etait-ce bien ou mal ? Il ne savait plus. Il allait peut-être mourir. Peut-être bien. Mais au lieu de la mort, c'est l'image de celle qu'il voyait en rêve qui se logea dans son esprit.

Même là, devant son destin scellé, il ne pouvait se concentrer sur les choses essentielles.

Cependant, le Commandant-Capitaine ne fit aucune allusion au châtiment qu'il lui réservait. Il se contenta de finir la réunion sur :

__Dans deux semaines, si tout se passe pour le mieux, Kurosaki Karin pourra rentrer chez elle sous étroite surveillance. D'autant plus qu'elle a été séparée de son corps depuis très longtemps._

__Ne devons-nous pas_, dit le Capitaine Kuchiki, _régler cette affaire de frère disparu ? _

__C'est vrai que c'est étrange_, reprit le Capitaine Kurotsuchi_. Si cet homme correspond aux noms effacés dans les rapports, je me dis qu'il a peut-être une quelconque importance avec toute cette histoire._

__Et s'il est aussi fort que sa sœur le prétend, je veux me mesurer à lui !_ Acheva le Capitaine Zaraki.

L'assemblée se plongea dans un silence d'exaspération. Mais pour ceux qui avaient commencés à retrouver des bribes de souvenirs, ce fut comme une impression de déjà-vu.

__Bien ! _Conclut le Commandant Capitaine. _La réunion s'achève ici. Vous pouvez retourner à vos postes respectifs. _

Mais alors que le groupe se dispersait, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit avec fracas et un homme cagoulé des services secrets du Seireitei entra et s'agenouilla devant eux.

__Sotaïcho ! Le hangar de Kurosaki-san a été incendié ! Je suis désolé. Nous n'avons pas pu sauver son corps… _


	15. Chapter 15 : Un goût d'amertume

**Chapitre XV : Comme Un Goût D'Amertume…**

Entourée de ses toiles, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs sentit que quelque chose s'était brisée en elle. Cette sensation lui tordait le cœur et elle se mit à tousser si fort qu'un goût de fer imprégna l'intérieur de sa bouche...

__Je suis désolé. Nous n'avons pas pu sauver son corps._

L'assemblée de Capitaines se retourna d'un seul homme vers Yamamoto.

__Que s'est-il passé ?_ Demanda ce-dernier avec colère.

__Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un incendie criminel. Je surveillais l'habitat lorsque j'ai aperçus la silhouette de quelqu'un. Je me suis lancé à sa poursuite. En vain. Je l'ai perdu de vu. Et lorsque je suis revenu, le hangar brûlait. Impossible de pénétrer à l'intérieur._

__Capitaine Kuchiki_, ordonna le Commandant-Capitaine, _rendez-vous immédiatement sur les lieux pour enquêter avec votre lieutenant. Qu'aucun indice ne vous échappe. Le moindre détail est important dans cette affaire._

Sur ce, Byakuya Kuchiki disparut, entraînant son vice-capitaine à sa suite.

__Qu'en concluez-vous ? _Demanda le Capitaine Soi Fon au très vieil homme.

__J'en conclue_, reprit-il fermement, _que Kurosaki-san ne nous a pas dit toute la vérité et que quelqu'un en a après elle._

__Nous a-t-elle seulement dit quelque chose de vrai,_ rajouta Renji Abarai.

__Je ne sais pas. Une chose est certaine, je vais aller faire un petit tour par la salle où elle travaille. J'irai seul. Que personne ne nous dérange. _

Et tandis que le Commandant-Capitaine s'apprêtait à traverser les grandes portes, le Capitaine Unohana s'avança vers lui.

__Et pour son âme, Sotaïcho ?_ Dit-elle calmement. _Que va-t-on faire ?_

__Ça dépendra d'elle. Elle peut très bien supporter la disparition prématurée de son corps. Autrement, il vous faudra la soigner très rapidement._

Puis il disparut et le silence se réinstalla. Tous semblaient plongés dans une profonde réflexion.

Alors Matsumoto posa les yeux sur son Capitaine. Il avait l'air soucieux mais il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître. Cependant, celle-ci le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Elle savait qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas trop se faire remarquer pourtant, une question avait l'air de lui brûler les lèvres.

__Unohana Taïcho ?_ Se risqua-t-elle, pour tenter de soulager son supérieur.

__Oui ?_

__Que risque Kurosaki Karin sans son corps ?_

__Et bien, normalement, une âme qui perd son enveloppe charnelle apparaît simplement au Rukongai, comme vous le savez. Cependant, le corps de cette jeune fille a été détruit alors que celle-ci ne l'habitait pas. _

__Et c'est grave ?_ Demanda Kuchiki Rukia avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix qu'elle-même ne s'expliquait pas.

__Ça peut l'être. L'âme a été séparée de son lien terrestre depuis très longtemps et elle n'a pas quitté son corps naturellement. Donc briser ce lien peut très bien la détruire à petit feu. Mais c'est très rare. La plupart du temps, l'âme rejoint le Rukongai normalement._

__Sinon ?_

__Sinon, elle risque de disparaître totalement..._

Karin apporta sa main meurtris à ses lèvres. Ses doigts glissèrent à l'entrée de sa bouche et elle en sortit un petit liquide rougeâtre si clair qu'elle ne pensa pas d'abord à du sang. C'était la troisième fois depuis cette nuit que cette toux la faisait souffrir, mais la première fois qu'elle était accompagnée de sang…

__Kurosaki-san_, dit le Capitaine Ukitake en se rapprochant d'elle. _Vous allez bien ?_

La jeune fille essuya alors discrètement ses doigts sur son vieux pantalon maculé de peinture et se retourna vers le Capitaine avec un regard déterminé.

__J'ai sûrement prit un coup de froid_, dit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire. _Merci de m'avoir raccompagné ici et encore désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer..._

__Vous l'aimez ?_ Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Le regard de Karin changea. Il était hésitant, perturbé, troublé même. Que devait-elle répondre ? Oui ? Non ? Si elle était honnête, prenait-elle le risque de mettre Tôshirô en danger alors que son but était de faire oublier cette histoire à tout le monde ?

__Excusez ma question,_ ajouta-t-il confus. _Vous n'avez pas à y répondre. C'était déplacé._

__Ce... ce n'est rien_, répondit-elle, contente de ne pas à avoir à lui mentir. _Je crois que je vais me remettre au travail._

__Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?_

__Oui,_ acquiesça-t-elle_. Je voudrai rentrer chez moi rapidement, alors je vais me dépêcher d'achever toutes ses toiles._

La Capitaine Ukitake la salua et sortit de la salle. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa division, son maître l'arrêta.

__Yamamoto-sama_ ! Dit-il surpris. _Que faites-vous là ?_

__Je dois parler avec elle. Comment la sortit c'est elle passée ?_

__Très mal. Vous auriez dû me dire que Hitsugaya Tôshirô se rendrait également à la réunion ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait s'effondrer._

__Je vois. Autre chose ?_

__Elle s'est mis à tousser tout à l'heure. Elle dit que c'est juste un coup de froid mais la crise était violente. Je vais demander à Hisagi-san de surveiller ça. _

__C'est une bonne chose au vu des circonstances._

__Quelles circonstances ? _

__Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Kyoraku-san vous racontera tout en détail._

__Bien_, dit Ukitake en le saluant. _Je vais le rejoindre de ce pas._

Et alors que ce-dernier partait en direction de la huitième Division, le Commandant-Capitaine pénétra pour la deuxième fois dans les quartiers de sa captive.

Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, la jeune fille se tenait assise devant une minuscule toile sur laquelle elle peignait, trop concentrée pour se rendre compte de la présence d'une nouvelle personne.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval pour ne pas gêner ses mains agiles, ses yeux brillaient d'une intense intelligence et elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure comme un réflexe qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

Le vieil homme se laissa alors porter par sa beauté froide. Cette enfant lui rappelait une personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier...

__Bonjour Kurosaki-san_, dit-il simplement.

Karin sursauta. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle fut étonnée de se retrouver face à ce vieillard qui en imposait tant, rien que par sa simple présence. Si le Commandant lui-même s'était déplacé jusqu'à elle, c'est que la situation devait être grave.

Alors la jeune fille posa son pinceau, se leva doucement et se penchant vers lui.

Yamamoto fut une fois encore éblouis par la délicatesse qu'elle amenait à ce simple geste.

__Que puis-je pour vous ?_ Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

__Il s'est produit quelque chose de grave dans le monde Réel._

Karin retint son souffle. Etait-il arrivé un malheur à sa famille ? Et pourquoi ce vieil homme mettait-il autant de temps pour continuer son récit !

__Votre hangar a été incendié._

Une exclamation de surprise sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille sans qu'elle puisse la contenir. Son hangar ? Il ne plaisantait pas ? Son hangar dans lequel reposait une vingtaine de ses toiles ? Dont la toile qu'elle avait peinte de son amant… Et ses affaires, ses photos, ses souvenirs… tout le travail qu'elle y avait accomplis…

__Il ne reste rien ?_ Dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

__Il semblerait que non. Mais la situation est plus compliquée Kurosaki-san_.

__Que voulez-vous dire ?_

Le Commandant-Capitaine eût l'air tout-à-coup moins imposant. Il y avait une lueur de désolation dans son regard. La panique commença alors à dévorer ses entrailles. Il attendait vraiment trop longtemps pour s'expliquer !

__Votre corps reposait là-bas et il n'a pu être sauvé. J'en suis navré. Nous avons fait l'erreur de le laisser sur terre._

Karin ne dit plus rien. Elle sentait que si elle ouvrait trop vite ses lèvres, la nausée aurait raison d'elle et elle se refusait de se laisser aller. Etait-ce pour ça que sa bouche avait le goût du sang et que chaque respiration qu'elle prenait était comme avaler des torrents de lave en fusion ?

__Vous… vous voulez dire que je suis morte, c'est ça ?_

Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus. Ses jambes ne faisaient pas exception. Et ses mains. Et sa tête inclinée vers le sol. Tout son être frissonnait d'horreur.

__Je ne reverrai pas ma famille…_

__Non._

__Je suis bloquée ici pour l'éternité ?_

__C'est ce que j'espère._

__Comment ça ?_ Demanda Karin avec angoisse.

Alors le Commandant-Capitaine expliqua le danger auquel la jeune fille était confrontée. Ainsi, elle pouvait à tout moment disparaître, mourir, tomber dans l'abysse. Tout ça à cause d'un feu qui avait ravagé son hangar.

__Si vous sentez que quelque chose ne va pas_, rajouta très sérieusement Yamamoto Sotaïcho_, que vous sentez des douleurs inhabituelles vous submerger, de la fièvre, ou quoi que ce soit qui ressemblerait à une maladie, vous devez à tout prix le signaler à Hisagi-san. Unohana Taïcho viendra vous examiner. _

__Si la maladie me gagnait, je serai perdue ?_

__Non. Pas si vous êtes soignée._

La jeune fille s'assit sur son tabouret. Elle repensa à sa sœur, si fragile, si douce, qu'elle ne reverrait pas. Elle imagina son frère exploser de colère en apprenant la nouvelle car il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger. Elle vit son père accrocher un poster d'elle à côté de celui de sa défunte mère ! Quelle horr… son père… «_Mais oui !_ Pensa-t-elle_. Peut-être que…_ »

__Sotaïcho-dono !_ Cria Kurosaki Karin. _Mon père était un shinigami. Cela fait des années qu'il vit sur terre dans un gigaï ! _

__N'y songez pas_, répondit ce-dernier. _D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, votre père peut aisément vivre éloigné du Seireitei. Mais je doute que cela soit sans douleur et sans aide. Si ce que vous me dites est vrai, Kurosaki Taïcho travaillait dans la division zéro, pour le compte du Roi lui-même. Du moins, c'est ce que disent les archives. Son niveau dépasse de très loin la plupart des shinigamis. Sans cette force, il ne tiendrait pas plus de trois années sans retourner au Rukongai. De plus, agir comme cela, c'est agir contre nos lois. C'est une trahison._

La jeune fille soupira. Alors c'était tout. Elle se retrouvait définitivement prisonnière du Seireitei.

__Êtes-vous certaine de ne rien à avoir à me dire d'autre Kurosaki-san ?_

__Comme quoi ?_ Répondit-elle, au bord de la syncope.

__Comme le fait qu'une personne ait détruit volontairement votre corps, par exemple._

Elle leva les épaules. Personne dans son entourage ne lui avait ouvertement fait des reproches. Elle ne se souvint d'aucune animosité de la part de ses proches.

Le vieil homme s'assit en face d'elle et lorsque Karin le regarda, il avait l'air plus âgé encore. Tout le poids de sa très longue vie se traduisait dans la courbure de ses épaules et pour couronner le tout, un visage triste vînt se planter face au sien.

__J'ai eût des enfants,_ dit-il calmement. _Le saviez-vous ?_

__Non,_ répondit-elle sincère.

__Deux fils qui travaillent à la Chambre des 46, dont je suis très fière, et une fille. Une fille que j'adorais. Nous étions extrêmement proches. Malheureusement, elle est morte au combat il y a maintenant plus d'un millénaire… _

La jeune fille retint son souffle. Etait-ce parce que le vieil homme avait utilisé le mot « _millénaire_ » ou parce que ce maître dévoilait des choses personnelles à elle, qui n'était pourtant qu'une étrangère.

__Ma fille m'a laissé une enfant, Amaya. Ma femme et moi avons aimé cette dernière de tout notre cœur durant plus d'un demi-siècle._

__Et que s'est-il passé ?_ Demanda Karin, curieuse de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire et son but.

__Elle est tombée amoureuse pendant l'une de ses missions sur terre_, dit-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. _Amoureuse d'un humain. Un peintre. Comme vous. Alors je lui ai interdit de le fréquenter, car c'est l'exil ou la mort qui attendent les infidèles._

__Elle a refusé ?_ Rajouta-t-elle en pensant à Tôshirô.

__Non. Elle l'a quitté. Cependant, le jeune homme a été tué pendant une invasion de Hollows. Et depuis ce jour-là, Amaya ne nous a jamais pardonné. Nous nous sommes disputés et elle a disparu, jurant qu'un jour, elle se vengerait._

__C'est très triste,_ chuchota Karin.

__Et vous savez qu'elle était le pouvoir de ma petite fille ?_

Karin fit non de la tête.

__Moi non plus. Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ? Nous oublions tous nos souvenirs liés au monde Réel et je ne me souviens pas du pouvoir du zanpakuto d'Amaya… étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? Une coïncidence ?_

__Vous pensez que c'est elle qui est derrière tout ça ?_

__A vous de me le dire._

Le cerveau de la jeune fille marchait à cent à l'heure. Si elle avouait maintenant que ce n'était pas elle le protagoniste de ce merdier, elle mettait la vie de Tôshirô en danger. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps.

__Je ne connais pas de femme s'appelant Amaya. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit liée à tout ça sinon les gens ne retrouveraient pas petit à petit leur mémoire si je les peignais. Mes œuvres seraient simplement inefficaces et vous seriez dans la même situation qu'auparavant. Hors, il me semble que ce que j'accomplie fonctionne, non ?_

Le Commandant-Capitaine soupira à son tour. Cette petite était une tête brûlée. Une tête remplie d'amour pour son plus jeune et un de ses meilleurs Capitaine. Il était persuadé que le mal se trouvait ailleurs mais cette enfant était prête à tout, même à mourir pour sauver cet homme. Que devait-il faire ?

Puis sur ses pensées, il se leva et rejoignit la porte par où il était entré. Mais avant de sortir, il la regarda une dernière fois. Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient remplis d'assurance. Elle ne cillait pas. Son choix était fait.

__Une dernière chose, Kurosaki-san_, dit-il. _Si jamais vous sentez que votre santé vous abandonne, n'attendez pas. Il serait bête de perdre une artiste de talent telle que vous… mes hommes ne me le pardonneraient jamais._

Et il sortit, le sourire aux lèvres, laissant Karin, seule avec ses toiles et son désespoir.

C'en fut trop alors pour la jeune fille qui laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle délaissa son corps aux fraîcheurs du sol et s'abandonna à la douleur physique et morale qu'elle subissait depuis déjà trop longtemps.

Ainsi, elle allait disparaître. C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Cette maladie qui l'empêchait de faire correctement son travail depuis ce matin, c'était à cause de cette Amaya.

Elle allait mourir. Tant mieux, c'est ce qu'elle voulait puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus rejoindre sa famille et ses amis. Il lui fallait juste gagner encore un peu de temps. D'ici quelques jours, tous les shinigamis encore sans pouvoirs passeraient les uns derrière les autres pour qu'elle achève ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Encore quelques semaines et elle tomberait encore sur lui. Une fois encore sur ce tableau par lequel toute cette histoire avait débutait. Encore quelques semaines et la boucle serait bouclée à tout jamais…


	16. Chapter 16 : Le combat intérieur

**Chapitre XVI : Le Combat Intérieur**

Le soleil tombait sur la ville.

Il y avait par-ci, par-là, de grandes enseignes qui s'éclairaient petit à petit au milieu des gratte-ciels. Passants et commerçants marchaient dans le plus grand anonymat, ne se doutant aucunement que dans une chambre d'hôtel, à quelque mètre à peine du centre-ville de la Capitale, se déroulait le plus important interrogatoire de la famille Kurosaki.

__Pourquoi… pourquoi elle ?_

__Elle est si attachante. Je savais qu'ils ne lui feraient aucun mal._

__Je comprends votre souffrance. Mais vous aviez fait votre choix et maintenant, c'est elle qui souffre. Par votre faute. _

__C'était stupide. Je sais._

__C'est tout ? Vous savez ?_

__Je ne peux rien dire de plus._

__Mais vous avez brûlé son corps ! Elle est morte par votre faute ! Et maintenant, vous me demandez de vous épargner ?_

__Oui. Si vous me tuez, vous ne prouverez jamais que je suis la fautive. Ou qu'elle est innocente, si vous préférez._

__Ecoute-là, mon fils. Lâche-là._

__Mais…_

__Lâche-là et partons pour le Seireitei sauver Karin. Le Seikamon s'ouvrira dans moins d'une semaine. Espérons simplement que cette femme a raison et qu'il ne lui ont fait aucun mal. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard…_

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa rencontre avec le Commandant-Capitaine Yamamoto et Karin accomplissait son devoir avec acharnement sous le regard inquiet d'Hisagi Shuuhei.

Elle s'amaigrissait de jour en jour et la pâleur de son visage ne cessait d'accroitre. Bien entendu, lorsque ce-dernier lui demandait de se reposer ou de voir le Capitaine de la quatrième division, la jeune fille répondait que ce n'était pas nécessaire et que tout allait pour le mieux. Elle lui demandait ensuite de ne plus l'interrompre dans son travail et de la laisser dans le silence afin qu'elle puisse se concentrer.

Mais il ne se trompait pas. Kurosaki Karin était en train de mourir à petit feu. Ses nuits, déjà mouvementées, se raccourcissaient un peu plus chaque jour et une toux violente l'assaillait dès qu'elle tentait de mettre son corps et son esprit au repos. C'était une épreuve terrible pour elle. A chaque épisode de la maladie, se rajoutait un symptôme. D'abord le sang. La fièvre intermittente. Puis la perte d'appétit. Les contractions subites et foudroyantes de ses muscles, la laissant durant une minuscule seconde dans l'incapacité de bouger. Les migraines à répétitions. La vision troublée par instant. Défaillance du gout et de l'odorat. Et surtout, des hallucinations venaient perturber ses journées.

Bien malgré elle, Karin contrôlait parfaitement toute cette agitation qui s'opérait au plus profond de ses entrailles. Elle savait pourquoi elle ressentait tout ça. Elle savait également faire la différence entre la réalité et ses images qui apparaissaient devant ses yeux, en plein milieu de son travail. Comment y arrivait-elle ? Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle se savait mourante.

Oui. C'était la décision qu'elle avait pris. Dans l'incapacité de retourner à sa vie d'avant, ou d'en créer une nouvelle avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, la jeune fille avait décrété pour elle-même qu'il lui valait mieux disparaître à jamais.

__Tu es pathétique_, se dit-elle à haute voix, le regard dans le vide.

__J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de moi !_

Karin sursauta, laissant tomber son pinceau sur le sol.

__Décidément_, grogna-t-elle à son interlocuteur, _vous avez le don de me surprendre toujours au mauvais moment…_

__Je suis désolé_, ajouta Hisagi Shuuhei. _Je vous fais toujours sursauter quand je viens vous voir._

__J'avais remarqué…_

Le jeune homme lui sourit timidement comme pour s'excuser. Il posa un plateau sur lequel elle trouva, comme à son habitude une tasse de café et un verre d'eau chaude dans lequel flottaient de petites herbes médicinales.

Hisagi lui apportait ce breuvage tous les jours mais elle versait le contenu du médicament dans l'évier dès que ce dernier avait quitté la salle.

Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air décidé à partir. Il était planté là, dans l'entrée et il la fixait mollement, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se passe.

__Hisagi-san ?_ Dit-elle. _Un problème ?_

__Ah, non !_ Enchaîna-t-il en sortant de sa rêverie. _Pardon ! Je me disais simplement qu'il ne vous restait que cinq personnes à peindre et après, vous serez libérée… _

__Je sais qui sont les quatre dernières mais qui est la cinquième ? _

__Elle se nomme Hinamori Momo. C'est la vice-Capitaine de la cinquième division justement._

__Ah._

__Euh…_

__Quoi encore,_ s'énerva Karin, pressée de jeter le verre d'eau chaude.

__Et bien, elle attend derrière la porte._

__Déjà ?_

La jeune fille soupira. Il était six heures du matin et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de boire son café.

__Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la faire entrer,_ cria-t-elle, épuisée.

Shuuhei se précipita à la porte, obéissant à Karin comme si elle était son supérieur. Il agissait avec elle de cette façon depuis le jour où il s'était mis à discuter ensemble. Elle était devenue, en quelque sorte, une personne qu'il aimait beaucoup. Elle possédait cette force de caractère et ce courage que l'on ne trouvait que chez très peu d'homme. Puis, même si elle lui criait dessus, il sentait bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle appréciait sa compagnie.

Et c'était vrai. Sans lui, Karin aurait trouvé le temps bien plus long. Il apparaissait plusieurs fois par jour et lui donnait des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Il avait même l'autorisation de l'emmener sur le balcon où elle s'était trouvée, quelques jours plus tôt, une fois par semaine.

__Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas vous reposer encore quelques minutes ?_

__Non, c'est bon. Faites la entrer._

Hisagi ouvrit la porte sur une belle jeune femme brune qu'il connaissait très bien. Hinamori Momo avait, quant à elle, l'air très nerveuse. Elle croisait et décroisait ses doigt dans un geste répétitif, presque compulsif qu'il prit pour de l'angoisse.

__T'inquiète pas_, lui dit-il pour la rassurer. _Tu as juste à entrer et à t'asseoir sur la chaise en face d'elle. Elle te le dira si ça ne va pas. _

La jeune femme acquiesça dans le silence d'un signe de tête et il ferma la porte sur ses deux filles qui partageaient toutes les deux un passé commun avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya.

__Alors ?_ Demanda une voix derrière le jeune homme.

__Kyoraku Taïcho_, le salua-t-il. _Alors rien. Elle n'a pas bu le médicament et elle continue de perdre du poids. A ce train-là, elle va vite s'éteindre. _

Le Capitaine soupira. Il avait trouvé cette jeune fille si adorable avec ce visage de poupée aux traits de glace et cette imperturbable sévérité qui émanait de tous ses actes.

__Je déteste quand une jolie fille se laisse mourir. _

__Taïcho…_

__Bon ! Je vais faire mon rapport à Yama-jii. Dis-lui également qu'après avoir achevé le portrait de Hinamori-san, elle aura sa journée de libre pour se reposer. Kuchiki, Abarai, Zaraki et Hitsugaya ne seront pas disponible avant demain matin._

__Entendu Taïcho._

Sur ce, Kyoraku Shunsui partit tranquillement en sifflant, en direction de la première compagnie, laissant Hisagi Shuuhei au désespoir.

__Arrêtez de gigoter_, ordonna Karin en jetant un regard autoritaire à Hinamori.

Cette-dernière n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Un combat intérieur se livrait au fond d'elle. Elle connaissait Tôshirô depuis toujours et jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'il puisse trahir sa confiance pour une gamine. Pourtant, elle devait bien le reconnaître, elle possédait toutes les qualités qu'il aurait appréciées chez sa compagne.

Elle était belle, sans être superficielle, bien au contraire. Plutôt d'une beauté naturelle, simple, même candide. Non. En fait, elle était loin d'être candide. Ou elle l'était.

Hinamori s'arrachait les cheveux. Cette fille était tout simplement indéfinissable. A la fois délicate et violente. Une enfant sauvage. Une princesse de conte. Une poupée japonaise.

__C'est long._

__C'est presque finit_, soupira Karin.

Elle regrettait le temps où ses modèles n'avaient pas le droit de lui adresser la parole.

D'autant plus, que cette femme dégageait une aura malveillante, presque agressive. Ce n'était pas faute de ne quasiment jamais entendre le son de sa voix.

Le peu de mots qu'elle avait dit sonnaient aux oreilles de Karin comme un glas, annonciateur d'un malheur.

__Voilà,_ reprit-elle. _Je rajouterai les couleurs plus tard. Et si j'arrive à fermer l'œil cette nuit, je devrais pouvoir identifier votre zanpakuto et le rajouter à la toile demain matin._

__Alors faites vite_, conclut sèchement Hinamori.

Karin se figea. Cette femme avait vraiment quelque chose de dangereux. Pourtant, toute son apparence semblait frêle et délicate. Une gueule d'ange avec l'énergie d'un démon.

_« Elle est vice-capitaine,_ pensa la jeune fille. _Elle doit être forte même si elle n'en a pas l'air. »_

Cependant, elle n'était pas prête à se laisser agresser sans réagir.

__Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?_

__Je veux retrouver mes souvenirs rapidement afin de prouver à tout le Seireitei que vous êtes une menteuse et que Tôshirô-chan n'a jamais trahis ma confiance !_

Tout-à-coup, les choses devinrent plus nettes pour Karin. A la façon de le nommer, elle comprit que son amant avait une véritable importance dans la vie de cette jeune femme.

__Votre confiance_, dit-elle. _Pas celle du Seireitei, hein ?_

__Oui, ma confiance. Tôshirô-chan et moi avons été élevés ensemble ! Je suis son amie, sa confidente. Et s'il avait fait une chose pareille, il me l'aurait forcément dit !_

__Pas s'il voulait vous protéger. Je ne savais rien sur vous non plus._

Cette phrase déclencha chez Hinamori une vague de fureur. Elle se leva et agrippa Karin au cou. Cette-dernière n'avait pas eût le temps de la voir arriver.

Une exclamation de surprise sortit de sa bouche mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant, prête à riposter. Elle attrapa le poignet de son assaillante, en serrant de toutes ses forces ce qui eût pour effet de la faire lâcher prise.

Mais Hinamori ne s'arrêta pas là. Frustrée par la résistance de sa proie, elle empoigna de plus belle les épaules de Karin et la poussa violemment contre le mur de son atelier, renversant çà et là des pots de peinture fraîche sur le sol immaculé.

Quant à la jeune fille, bloquée par la shinigami, elle sentit que la douleur liée à sa maladie revenait. Elle grimaça tant la souffrance était intense. Ses muscles refusèrent d'obéir, sa tête était sur le point d'exploser et une toux brûlante secoua ses bronches.

Surprise par les soubresauts qui agitaient le corps de Karin, Hinamori lâcha de nouveau son emprise sur elle, la laissant choir vers le sol.

__Est-ce vrai ?_ Demanda l'assaillante, après que la crise se soit calmée. _Tôshirô-chan nous a-t-il trahis ?_

La jeune fille resta au sol, reprenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son souffle toujours saccadé. Elle jeta à l'amie de son amant un regard de défis.

__J'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas coupable. Que voulez-vous de plus ?_

__Soyez plus convaincante ! Mes supérieurs ne vous croient pas et c'est l'enfermement, au mieux l'exile et peut-être même la mort qui attend Tôshirô-chan !_

__Alors protégez le_, murmura Karin, des larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues. _Si cet homme a une quelconque importance à vos yeux, protégez-le au péril de votre vie, je vous en prie…_

__Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me le disiez. Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire._

Sur ces mots, Hinamori traversa la salle d'un pas assuré et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

__Vous allez mourir ?_ Demanda-t-elle avant de sortir.

__Oui_, répondit Karin sans aucune forme de tristesse dans la voix.

__Bien. Comme ça, il cessera d'être torturé._

Puis elle sortit dans le couloir sans un seul regard vers celle qu'elle haïssait au plus haut point.

__La garce !_ Cria-t-elle une fois la porte claquée et verrouillée.

__Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?_ Dit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

__Hisagi-san. Tu m'as fait peur._

__Tu étais vraiment obligé de t'en prendre à elle comme ça ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle souffre assez comm…_

__Tu m'espionnais ?_

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

__C'est Hitsugaya Taïcho qui me l'a expressément demandé. Il avait peur que la situation dégénère_.

__Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se soucie de cette gamine ?_ Gronda-t-elle.

__Qu'Hitsugaya Taïcho soit coupable ou pas, ne change rien au fait qu'il a un passé commun avec Kurosaki-san. Ce passé lui échappe car il n'en garde aucun souvenir, mais il ressent quand même le besoin de la protéger. Tout comme toi avec Aizen Taïcho…_

__Ne prononce_ _pas ce nom._

__De toute façon, c'est à lui de gérer cette histoire. D'ailleurs, ils seront confrontés demain pendant qu'elle achèvera sa première et dernière toile._

__Hors de question !_ Hurla Hinamori. _Il a déjà assez souffert. Et il paraît que cette garce n'a pas besoin de le voir pour le peindre._

__Qui t'a dit ça ?_

__Renji-san. Il paraît qu'elle l'a peint entièrement sans qu'il pause pour elle !_

__Ce sont les ordres de Yamamoto Sotaïcho. Il veut les confronter. Il veut entendre ce qui va se dire._

__Il veut le piéger, oui !_

__Peut-être. Mais ce sont les ordres._

__Je ne les laisserai pas faire ! Je vais prévenir Tô…_

__Il le sait déjà ! Ne le sous-estime pas, Hinamori. Surtout toi, qui le connais mieux que quiconque au Seireitei._

__Alors, il ne le fera pas. C'est du suicide._

__Si tu penses ça_, conclut Hisagi, _c'est qu'au fond de toi, tu sais qu'il a peut-être commis l'irréparable. Et lui aussi, le pense. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que Hitsugaya Taïcho veut parler avec elle._

Hinamori lui tourna le dos pour cacher ses larmes naissantes. Tôshirô était comme son frère à ses yeux. Il avait toujours été près d'elle quand elle avait besoin d'un soutient. D'abord, elle entendait partout qu'Aizen-sama les avait trahis et sans se rappeler de tout, elle en avait conscience. Elle souffrait profondément.

Mais pas lui ! Pas ce petit garçon que sa grand-mère avait recueilli quelques années auparavant. Ce sale gosse qui avait mis un point d'honneur à la sortir de toutes les situations difficiles qui avaient maculé son parcours…

__Où vas-tu Hinamori ?_ Demanda le jeune homme en la regardant partir.

__Je vais travailler. Tu me dis de faire confiance à Tôshirô sur ses choix ? Mais moi je continue à croire qu'il a été abusé et que cette fille l'a manipulé._

__Et si jamais Hitsugaya Taïcho était réellement tombé amoureux d'elle… que feras-tu ?_

__Je ne sais pas…_

_« Tu es stupide. Te laisser mourir n'arrangera pas la situation, tu le sais ça ? »_

_« … »_

_« Karin-chan ! »_

_« Je sais. Mais elle n'a pas tort. Si je meurs, tout sera tellement plus simple… »_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu meures. »_

_« Merci, Zabimaru. Merci de m'avoir soutenu pendant tout ce temps. Mais demain, tu disparaitras de mes pensées. Vous tous ici, disparaitrez pour retrouver la liberté. »_

_« Vous avez bien conscience que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes responsable de tout ça ? »_

_« Maintenant que je vous entends, je le sais. Mais je ne peux plus faire marche arrière vous comprenez ? Je sais aussi que le Seireitei ne court aucun danger. »_

_« … »_

_« Kurosaki-san ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Je veillerai sur lui. »_

Dans son sommeil, des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Karin. Elle avait mis des mois avant de pouvoir entendre complètement ces voix qui la hantaient et maintenant, elle devait se séparer d'eux.

_« Karin-chan ? … Karin-chan ? »_

_« Elle n'est plus là. Elle a quitté le sommeil paradoxal. »_

_« C'est amusant qu'elle vous entende et pas moi. »_

_« Tu vas disparaitre avec elle et tu trouves ça amusant ? »_

_« Et bien, en effet, c'est un problème. Mais je suis sûr que je peux la convaincre de ne pas se laisser aller. »_

_« Habukurage… je ne te comprendrais jamais. »_

_« Pourquoi ont-ils attendu si longtemps pour nous remettre dans nos réceptacles d'acier ? »_

_« Sûrement pour que Tôshirô ne se souvienne pas immédiatement de ses souvenirs et ne fuit pas. »_

_« C'est une hypothèse. »_

_« … »_

_« Alors je vous dit à bientôt ! »_

_« N'en sois pas si sûr… »_


	17. Chapter 17 : Juste une dernière fois

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je viens de me rendre compte que sur ce site, mes petits chapitres (ou inter chapitre) ne se séparaient pas correctement. Du coup, ça fait de drôles de passages d'un lieu à un autre ou des situations. Donc je vais arranger ça en essayant une autre technique :s **_

_**Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire et pour vos commentaires ! **_

_**PS : Bientôt la fin^^**_

**CHAPITRE XVII : Juste Une Dernière Fois**

__Kurosaki-san ! KUROSAKI-SAN !_

Karin ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Ses épaules étaient fermement empoignées et le visage d'Hisagi Shuhei était penché sur le sien. Une inquiétude évidente se lisait sur ses traits.

__Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_, murmura-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

__Vous m'avez fait peur_, cria-t-il. _J'avais beau vous appeler, vous ne vous réveilliez pas !_

__Je suis crevée, c'est tout._

Le jeune homme fit une moue désapprobatrice. Cinq minutes auparavant, il avait trouvé le corps de Karin inerte, étendu sur le sol comme si on l'avait jeté à terre et abattu.

La réalité était qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil avant l'aube tant la maladie l'avait fait souffrir durant la nuit. Elle s'était s'en doute évanoui sous la douleur.

__Hisagi-san…_

__Oui ?_

__Lâchez moi, s'il vous plaît._

Il sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que, prit de panique, il serrait toujours les bras de cette-dernière.

Rouge comme une tomate, il se recula et tenta de reprendre contenance. En vain.

__Vous… vous n'avez pas dormis ?_

__Ça se voit tant que ça ?_ Railla la jeune fille en attachant ses cheveux. _C'est déjà l'heure ?_

__Vous avez encore quelques minutes devant vous avant qu'ils n'apportent le tableau d'origine. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez vous préparer pour…_

__Ok._ _Ok. C'est cool. Merci Hisagi-san. __Vous pouvez y aller._

Cependant, il ne bougea pas, comme figé sur place. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

__Quoi ?_

__Vous allez le boire ?_

__De quoi ?_ Répondit-elle, agacée.

__Le médicament._

Elle ne répondit pas.

__Kurosaki-san…_

__J'ai dit « merci » Hisagi-san. Et je le pense vraiment. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Maintenant, j'ai du boulot, alors laissez-moi._

Le jeune homme soupira devant la désinvolture de celle qu'il considérait à présent comme sa protégée. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était inutile de discuter avec elle et que cette dernière phrase ressemblait à un _« adieu »_ caché par une familiarité quotidienne. La tristesse le gagna.

Il avait eu tant de mal à la sortir de son sommeil…

Désemparé, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Cependant, une toile attira son attention.

__Vous avez déjà eût le temps de peindre le zanpakuto d'Hinamori-san ?_ Demanda-t-il, curieux.

__J'ai fait une sieste hier après-midi, vu que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire._

Karin vit alors quelque chose qui la fit éclater de rire intérieurement. Hisagi Shuhei virait au rouge écarlate en observant la toile de celle qui l'avait agressée la veille.

__Elle est très belle_, dit la jeune fille amusée, en se penchant vers son oreille.

__Je… oui. Sûrement !_

Il avait l'air si gêné qu'elle s'amusait follement rien qu'à le regarder se désagréger.

__Dommage que ce soit une sombre garce au caractère de merde…_

__Vous savez_, reprit Hisagi avec un sérieux qui frisait le ridicule, _Hinamori-san est une personne très douce et qui a beaucoup souffert par le passé. Même si elle ne se souvient pas de tout, ça ne doit pas être évident pour…_

__Ouais. Si vous le dîtes. Dans tous les cas, débarrassez-moi de ce machin et apportez-le lui. Qu'elle le brûle si ça lui fait plaisir. _

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa la petite toile et se dirigea de nouveau vers la sortie, quand Karin lui demanda, malicieuse :

__Dites-moi Hisagi-san. Toutes les filles vous font perdre vos moyens ou juste cette nana ?_

Et sur cette question, elle le vit quitter la pièce maladroitement, trébuchant à moitié sur le palier.

_« Idiot_ » pensa Karin en riant de bon cœur.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié de moment comme celui-ci. Mais le temps lui manquait. Il fallait encore qu'elle se douche, s'habille et se maquille un peu pour camoufler lamentablement les traces de fatigue qui marquaient son visage un peu plus chaque jour. Il fallait qu'elle tienne encore une journée, ce qui n'était pas évident.

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballait au moindre effort et tout son corps la suppliait d'arrêter de bouger. Elle avait de plus en plus la sensation d'être battu à coup de massue durant ses nuits agitées.

_« Allez, Karin ! »_ pensa-t-elle. _« C'est aujourd'hui que tout s'achève. Cette putain d'histoire et la souffrance qui l'accompagne. Et puis, aujourd'hui, tu le revois… »_

__Ça va aller ?_

Tôshirô Hitsugaya sortit de sa rêverie. Il était arrivé devant le lieu de rendez-vous s'en même s'en être aperçu.

__Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?_ Demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde au Capitaine Abarai.

__Et bien…_

Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux de feu. Il trouvait que le jeune homme, d'un naturel calme semblait absent, presque angoissé, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

__Pour rien_, conclut Renji.

__Bon, allons-y_, enchaîna le Capitaine Kuchiki_. Ne traînons pas que cette affaire se finisse au plus vite._

Tous les deux, ainsi que Zaraki Kenpachi acquiescèrent dans le silence. Ils étaient tous pressé, pour des raisons personnelles de retrouver la mémoire. L'un parce qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur le passé de sa sœur et son manque d'obéissance, l'autre parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'il avait oublié une personne très proche, un ami. Un autre voulait en savoir plus sur un adversaire redoutable qu'il avait affronté – c'est du moins ce qu'il ressentait - et qui lui aurait donné une bonne leçon et le dernier d'entre eux, voulait simplement retrouver une chose qu'il avait peut-être perdu.

La porte de l'atelier provisoire s'ouvrit doucement sur une salle blanche, dont le sol était maculé çà et là de peinture séchée. Une odeur de lasure et d'épice vînt alors leur chatouiller les narines. Etonnement, le jeune Capitaine se sentit apaisé. Comme si ces parfums le ramenaient à quelque chose de familier, d'intime.

Au centre de cette salle, une jeune fille, habillée d'un jean troué au niveau des genoux et d'un débardeur rouge leur fit un signe timide pour pénétrer le lieu jusqu'à leur place respective. Elle avait placé des sofas d'appoint dans le même format que son salon pour reproduire du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'apparence de son ancien hangar.

Byakuya Kuchiki s'assit face à elle sans un mot. C'est là que se trouvait à l'origine son zanpakuto, droit et fier derrière le premier canapé.

Renji Abarai s'assit sur le même horizon, où se trouvait chez Karin un petit fauteuil ancien et délabré. Il sourit à cette dernière car à force d'entendre les gens parler d'elle de manière positive, il s'était pris d'affection pour cette inconnue.

Zaraki Kenpachi se posa sur le sol, près d'une table basse qu'elle avait installée avec des tasses de cafés reposant dessus. Il en prit une en observant avec une curiosité malsaine les courbes graciles de la femme enfant.

Quant à Tôshirô, il s'installa comme si de rien n'était sur le second canapé, de profil, ce qui l'empêchait de voir celle à qui il devait cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Assis de cette manière, il se forçait à garder la tête face au mur, ignorant les appels de ses entrailles à tourner ses yeux vers le visage de Karin.

__Bien,_ dit-elle la voix tremblante, en se posant à côté d'une grande toile, _ça va sûrement durer quelques heures donc n'hésitez pas à vous lever si vous avez des fourmis dans les pieds ou besoin d'autres choses. Hisagi-san a apporté du café_ – elle tourna ses yeux vers le colossal shinigami qui l'avait déjà attaqué – _et il amènera le repas vers midi. Sauf si vous pensez retourner à votre division pendant ce temps. Dans ce cas, je préviendrai moi-même Hisagi-san._

Tous gardèrent le silence sans bouger d'un iota.

Puis, Karin attrapa sa palette et son pinceau et commença à exercer son étrange pouvoir sur le tableau. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eût besoin de dessiner au crayon les formes de ses modèles précédents, mais cela demandait moins de temps que de peindre directement sur la toile.

Or, elle voulait que cet entretien dure. Etait-ce parce que les voix dans sa tête qui lui tenait compagnie allaient disparaître à jamais ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle savait que son âme allait lâcher prise d'une minute à l'autre ? Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'il était là, assis si près d'elle, figé comme une statue, beau, imposant, charismatique, cette expression sévère et froide sur ce faux visage d'ange de glace ?

La jeune fille ferma les yeux quelques instants. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il fallait quelle tienne la supercherie jusqu'à sa fin. Si supercherie, il y avait…

Les heures passèrent sans qu'un seul mot ne sorte de la bouche des Capitaines.

La porte, comme promis s'ouvrit à midi pile pour faire entrer le vice-Capitaine Hisagi poussant un chariot sur lequel reposaient des plateaux repas.

__Excusez-moi de vous déranger Taïcho_, dit-il timidement, _les déjeuners sont prêt._

__Attends_, ordonna Karin en stoppant le jeune homme d'un geste de la main. _Une… seconde… et… voilà ! Pour vous deux, c'est terminé. Je ferai les détails plus tard._

Elle s'adressait aux Capitaines Abarai et Zaraki.

Les concernés se levèrent et vinrent admirer la toile. Ils restèrent alors bouche-bée devant la dextérité et le talent dont elle faisait preuve.

Leur corps, leur visage, leur expression de l'instant, leur traits, tout. Tous étaient là, étendus sur cette représentation du guerrier au repos, en compagnie de leur zanpakuto. Elle avait même bien avancé les silhouettes encore flou de leurs acolytes.

Cependant, alors que Renji remerciait avec ferveur la jeune fille, le colosse ne bronchait pas, le regard fixé sur l'image de l'aura rouge et meurtrière qui flottait au-dessus de lui.

__Alors, te voilà_, murmura-t-il.

__Oui,_ dit Karin_. Bon vent ! Il n'a pas arrêté de me gonfler et de me gueuler dessus. « Gamine » par-ci, « sale gosse » par là. Contente qu'il vous soit rendu._

__Vous connaissez son nom ?_ Grogna Zaraki Kenpachi avec une pointe de scepticisme dans la voix.

__Il vous_ _l'a pas dit à vous. Il risque pas de me le donner à moi. A part me casser les pieds, il sert pas à grand-chose._

Tandis que le colosse lançait un regard meurtrier à la jeune fille, le Capitaine Kuchiki, au contraire étouffa un rire à peine audible. Un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant que ce zanpakuto était à l'image de son allié. Mais cette pensée n'échappa pas à Karin qui se retourna vers le noble.

__Pas la peine de vous moquer_, dit-elle. _Le vôtre n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Il passe son temps à faire la morale à tout le monde et quand la situation ne l'intéresse plus, il se tait. Pédant et hautain. Un peu comme vous, non ? _

Elle avait dit tout cela comme une vengeance. Elle n'avait pas oublié le visage de son bourreau dans sa première cellule.

Attendant le châtiment qui risquait de tomber pour l'avoir insulté, la jeune fille s'était raidit, prête à toute éventualité. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air drôle quand il la regardait avec ce regard enflammé. Le Capitaine Zaraki, inversement s'esclaffait.

__Je l'aime bien cette gamine_, cria-t-il en agrippant ses épaules. _Si tu n'étais pas une merdeuse têtue et malade comme un chien, je t'aurai déjà engagé dans ma division !_

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Karin se doutait bien qu'ils savaient tous l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais l'entendre dire à haute voix par quelqu'un, avec un air aussi désinvolte la fit frémir.

__Ne tremble pas la mioche. Il n'est pas encore trop tard._

Et sur ces mots, les deux Capitaines dont l'âme avait été peinte sur le tableau partirent sans un regard.

La pause déjeunée fut très longue pour Karin.

Byakuya Kuchiki restait muet, les yeux fixaient sur elle comme si un châtiment sévère pouvait sortir de lui et fendre l'air pour la broyer d'une seule pensée. Quant à Tôshirô, il mangeait silencieusement, regardant avec beaucoup trop d'insistance le mur d'en face. Il ne laissait que brièvement et rarement ses iris turquoises se poser délicatement sur elle.

Malheureusement, elle ne le vit pas, trop concentrée à contrôler ses tremblements. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas peint avec autant d'acharnement, de précision et d'agilité une toile aussi compliquée que celle-là. Ils étaient quasiment en taille réelle. Ils étaient quatre sur cette peinture. Quatre immenses hommes dont les visages et les corps regorgeaient de détails importants. Les marques de leur passé.

Elle se demanda alors si les choses qu'elle avait vécues avec son amant s'étaient marquées physiquement, là, quelque part dans la chair de celui qu'elle chérissait. Puis elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée stupide de son esprit.

_On s'y remet ? Demanda-t-elle avec peu d'entrain.

Les deux concernés posèrent leur plateau et se remirent en place pour finir ce qui devait être.

Alors, Karin reprit ses ustensiles de travail et se remit à poser sur le tissu les formes et les couleurs de ces deux âmes dont la carrure imposée à elle seule le respect dû aux grands hommes.

Elle acheva rapidement et presque sans peine le portrait du noble dont les yeux ne cessaient de lui lancer des éclairs. Il avait un air altier et fier. L'air de quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il voulait dans la vie. Un homme d'une beauté rare qui aurait attiré toutes les faveurs de sa sœur.

A cette pensée, la jeune fille éclata de rire intérieurement. Imaginer sa très jolie sœur toute frêle et complètement fantasque main dans la main avec cet ersatz de commandant en chef était totalement utopique.

Mais, soudain, elle cessa de s'amuser. Il lui fallait encore peindre son amant.

Elle jeta un regard timide dans sa direction et ses mains se remirent à trembler. Il était là, à fixer le mur comme si sa vie en dépendait, les bras posés sur ses genoux dans une attitude faussement décontractée.

Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur son zanpakuto. Un humanoïde très grand, au regard froid, dégageant une force qui imposait une certaine déférence rien que par son apparence. Tout en cet être lui rappelait son amant d'autrefois. Elle se rappelait également combien il était attaché à son allié et combien il souhaitait le protéger de toutes ses forces.

Devait-elle alors le peindre sur cette toile ? S'il ne retrouvait jamais la mémoire, il ne pourrait pas se vendre auprès de ses congénères…

_Où en êtes-vous ? Demanda le Capitaine Kuchiki sans aucune forme d'intérêt.

_J'ai… j'ai finis votre portrait. Il me reste à faire celui de… d'Hitsugaya Taïcho.

Karin se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait plus l'appeler Tôshirô. Pas devant eux.

_Très bien, reprit le noble en se levant. Dans ce cas, je retourne à mon travail.

La jeune fille aurait voulu hurler et le supplier de ne pas s'en aller, de rester auprès d'eux pour qu'elle ne fut pas tentée de lui parler avec amour, de le toucher, de l'embrasser…

_Belle œuvre, conclut Byakuya Kuchiki en passant devant le tableau. Quelqu'un passera la prendre dans la semaine.

Sur ce, il claqua la porte, laissant les deux anciens amants dans un silence pesant, oppressant et funèbre. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osaient dire quoi que ce soit.

Ainsi, une heure entière s'écoula. La jeune fille ne jeta quasiment aucun regard sur lui. C'était inutile car elle connaissait le corps et le visage de Tôshirô par cœur.

_Voilà, murmura-t-elle. C'est enfin terminé. La boucle est bouclée. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Mais tandis que Karin se retournait pour disparaitre dans sa salle de bain, la voix de celui qu'elle aimait la stoppa net.

_Alors, c'est tout, dit-il sur un ton neutre.

_Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

_Kurosaki-san, j'espérais que nous pourrions parler un peu toi et moi.

Elle ne se retourna pas, trop pressée de fuir, prête à bondir à l'extérieur de son atelier.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux qu'on p…

_De tout ça. De tout ce que tu m'as raconté dans la cellule. De ce qui s'est passé entre nous sur terre.

_Il ne s'est absolument rien passé. Je l'ai déjà dit à ton supérieur et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter si tout ce que tu dis est vrai ?

Le souffle de Karin commençait à se faire court et son cœur battait la chamade comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait parler.

_Ecoute, Tôshirô, vas-t-en. Ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le quitter, une main agrippa la sienne. Une main à la fois douce et ferme. Une immense main entourant ses petits doigts meurtris.

Elle se retourna brutalement, son visage si près du sien que sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses pensées.

_Kurosaki-san, supplia-t-il, j'ai besoin de savoir si oui ou non je t'ai aimé ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à oublier tes yeux. Et tout en toi me hante. J'ai l'impression que si tu disparais, je ne pourrai pas y survivre !

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

_Tôshirô, je t'en prie…

_Karin ! Cria-t-il.

Alors ce fut comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle enlaça la nuque de son amant, serrant dans ses mains ses longs cheveux blancs. Elle brisa la distance qui séparait leurs deux visages et posa sur les lèvres du jeune homme un baiser ardent, fougueux, passionné.

Et le Capitaine ne recula pas. Il avait la sensation que toutes les peines du monde quittaient ses épaules. Il lui sembla tout-à-coup que sa vie pouvait s'achever ici si elle lâchait son emprise sur lui. Cette chaleur contre son torse, cette aura de femme barbare pressant son corps contre le sien, ses yeux d'ébène plus brûlant qu'un feu éternel…

_Sauve-toi, pleura Karin en s'écartant de lui. Je t'en supplie ! Quitte ce monde ! Pars loin tant que tu le peux encore… retrouve mon frère et mon père ! Je sais qu'ils te protègeront. Pitié, ne meurs pas à cause de moi ! Je t'aime tellement !

_Karin…

_Même si tu ne te souviens de rien, je ne veux pas te voir exécuté parce que j'ai été sotte ! Je t'aime… je t'aime… pardonne-moi…

Tôshirô sentit que le corps de la jeune fille se laissait tomber vers le sol. Il la retînt fermement, gardant cette âme si précieuse tout contre lui.

_Alors c'est vrai, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je le savais… je savais que tu ne m'avais pas manipulé.

_Dis le moi, Tôshirô, supplia-t-elle. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes !

_Je ne peux pas !

Les yeux de Karin, noyés par ses larmes se révulsèrent tout-à-coup et un long râle sortit de sa bouche.

_KARIN ! Cria le jeune homme. KARIN ! Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Sur le seuil pénétrèrent quatre shinigamis. Ils agrippèrent Les bras de la jeune fille pour l'allonger sur le sol. Deux d'entre eux firent reculer le Capitaine avec leur zanpakuto.

_Ne bougez plus Taïcho. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'échapper. Il ne pouvait pas dégager son regard du corps de celle qui l'aimait. Elle était prise de convulsion, hurlant sous la douleur comme une bête que l'on torture. De ses lèvres, de ses narines et de se oreilles s'échappaient un filet de sang pourpre et ses larmes s'étaient également colorées de rouge.

_Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda Tôshirô, paniqué.

_Elle meurt, répondit le Capitaine Unohana en entrant dans la salle.

Elle se pencha sur le corps de la jeune fille et frôla son front de la paume de sa main.

_Bien, dit-elle avec une légère tristesse dans la voix. Emmenez-là à la division qu'elle s'éteigne avec le moins de souffrance possible.

_Que dites-vous, murmura Tôshirô.

_Je dis que cette enfant c'est laissée mourir et qu'elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps…


	18. Chapter 18 : L'eau trouble des illusions

_**Coucou ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'essaie un nouveau moyen de séparer les inter-chapitres. S'il fonctionne, je le ferai sur les chapitres précédents parce que ça ne doit pas être très facile à lire quand tout se rattache alors qu'on change de lieu ou de date. Sur Fanfic-fr, ça marche très bien mais là, je galère^^ **_

_**En tout cas, bonne lectuuuure !**_

**CHAPITRE XVIII :** **L'Eau Trouble Des Illusions**

Des flashs. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir d'elle. Des images floues, des sensations éloignées, des mots comme des échos qui se confondaient dans ses rêves.

Tôshirô était enfermé dans une petite cellule adaptée aux Capitaines. Il était totalement seul. Hyorinmaru lui avait était enlevé ainsi que celle dont il rêvait dès que ses yeux se fermaient. Plus le temps passait, et plus il avait la sensation d'être un monstre.

Le retour de ses souvenirs le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il avait l'horrible sentiment d'avoir trahis à jamais la seule et unique personne qui ait su le sauver de cet abîme de solitude. Et plus la journée avancée, plus il avait envie de mourir.

Etait-ce ça l'amour ? Aimait-il cette fille à ce point ? Et pouvait-il survivre à sa mort ? Il pensa alors qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Elle lui avait demandé de dire ces trois mots avant de tomber dans le coma. Juste ces trois putains de mots qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire. Mais alors, il ne savait pas. Non. Il ne savait pas encore combien il l'aimait. Ou peut-être le savait-il déjà ? Cette confusion qui régnait en lui semait l'anarchie dans tout son être.

__Hitsugaya Taïcho ?_

Tôshirô sursauta. Trop concentré sur ce qu'il se passait intérieurement, il n'avait pas entendu le Capitaine Kuchiki pénétrer dans la prison. Il avait l'air à la fois grave et abattu.

__Je suis ici pour prononcer le jugement._

__Allez-y_, dit le concerné en se levant et en s'approchant des barreaux.

Le noble fit un temps de silence pendant lequel il observa ce jeune homme qui avait si bien servit le Seireitei et qui se retrouvé outrageusement enfermé et condamné pour une histoire aussi grotesque.

__Hitsugaya Tôshirô_, reprit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, _d'après le jugement porté sur vos crimes, vous êtes démis de vos fonction de Capitaine. Vous êtes radié du Seireitei et ne pourrez plus exercer la mission du shinigami. Votre zanpakuto sera détruit après votre exécution. _

__Quand sera-t-elle ?_ Demanda-t-il sans ciller.

__En fin de semaine._

__Bien_, conclut Tôshirô.

Mais alors que le Capitaine Kuchiki s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, il entendit le jeune homme lui demander :

__Par amour, Taïcho, pour votre femme, auriez-vous été prêt à tout ?_

Byakuya se retourna vers lui avec un regard qui en disait long. Et tandis qu'il repartait en direction de sa division, il pensa _« Oui. Pour elle, j'étais prêt à tout »._

L'assemblée des lieutenants et sous-lieutenants était plongée dans une ambiance sinistre. Les vice-Capitaines Matsumoto et Hinamori ne prenaient même plus la peine de retenir leurs larmes.

__Je suis désolé_, murmura Hisagi Shuhei en tapotant maladroitement l'épaule de la petite brune.

__Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !_ Cria Rangiku.

Elle donna un grand coup contre le mur en lançant des regards méprisants au Commandant-Capitaine qui restait là, à observer la situation sans bouger d'un iota.

__Ça suffit_, ordonna le Capitaine Komamura. _Retournez à votre travail. Les décisions du Commandant sont sans appels._

Alors tous, excepté Ukitake Jûshirô et Kyoraku Shunsui sortirent de la salle, l'âme en peine. Condamner un ennemi était une chose. Mais condamner un allié de longue date et surtout, du rang d'Hitsugaya Tôshirô en était une autre.

Lorsque tous furent partis, le Capitaine aux cheveux blanc se rapprocha de Yamamoto.

__Vous n'avez pas l'air satisfait de votre décision._

__J'ai la sensation de faire une erreur._

__Alors graciez le_, suggéra le Capitaine Kyoraku.

__Non. Il doit montrer l'exemple. C'est juste que j'ai la sensation de commettre un impair en tuant ce garçon. C'est comme si tout ce qui se passait sous mes yeux était en réalité un avertissement. _

__Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un piège ? Que tout ça était prévu ?_

__Non. Je ne pense p…_

__SOTAÏCHO ! _

Soi Fon entra en trombe dans la salle. Elle portait sur son visage une étrange expression.

__Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda le vieil homme, épuisé par la tournure que prenait la journée.

__Le Seikamon vient de s'ouvrir sans autorisation et trois personnes en sont sorties ! Ils demandent à vous voir au plus vite._

__Qui sont-ils ?_

__Ils disent s'appeler Kurosaki Isshin et Ichigo. Quant à la troisième personne, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Elle prétend se nommer Yamashita Amaya._

Le Commandant-Capitaine cessa de respirer. Etait-il possible qu'il ait eût raison depuis le début ? Sa petite fille était alors encore en vie ? Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il refoula l'envie de pleurer qui le gagner. S'il avait raison, cette enfant qu'il avait élevée était responsable de tout et il lui faudrait la punir pour ses crimes.

__Bien_, dit calmement Yamamoto. _Faites revenir les Capitaines et surtout, faites entrer nos visiteurs car nous avons une longue discussion qui nous attend…_

Lorsque Kurosaki Ichigo pénétra une fois de plus les grandes portes qui menait directement dans la grande salle de réunion, il s'attendait à voir sa sœur, si petite au milieu du Goteï treize. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alignés comme à leur habitude, les Capitaines les épiaient tous les trois comme s'ils étaient des bêtes sauvages.

Isshin, suivant son fils de près, tirait par le bras une femme de la cinquantaine, ravissante dans un tailleur beige. Il la déposa fermement face au Commandant-Capitaine.

__Nous vous ramenons quelqu'un que vous avez perdu et nous récupérons ce qui nous a été volé_, dit froidement le père.

__Amaya_, murmura Yamamoto. _Alors tu es en vie._

__Ne m'appelez pas comme ça_, grogna cette-dernière en grinçant des dents. _Je ne suis plus votre petite fille depuis le jour où vous m'avez tout fais perdre !_

L'assemblée retint son souffle. La plupart d'entre eux ignorait totalement que le vieil homme ait eu une petite fille. Certains ignoraient même le fait qu'il ait eu des enfants.

__Je vois_, reprit le Commandant-Capitaine. _C'est donc toi et non pas la jeune Kurosaki qui a lancé ce sortilège visant le Seireitei ? Comment ?_

__Vous ne vous rappelez plus ? Vraiment ?_

Elle riait. Avoir ce pouvoir sur tant de personne la rendait euphorique. Presque folle.

__Taigamaru-san. C'est le nom de mon zanpakuto. Vous savez ? Non, vous ne savez plus, c'est évident._

__Taiga_, reprit Kuchiki Byakuya_. La rivière ? Quelle rapport avec tout ce qu'il nous arrive ?_

__Que se passe-t-il lorsque vous vous regardez dans un lac ? Il vous renvoie votre reflet. Seulement votre reflet. Mais lorsque la rivière coule, c'est une image déformée de la réalité que vous observez._

__Ce que tu es en train de nous dire c'est que tout ce que nous croyons pour acquis est complètement faux ?_ Demanda Ukitake Jûshirô.

__Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous n'avez jamais perdu votre mémoire_, vociféra-t-elle. _Et la gamine n'a jamais peint quoi que ce soit sur ces toiles ! Même les zanpakuto ont été trompés…_

Plus personne n'osait bouger. Ils étaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres étirées en rictus moqueur.

__Ce n'est pas possible_, grogna le Capitaine Zaraki. _Elle m'a dit avoir parlé avec mon…_

__Elle a simplement cru parler avec eux. Elle a simplement imaginé des formes, des voix, des sensations mais en réalité, peu importe ce qu'elle croyait peindre, vous ne pouviez pas voir autre chose que ce que vous vouliez voir._

__Non,_ renchérit le molosse. _Elle m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire son nom. Tout comme moi ! Explique ça._

Amaya ferma les yeux, exaspérée. Elle avait toujours adoré cette fille et savait qu'en elle, résidait un pouvoir que personne ne pouvait soupçonner.

__Elle est forte. Très forte. Ne la sous-estimez pas._

__Et pour les gigaï ?_ Demanda Soi Fon. _Pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas pénétrer dans un…_

__Vous n'écoutez pas ?_ Cria la femme en plaquant ses mains sur le haut de sa tête. _Vous pensiez que c'était impossible. Ça ne l'était pas !_

__Tout comme nous pensions ne plus pouvoir quitter nos corps,_ ajouta Ichigo.

__Comment avez-vous su ?_ Interrogea Byakuya Kuchiki. _Et pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas manifesté plus tôt ?_

__Karin avait disparu_, expliqua Isshin. _Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez elle, nous avons senti plusieurs reïatsu dont celui de cette femme. Alors nous sommes partit à sa recherche._

__Un long périple_, renchérit Ichigo.

__Oui. Son zanpakuto nous a baladés dans tous les sens. Impossible de savoir ce qui était vrai ou faux. Mais Urahara-san a très vite compris le fonctionnement de ce mauvais jeu. C'est également lui qui a ouvert le passage vers le Seireitei._

__Urahara ?_ Demanda Kyoraku Shunsui. _Le traître ?_

__Non, « l'ancien » traître… _

Personne ne semblait comprendre ces propos.

Tout-à-coup, le Commandant-Capitaine s'avança vers sa petite-fille et se plaça devant elle, surplombant la femme de toute sa hauteur.

__Et pour l'incendie ?_

Amaya explosa de rire une fois de plus. Il y avait quelque chose de machiavélique dans le ton de sa voix et dans les regards qu'elle jetait partout.

__Cesse de faire l'enfant !_ Cria le vieil homme.

__C'est pour qu'ils soient ensemble !_ Hurla-t-elle pour toute réponse. _Pour qu'ils ne soient jamais séparés comme vous l'avez fait pour moi ! _

__Tu es stupide_, murmura son grand-père. _Tu sais que ce genre de rapport sont interdits. Tu savais qu'ils seraient punis. Alors pourquoi ?_

Soudain, Amaya se fit toute petite, comme une enfant que l'on venait de prendre la main dans le sac.

__Elle est si attachante, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

Ichigo et Isshin, placés derrière elle, se retenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et l'abattre sur le champ. Leur sœur était morte à cause de la folie de cette femme. Et ils essayaient de ne pas penser que jamais ils n'avaient vu Karin s'épancher auprès d'eux de son amour avec Tôshirô. Elle avait dû se sentir si seule parfois.

__Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas lui en vouloir. De plus, les pouvoirs de Taigamaru-san ne sont pas éternels. Ils s'estompent avec le temps. Je savais qu'en vous rappelant qui était Ichigo-san, vous ne pourriez pas tuer la sœur, si… curieusement… attirante. _

__Et pour Hitsugaya Taïcho ? _

__Allez-vous le tuer, Yamamoto-sama ? _Demanda-t-elle en souriant. _Allez-vous commettre la même erreur qu'avec moi ? _

L'assemblée frissonna. Personne ne voulait voir le petit génie disparaître de leur rang. D'autant plus qu'il était de loin le plus intelligent d'entre eux.

__Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez entendu. Rends-nous nos souvenirs. Tout de suite !_ Ordonna le Commandant-Capitaine.

__A vos ordres, Sotaïcho… vous n'allez pas le regretter, croyez-moi…_

Sur ce, Amaya dégaina son zanpakuto et le retourna contre elle. Ce fut comme un éclair que personne n'avait vu arriver. Ainsi renversée vers elle, la lame s'enfonça dans son sein, laissant apparaitre sur son corps une coulée de sang.

Aucun d'entre eux ne fut assez rapide pour l'arrêter.

La femme, étendue aux pieds de son grand-père, inerte, venait d'accomplir sa pire vengeance. Mourir face à l'homme qui n'avait pas su comprendre à l'époque tout ce que l'amour peut donner et enlever à un être. Mais tandis que la vie s'échappait, un sourire apparut sur son visage car, jamais elle n'avait pu réellement vivre sans celui qu'elle chérissait. Au final, le reflet de sa vie n'avait été qu'une rivière constamment troublée par le passé...

Cependant, si la douleur du Commandant-Capitaine était abyssale, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il contempla le corps de sa petite-fille quelques minutes puis ordonna que l'on emporte ce qu'il restait d'elle.

Mais tout ne s'arrêta pas là. Une migraine fulgurante se déchaîna dans tout le Seireitei. Des images, des flashs, des voix se bousculèrent violemment dans leur tête. Une nuée interminable de souvenirs revenaient à une vitesse fulgurante dans l'esprit des shinigamis. Des hommes et des femmes, çà et là, gisaient sur le sol, empoignant leur face et leurs cheveux dans un élan de désespoir. En plus de la douleur, l'incompréhension régnait au milieu des rues et des bâtiments.

Puis ce fut le calme. Plus un bruit. Plus une image.

Tous étaient étendus sur le sol, suffocant, crachant leurs poumons.

__Levez-vous !_ Ordonna Yamamoto Genryuusai, déjà posé sur ses pieds malgré les siècles de souvenirs qui s'étaient bousculés en lui. _Retournez vite à vos divisions ! Ce doit être l'anarchie. Allez gérer vos hommes ! MAINTENANT ! _

Les Capitaines obéirent immédiatement, sans protester. Au moyen du shunpo, ils disparurent les uns derrière les autres sans demander leur reste.

__Dites-moi, Kurosaki Ichigo_, reprit calmement le vieil homme.

Isshin remarqua que le doyen du Goteï treize tremblait de la tête aux pieds. C'était une image si rare qu'il repensa à la mort de sa propre fille.

__Je vous écoute._

__Comment ma petite Amaya a connu votre sœur ?_

__Elle nous a raconté qu'après la mort de son mec, elle s'est mis à travailler dans l'art pour tenter de retrouver je-sais-plus-quoi. Un truc de fille._

__Le mot qu'elle a employé_, rajouta le père, _était : la passion. Son amant était peintre également, si je ne me trompe pas ?_

__Ouais, c'est ça. J'ai pas tout compris. Enfin bref, elle a rencontré ma sœur sous le nom de Maeda Amane. Apparemment, elle pratiquait ce boulot depuis pas mal de décennies mais lorsqu'elle a senti le reïatsu de l'autre abrutis chez Karin,…_

__Je suppose que vous parlez d'Hitsugaya Taïcho ?_

__Ouais, lui_, grogna Ichigo. _Bref, elle s'est dit que c'était une chance pour elle de vous en faire baver. Et puis ça a dégénéré. Tout le monde c'est complètement emballé dans cette histoire…_

__Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait faire de mal à ma fille. Je pense même qu'elle l'appréciait vraiment. Mais les années de solitudes n'ont pas eu une très bonne influence sur son mental. Il n'y avait plus de mal. Plus de bien. Juste elle et ses sombres pensées._

__Je vois,_ conclut le Commandant-Capitaine.

__Bon, c'est pas tout ça !_ Dit le shinigamis remplaçant en s'étirant. _Mais j'aimerai bien revoir ma sœur. J'espère que vous avez pris soin d'elle !_

Le vieil homme soupira. Kurosaki Ichigo avait toujours été un allié précieux et un ami pour certains d'entre eux. Malheureusement, la situation allait sûrement se compliquer.

__Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Isshin avec inquiétude.

__Je suis désolé_, murmura Yamamoto, dépité. _Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour la sauver…_


	19. Chapter 19 : Entre deux mondes

_**Bonjour à tous. Voici le dernier chapitre de ma deuxième fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je suis déjà en train d'en écrire une autre (jamais deux sans trois ^^) qui s'appellera « la morsure du serpent ». Donc à bientôt et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis **__**J**___

**CHAPITRE XIX : Entre Deux Mondes**

_« Karin… »_

_« J'ai mal. »_

_« Je sais. C'était stupide de ta part. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Alors tu vas bêtement mourir, comme ça ? »_

_« Faut croire. »_

_« … »_

_« Mais qui es-tu ? »_

_« Quelqu'un qui aimerait bien te voir combattre. »_

_« Pourquoi faire… je n'ai plus rien. Je suis seule. »_

_« Non, c'est faux moi je suis là. »_

_« Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi je t'entends ? »_

_« Je suis celle qui pourrait t'accompagner à travers tes combats Karin. Et je te parle depuis longtemps mais il est difficile d'entendre lorsque des idiots faiblards viennent encombrer ton esprit avec leurs paroles débiles… »_

_« Ils m'ont pourtant soutenus. »_

_« Si tu le dis. Il n'empêche que tu es en train de crever. Et moi aussi au passage…. »_

_« Qui es-tu… »_

_« Ecoute bien, Karin. Je m'appelle…_

A l'annonce de l'état de sa sœur, Kurosaki Ichigo s'était emporté comme un dément et avait saccagé une bonne partie de la première division.

Le Commandant-Capitaine n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter, pensant qu'il se calmerait plus vite en évacuant sa colère et sa frustration. Et il avait raison. Après avoir hurlé contre lui, frappé tous les murs qui se trouvaient à sa portée, le jeune homme s'était assis, les yeux dans le vide.

Inversement, Isshin attendait dans un coin, l'air calme et serein. Cependant, il brulait de l'intérieur. Il savait pourtant que si lui aussi s'était mis à démolir tout ce qui tombait sous sa main, son fils aurait été entrainé dans sa rage et n'aurait pas su s'arrêter. Or, ce n'était pas la guerre que le père souhaitait déclencher.

Il voulait simplement revoir sa fille. Sa petite fille si têtue, si téméraire. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce que le vieil homme lui avait annoncé. Comment Karin, si forte, si passionnée, aurait pu se laisser sombrer de la sorte ? Avait-elle perdue tout espoir de les revoir ?

__Nous avons trop traîné_, murmura Ichigo dans un souffle. _Si j'avais été plus rapide, si j'avais trouvé Amaya plus tôt et si…_

__Et si tu arrêtais de t'affliger et de te lapider_, continua Isshin, _peut-être pourrions-nous aller voir ta sœur avant qu'elle ne nous quitte ? Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Cette phrase fut comme un coup de poing pour le shinigami remplaçant. Il en avait presqu'oublié qu'elle n'était pas encore morte et qu'il pouvait la serrer encore une fois dans ses bras. Il pensa également que si elle entendait le son de leur voix, elle se battrait et se réveillerait pour rire de nouveau auprès d'eux !

__Mais avant d'y aller_, demanda-t-il au Commandant-Capitaine, _qu'allez-vous faire de Tôshirô ?_

Le vieil homme soupira. C'était comme revivre éternellement les mêmes situations depuis le début de la journée.

__Il est condamné pour trahison. Il sera exécuté en fin de semaine._

Ichigo et Isshin se regardèrent. Ils semblaient se comprendre sans même avoir à se parler.

__Mais,_ reprit Yamamoto, _je te connais Kurosaki Ichigo. Tu as déjà ébranlé tout le Seireitei pour sauver Kuchiki Rukia quand tu trouvais nos lois injustes alors, je me doute que pour le jeune Capitaine qui a fait chavirer le cœur impétueux de ta chère cadette, tu ne sauras pas t'abstenir de déclencher les hostilités. Je me trompe ?_

Ichigo sourit. Il devait reconnaître que tout le monde pouvait deviner ses intentions à mille lieux à la ronde. En ça, il ressemblait à Karin. Trop téméraire, impulsif, exacerbé.

__Ne pensez-vous pas que vos lois ne sont pas toujours juste ?_

__Effectivement, je le pense. Mais les lois sont là non pas pour gérer une seule personne et à chaque cas son règlement. Ce sont des centaines, voire des milliers d'hommes qui y sont soumis. Je ne peux pas aller contre. Cependant…_

Le vieil homme fit une pause, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Comme s'il exposait à haute voix une réflexion personnelle.

__Cependant ?_ Reprit Isshin, pressé de revoir sa fille.

__Cependant, nous vous devons beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour le Seireitei et sans toi Ichigo, bon nombre de nos combats auraient été perdu si tu n'avais pas sacrifié ta vie pour les morts. Alors, si jamais il te venait l'envie de nous demander une récompense pour ses services rendus…_

__Une récompense ?_

__Oui. Comme demander qu'on gracie Hitsugaya Taïcho, par exemple. Je ne pourrais pas aller à l'encontre de cette demande… ce serait une insulte à nos principes. Après tout, nous te devons tous la vie, si je puis dire…_

Et sur ses mots, Yamamoto Genryuusai disparut.

Ichigo passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il voulait éclater la tronche de ce petit con qui avait osé toucher à sa sœur ou s'il voulait lui sauver la peau parce qu'elle l'avait aimé.

__Que faisons-nous maintenant ?_ Demanda-t-il.

__Allons parler à Karin_, répondit son père. _Elle est dans un mauvais état mais avec un peu de chance, elle entendra nos voix et nous pourrons l'aider à s'en sortir…_

_« Je n'entends pas… pourquoi ? Je ne t'entends pas ! »_

_« Parce que tu ne te concentre pas. »_

_« Est-ce que c'était eux ? Vraiment ? Ou alors je deviens complètement folle et j'entends ces putains de voix… »_

_« Que crois-tu Karin ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que c'est complètement dingue ! Pourquoi tout-à-coup, mon père et mon frère se manifesteraient alors que je les attends depuis des mois ? Et cette histoire avec ma chasseuse d'art… je crois que mon esprit me joue des tours et que je mélange ce que m'a raconté le vieux Yamamoto et ma vie d'avant ! Voilà ce que je crois ! »_

_« Alors, c'est que tu ne veux plus vivre. »_

_« … »_

_« Karin, lorsqu'on se refuse à écouter son cœur, ça ne sert plus à rien d'essayer. Autant crever. »_

_« J'aimerai tellement… »_

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? Une preuve ? Mais atterris ma belle. Dans ton état, la seule chose qu'il te reste, c'est la foi ! »_

_« La foi ? Putain, j'ai l'impression d'être le perso principale d'une série à deux balles… »_

_« Idiote ! »_

_« Tu peux parler. Tu m'es complètement inutile… »_

_« Si tu entendais mon nom, sale gosse, je pourrai te prêter mes pouvoirs. Et alors, nous pourrions nous en sortir toi et moi. Alors écoute et concentre-toi ! »_

_« Mais ils me parlent encore ! »_

_« Oublie-les Karin. Au moins quelques temps. Ecoute. Je me nomme… »_

Cela faisait deux jours que Tôshirô fixait le mur de sa cellule. Il n'y avait plus rien dans ses yeux. Il semblait éteint, perdu, complètement inanimé.

Il ne pensait pas à son exécution. Non. Il s'en moquait totalement. La date lui paraissait même trop éloignée. Il aurait souhaité se désagréger là, instantanément sans aucun retour possible.

Blessée Hinamori pendant leur combat contre Aizen avait déjà été un supplice, mais oublier celle pour qui il avait bravé les règles du Seireitei, lui qui ne sortait jamais des sentiers battus ! C'était plus qu'impardonnable et pour ça, il se serait détruit immédiatement.

Il se rappelait de tout. Des jeux, des caresses furtives, des interrogations quand il la regardait à son insu. Il se revoyait tourner dans son bureau, incapable de travailler car elle lui manquait. Il revivait intensément ce baiser qu'il lui avait volé quelques années seulement auparavant. Et son corps nu sous ses mains, son odeur épicée lorsqu'il glissait ses lèvres dans son cou et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait en lui à chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque vivifiante action qu'elle entreprenait pour lui, et uniquement pour lui.

Et la dernière fois que Tôshirô l'avait tenu dans ses bras, il avait simplement refusé de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Jamais il ne l'avait fait mais toujours il le ressentait ardemment au fond de son être. Mais lui dire seulement : _« Je ne peux pas »,_ ces quatre putains de mots au lieu de _« je t'aime »_ alors qu'elle n'attendait que ça pour lui dire _« adieu »,_ c'était monstrueux. Elle allait sombrer à jamais avec pour seul écho de sa vie avec lui un _« je ne peux pas »._

Atroce. Effroyable. Inhumain. Aucune parole n'était assez forte pour exprimer son désarroi.

__Chiro-chan…_

Il entendit Hinamori l'appeler mais il ne bougea pas. C'était, pour lui, une erreur de plus à son actif. Il abandonnait Karin, Matsumoto, ses hommes et les deux personnes qui s'étaient occupées de son enfance : Momo-chan et sa grand-mère.

__Chiro-chan_, reprit-elle. _Kurosaki Ichigo a demandé que toutes les charges soient abandonnées contre toi. La chambre des 46 a accepté sa demande. Tu es libre. Tu entends Tôshirô ? Tu es libre !_

Il ne réagit pas. Il ne voulait pas être libre. Il voulait juste disparaître.

__Chiro-chan…_

__Pousses-toi de là !_ Cria une voix familière.

Ichigo bouscula la jeune femme et ouvrit la cellule, non sans peine tant ses mains tremblaient. Il pénétra brutalement dans la salle et plein de fureur, il agrippa le jeune Capitaine par le cou, le forçant à se relever et à lui faire face.

__Je suis désolé_, murmura Tôshirô.

__Tu es… putain !_ Hurla le frère de Karin.

Il frappa au visage Tôshirô qui ne trébucha pas, toujours amorphe.

__Ma sœur se laisse crever parce qu'elle t'aime ! Et c'est parce qu'elle t'aime que j'ai demandé à ce que tu sois libéré. Jamais ma petite sœur n'aurait voulu te voir exécuté alors bouge-toi le cul ! _

L'amant se libéra mollement de l'emprise de son assaillant. Il enferma son visage dans ses mains. Ces mêmes mains qui avaient autrefois caressées la peau diaphane de celle qu'il adorait.

__Pourquoi ?_ Murmura-t-il_. Pourquoi je dois vivre alors qu'elle est morte..._

Ichigo resta sans voix. Lorsqu'il avait pensé à toute cette histoire, il ne s'imaginait pas trouver ce gamin si désemparé. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cet amour ?

__Elle n'est pas morte crétin_, reprit-il. _Elle n'en est pas loin mais son rythme cardiaque réagit encore au son de nos voix. _

Tôshirô releva brusquement la tête pour fixer les yeux du shinigami remplaçant. Il ne trouva aucune forme de mensonge dans l'intensité de ce regard. Le même regard déterminé que Karin…

__Elle est encore en vie ?_

__Tout juste. Alors bouge ton cul de ce lit et viens avec moi parler à Karin. Aide-nous à la sauver, je t'en prie…_

Ichigo tendit une main solide vers celui qu'il respectait plus qu'il ne le pensait, pour l'accompagner vers le lieu où tous leurs espoirs se regroupaient…

_« Je ne les entends plus… »_

_« Ils sont peut-être allé faire un tour. »_

_« Je ne les entends plus… »_

_« Karin ! Concentres-toi ! Concentres-toi sur moi ! Par pitié, oublie-les quelques minutes ! »_

_« Pardon. »_

_« Ce n'est rien. Tu es forte. Je le sais. »_

_« Parle-moi de toi. »_

_« Que veux-tu savoir ? »_

_« Je ne te vois pas. A quoi ressembles-tu ? » _

_« … »_

_« Pourquoi tu n'dis rien ? »_

_« C'est amusant. Pour me voir, il te suffirait simplement de m'écouter. Quel est mon nom Karin ? »_

Lorsque Tôshirô pénétra dans la chambre de la quatrième division, il ne vit en premier lieu que le père de son amante, debout, surplombant le lit de sa grande taille.

Ce-dernier sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie avec son fils. Au passage, il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

__Laissons-les_, murmura Isshin à Ichigo.

Au moment où la porte claqua, il observa dans le silence le petit être frêle et amaigris qui semblait dormir profondément. Elle avait beau s'éteindre, elle n'en paraissait pas moins resplendissante à ses yeux.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient relevés et tombaient sur le rebord du matelas comme si quelqu'un les y avait placés pour qu'elle ne soit pas gênée dans son sommeil. Sa bouche entre-ouverte était pâle et tremblante et sa poitrine se soulevait de façon irrégulière.

Tôshirô s'assit sur le bord du lit. Pouvait-il la toucher encore une fois ? En avait-il le droit, lui qui l'avait laissé sombrer seule dans cette misère ?

Alors cet homme se sentit redevenir un enfant. Lui, si pudique avec ses émotions laissa couler ses larmes comme un torrent trop longtemps contenu.

__Pardonne-moi Karin_, supplia-t-il. _Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie !_

_« … »_

__Je suis l'être le plus abjecte de ce monde ! Tout est de ma faute ! Si j'avais su me résoudre à ne plus te revoir, rien de tout ça se serait passé_ _!_

_« Ne dis pas ça… »_

__Je voudrai remonter le temps et ne plus jamais te faire souffrir !_

_« Arrête de dire des conneries ! »_

__Je ne veux pas que tu meures Karin. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire bordel ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire !_

_« … »_

Il attrapa la main fraîche de la jeune fille, enlaçant ses doigts fins avec une infinie douceur.

__Je t'aime_, murmura-t-il dans un sanglot_. J'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt. Et merde ! Je t'aime et je veux te revoir me sourire. Je veux t'entendre te moquer de moi encore une fois. Je veux t'entendre me dire que je suis un idiot. Un bloc de glace. Que je ne sais pas me comporter en société parce que j'ai l'air d'un nabot boudeur._

Il se mit à rire timidement en repensant à la gamine qui lui tapait sur les nerfs quand il descendait à Karakura.

_« … »_

__Je veux, Karin, je veux que tu m'enlace encore contre toi. Je veux sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, ton étreinte sur moi, tes yeux me gronder comme tu le fais lorsque je t'empêche d'agir sur un coup de tête ! Je te veux toi, encore une dernière fois. Une dernière fois, me séquestrer dans tes bras… Comment veux-tu que je vive si toi, tu n'es plus là…_

_« Tôshirô… »_

Le Capitaine plongea son visage dans la paume qu'il tenait fermement. Il respirait à grande bouffée le parfum de sa peau.

_« Tôshirô… que dois-je faire ? »_

_« Tu le sais, Karin. Tu sais très bien ce que tu dois faire. Invoque-moi. »_

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Isshin et Ichigo sur le seuil.

__A-t-elle réagit ?_ Demanda le père.

Il fit signe que non, essuyant discrètement les traces de son désespoir.

__Alors, sortons. Le Capitaine Unohana veut l'examiner._

__On ne peut rien faire d'autre ?_ Demanda Ichigo, inconsolable.

__Malheureusement non. C'est trop tard._

Tôshirô se releva et déposa furtivement un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Tout-à-coup, ce fut comme une explosion. Une onde de choc propulsa les trois hommes contre le mur et une déferlante de reïatsu envahit le Seireitei sur une dizaine de kilomètre. Un reïatsu pur, sans défaut.

Il était quasiment impossible pour le jeune Capitaine de se relever tant la force de cette énergie était puissante. Cependant, alors qu'il se rapprochait du corps de Karin, bravant au mieux les vents déchainés, il entendit une voix familière chuchoter :

__Habukurage…_

Le temps pouvait passer très vite. Comme la vie.

Il faisait beau et la lumière traversait les rideaux dans la salle où ils dormaient.

La chambre était petite et austère.

Sur les murs, il n'y avait absolument rien. Ils étaient d'une blancheur parfaite. Un seul tableau était accroché en face de l'entrée. Il représentait deux jeunes personnes en pleine étreinte, leurs lèvres collées l'une contre l'autre.

Au centre de la pièce reposait un futon. Il semblait avoir subis un combat à mort.

Des draps posés en bataille sur le corps nue d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux brun glissèrent vers le sol, entrainés par la main d'un homme. Il prit soin d'effleurer délicatement la peau de sa compagne au passage.

Elle frissonna. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid mais ce contact alluma chez elle un désir incontrôlable.

__Tu m'as réveillé_, râla-t-elle en se lovant contre lui.

__Il va falloir que je retourne travailler_, répondit-il en souriant.

__Hors de question._

__Je n'ai pas le choix. De toute façon, tes cours reprennent dans une heure, je crois. _

Elle enserra ses bras autours de son cou.

__Ils m'attendront_, railla-t-elle.

Sa poitrine collée contre le torse de son amant eût l'effet escompté. Il brûlait d'envie de gouter une nouvelle fois à sa bouche et à son corps.

__Dis Tôshirô_, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. _Je t'aime._

Il sourit, plein de tendresse et entraina sa belle cavalière dans une danse sans fin.

Et tandis que les minutes s'écoulaient, les deux amants commencèrent leur nouvelle journée, de la même façon qu'ils allaient attaquer leur nouvelle vie ensemble…


End file.
